Zodiac U: Volume one
by Lovelyanime
Summary: COMPLETE! Look forward to volume 2! Summary inside. pairings inside. some narusaku mentioned. naruhina lemon in chapter 10. more naruhina in sequel
1. The Search Has Begun

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. She own Fullmetal Alchemist……In her dreams

**Summary**: (suck at summaries)Naruto goes out with Sakura minutes after Hinata had finally confessed to him. She starts cutting herself and gets weaker everyday. Months go by and Hinata has found out she has an arranged marriage to someone. It turns out to be Naruto who she is proposed to, but he says he's already is engaged to Sakura and doesn't want to marry Hinata. So she makes a plan to brake the engagement that leads to suicide. When she fails she runs away as a missing nin. Four years later she is stronger than ever and is part of this new powerful organization with eleven other people.

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome to my new story! The request to type this up came from **Maned Wolf Goddess**. I hope everyone likes it. I had another chapter for chapter one, but it needs more time and I wanted to hurry so people can finally read it. So I wrote this instead and just planned on writing the people in the beginning, but since I couldn't make them talk longer I added Hinata at the end. Like I say with all my stories, I hope you like the chapter.

Pairings- Naruhina, slight narusaku, nejten, gaaraoc, ococ, and more later on.

Title- Zodiac U (rabbit)

12/26/06

Chapter 1- The Search has begun

"So that is the plan. Four of us will spilt up into two." a shadowed man said, talking to five other shadowed figures. "Now which two will volunteer to stay here to keep watch and renovate the cave until our return?

The six shadowed figures stood in a dark cave, unable to see each others faces. All they could see was the outline of their bodies.

"I will." A man said while munching on a bag of potato chips. "I (munch) don't like (munch) to travel (munch) to places that (munch) might take months (munch) or even a year. (munch) It's just (munch) to much walking."

"If you stay here you'll eat all the resources around this area. We need them for the future." A woman almost yelled at the man. "I'll stay here too just to keep an eye on you. Besides, this place needs a woman's touch."

"Alright. And I am sure you two want to travel together as well?" The first man spoke again, looking a the form of two people next to each other, holding hands. They nodded their heads and both said yes at the same time. "Fine, I will take the baka then."

"Oi! Don't be calling me a baka!" A young man's voice yelled. "We're all new to each other, so you don't know what we're all made of. Especially me. So don't go calling me a baka!" He crossed his arms.

"Fine. I'll just call you a gaki than." The man smirked when he heard a groan. "Now, one group can leave now and the other can leave in the morning. We can leave together and split down the road which would take about an hour. If we leave all together we might catch some attention be passer bys. We don't want that."

"We will go now." The one of the people who were holding hands spoke up. It was another man. "I think we should get a head star since we will take the longer route."

"Okay then. It is settled. Leave now and return when you have found a new member. Remember, only people you believe you can trust, one you know that will be stronger than their enemies, one that will not betray us, one tha-"

"I think they get it." The young man said. "You told us this speech like 86 times. Count that. 86!

"Grr…I am just saying in case they forgot."

"I'm sure they won't forget when you reach 87."

The man sighed. "I think we should trade partners. Want to?"

The other man chuckled. "Gomen na sai but," He brought the other person's hand he was holding to his lips. He kissed it lightly "I'm not willing to give her up. We will leave now." He gently pulled on the hand, signaling where to go.

They came out of the cave and the man closed his eyes, he was in the dark for so long his eyes needed to adjust to the sun. The woman on the other hand, had a sound hitaiate, which had a gash through it, over her eyes. They walked off in the forest, still holding hands.

"So where are we off to?" The woman asked.

"I was thinking Konoha. I heard they have some good ninjas there." The man responded.

"Are you crazy? We should try somewhere closer. Konoha is to far away from here."

"I guess you're right. We'll check some other villages and then go to Konoha. It'll probably take months getting there if we go to one village after another, stay there for a week each to give us time to search, travel at a slow rate and only travel in day."

"Why do you want to only travel in day and go slow?" The woman asked.

"Well, it'll be easy for you when we walk slow and it'll leave us more time with each other, day and night." He grinned at her even if she couldn't see it.

"You can be such a pervert, but I can't do anything about it." She sighed. "Anyway, what kind of ninja do you think we'll find at the end of this search?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know, but I will when I see them. What about you?"

"I don't really care. I'll just follow your lead if you think the person is right for the job."

Meanwhile…

Hinata ran as fast as she could. She had over slept and was late for training with her teammates again. She knew they would get mad, they probably wouldn't show it, but she knew they would be. She could tell in their eyes. Last might she had to fight her little sister Hanabi again. She of course lost again earning a hit from her father for being weak. She now had a new bruise on her shoulder.

'Naruto-kun would never be late to training and I shouldn't either.' She told herself.

Hinata was now sixteen, along with the other rookie 9. She still wore her big baggy jacket, even though it was hot outside. People stared at her like she was crazy wearing it as they watched her run by. It was in the middle of July, why would she be wearing something like that? Hinata just ignored the villagers as she continued to run to her team's training grounds.

She ran as fast as she could as she ran past a certain blonde. When she went past him she soon stopped. She stood there trying to hold her breath. She then slowly turned to see the blonde boy looking back at her. Her cheeks went red as she stared into his deep blue eyes she loved so much.

"G-good m-morning Naruto-kun" Hianta stuttered.

Naruto grinned. "Oi Hinata-chan! You look like you're in a hurry. What's up?"

"I-I am suppose t-to meet Kiba-kun a-and Shino-kun, but I-I'm late."

"Okay then. Don't want to keep you waiting."

"Bye Naruto-kun." Hinata waved

"Bye! I'll see you later!" He waved back.

_I love you._

Hinata started to run again. It was only brief meeting, but her cheeks were already red as a tomato. Her thoughts were now about Naruto, not thinking she would be late for her training or what had happened last night.

'I need to tell him.' She thought. 'I have to tell him today.' She had thought about it before she went to sleep last night. She was afraid, but knew she had to do it. She was going to tell and all he had to say yes or no. If he said no she wasn't going to fight. If that was what he wanted, she wouldn't be the one to fight, she couldn't. She knew he liked Sakura and knew there was no competition. Sakura would win his heart no matter what.

"Hinata!" Hinata came out of her thoughts when she heard her teammate call her. "About time you gat her! We were starting to think you wouldn't show."

"G-gomen na sai K-Kiba-kun. I-I overslept a-again." She stopped running when she stood in front of her teammates.

Kiba was about to say something about she needed to wake up sooner when Shino interrupted him. "It is no problem Hinata. You need your beauty sleep like Kiba."

"Grr…Lets just train now. We don't have all day." Kiba growled before walking away.

Hinata sighed. She wanted this training to last all day so she wouldn't have to see Naruto. Yet, another part wanted it to just be over with so she could hurry and go see Naruto.

End of chapter  
**Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I**

**Lovelyanime**: There you guys go! I had trouble ending the chapter. Of course I'm always having problems with that. I know it's short, but I'm trying to make the next one longer. I didn't give a description of the people in the beginning because I want it to be kind of like a mystery for now. I'll explain what they look like later on. Hinata will meet these guys in like…I'm thinking more than four chapters. I'm not exactly sure when it will be, but I know I have a lot planned for the meantime.

**Hinata**: Please r-review. It will help e-encourage LA-san f-for a quicker u-update.


	2. Poor Hinata

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, here is the next chapter. I'm going back to school next week and I'm going to finish up my other stories. I hope this chapter is better than the last one. Of course some might hate it since it has Sakura…Who should dye as soon as the chapter is over…But come manga-ka won't kill her off like he did Asuma!…Err…Sorry Kishimoto-sama. I guess you don't have to kill her off…Could just send her to an coma and won't wake up until twenty years later and Naruto wouldn't be interested in her and he is married to Hina-chan.

**Hinata**: Ano…I-I think w-w should start th-the ch-chapter b-before the r-readers think you're c-crazy

**Lovelyanime**: (Laughs nervously) Sorry, kinda got out of crontal there for a second And uhh…Sorry to the Sakura fans, I didn't mean it…Well, some of it anyways.

Chapter 2- Poor Hinata

Hyuuga Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha, leaving the training grounds her team trained at. Even though it was almost getting late, the air was still hot so she held her jacket in her arms. It was in the middle of July after all, of course it was going to be hot. She was walking home, but was also taking a little detour to a curtain ramen stand.

'This is it. I'm finally going to do it.' She thought. She wanted to go to the ramen stand to tell a certain blonde something. She wasn't going to run away or faint this time, she was going to make sure of that. 'It's now or never.' She told herself.

She stopped when she saw the ramen shop. A blush came across her face as she gulped. There he was. Her crush, Naruto was sitting down, eating what may have been his fifteenth bowl of ramen. She needed to tell him how she felt about him. She was afraid, embarrassed, nervous, but what she wasn't was being brave. Thoughts of the boy she liked-no- loved turning her down kept going through her head. She used her imagination of what he would do and what would happen. She imagined him turning her down harshly, saying he would never like someone as weak as her.

'NO! Naruto-kun isn't like that. He would turn me down gently and never call me weak..' She told herself. Yet, the scene she thought might happen played over and over in her mind.

Hinata bit her lower lip, having second thoughts about just going straight home.

Home.

She wished she could call it that. But instead it was like to her prison. She hated that place so much. They treated her horribly because she was the weakest member of the clan. She over heard the elders talking about her once a while back, but they had nothing good to say about her. She wanted to leave that place but couldn't. If she tried they might put the Bird Seal on her or sentence her to death even. So she never tried to leave the Hyuugas.

Hinata's thoughts went back to her blonde crush. She would watch him everyday, watch him get stronger. He would try to get noticed by everybody while she just stood in the back where no one could see her. After all these years of watching she learned to love him. Yes, in the beginning she just _liked_ him, but it turned into love over time.

'I have to do this.' She finally decided. She was going to tell him. She took shaky steps toward the ramen stand while her blush kept growing. She went in and sat next to Naruto. She placed her jacket in front of her on the counter.

Naruto was eating his ramen when he noticed the beautiful blue haired Hyuuga sat next to him. She didn't have her jacket on so it was a little hard not to look down from her face. He swallowed his food before saying hi.

"Oi Hinata-chan. What brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I came to t-tell you something." She started to twiddled her fingers together. This was it. The moment she was waiting for.

Naruto stared at her questionably. "What is it?"

"I-it just…I've b-been w-watching you f-for a long time a-and…I w-wanted to tell you th-that…" She looked down at the floor. "I really like you Naruto-kun." She finally said without a stutter.

Naruto stared at Hinata. He wasn't sure what to say, what to do, what to think.

_This is a bad idea._

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. She was afraid more than ever before. She was even more frightened when she had faced Neji in the chunnin exams.

"Hinata…Gomen na sai demo…I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now." Naruto looked back at his ramen bowl that was half empty. "Besides…I don't think it would be a good idea if we had feelings for each other."

Hinata felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, it had hurt when it sunk. When that pain left she felt so empty inside that hurt even worse. Her skin went paler than it usually was and it looked so unhealthy. She felt paralyzed, she couldn't move at all.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked when he looked back at her.

Hinata slowly nodded her head. "I-I'm fine." She lied. She wasn't fine, she was broken. She stood up from her seat. "I-I must go. It is getting late."

"I guess I'll see you later than?"

"Hai…" Hinata walked off with a broken heart.

'I knew this would happen. But I still did it.' She lifted her hands to her chest and over her heart. 'It hurts right here…It hurts so much.'

She felt like crying as tears formed in her eyes and her lower lip quivered, but she held it back. She rubbed her eyes and took deep breaths. She could do this, she could live through this. She knew she could.

She thought about going back and try again and talk to him some more, but couldn't. She knew she wasn't going to change his mind. He said he didn't want to have the same feelings for each other. She knew what he really meant. He meant that he didn't have feelings for her and he didn't want her to like him. This thought made more tears form in her eyes.

A warm breeze went by Hinata making her realize something. She looked down and noticed she didn't have her jacket. She slowly shifted her eyes to some passerby's. The men were giving her some perverted looks while some were stuffing tissues from their pockets up their noses to help stop the bleeding. The woman were whispering to one another, but Hinata couldn't hear them well. They were glaring at her since they were slightly jealous of her for her figure. But Hinata didn't know that. She thought they were disgusted that she was wearing tight clothes and showing off.

Hinata bit her lip as she stopped walking and went into an empty ally. 'I must've left it with Naruto-kun.' She panicked. She didn't want to go back. Her imagination picked up again as she thought of Naruto might say or do. He might think that she went back to beg him to love her and he'd get angry. He might say harsh things to her, something like 'You need to see the picture, I don't like you, in act I hate you'.

Hinata tried to tell herself that Naruto would never say he hated her since she was one of his precious people. He wouldn't be mad at her for going back there. If he did, she would tell him she forgot her jacket. Yet, her imagination kept going on and on of things she knew Naruto would never say or do.

'I have no choice.' She thought. 'I have to go get it before some drunk might attempt something.' She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out from the ally way. She then sucked in some air and ran to the ramen stand. She alomst passed some people on the way, but dodged them just in time.

She ran until she spotted her designation. She slowed down some and walked the rest of the way. Naruto was still there eating more ramen. She was about a couple feet away from the stand now when Sakura went inside. Hinata thought this was a good thing. She could distract Naruto while she gets her jacket and another thought told her something really bad was about to happen.

'Maybe I should wait until they're both gone.' She thought. She looked around and saw a telephone pole. She then hid behind it. She couldn't help but to think how cowardly she was acting. It wasn't a big deal so she should just go inside.

She thought about for a minute and decided to do so. She came out of her hiding space and was about to go in when she heard Sakura talk.

"…Should go out for a date with me. We can do tonight if you want?" Sakura smiled at Naruto.

Hinata's heart sunk and quickly went back to the telephone pole. Did Sakura just ask Naruto out? It couldn't be true. She probably heard her wrong and she was talking about Lee. But that couldn't be true since she would never pay any attention to him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata heard Sakura say. She didn't know it, but Naruto was outside looking around.

"I just…He stared at the telephone pole that Hinata was hiding behind. "I thought I saw something." He went back inside and sat in his seat.

Hinata sighed and stared at the ground sadly. 'Why? Why does this have to happen?' She bit her lower lip. She didn't want to, but listened to Naruto and Sakura's conversation.

"Anyway, do you want to or not?" Sakura asked.

"Well…I…" Naruto looked outside and back at Sakura. "Sure Sakura-chan…I would love to. Just let me finish the rest of my ramen." Naruto told her.

_It's for the best._

Hinata eyes widened. 'Did he just… accept…Sakura? But he told me he didn't…' Hinata felt tears forming in her eyes again. 'He lied to me…I should've known. No matter what he will have feelings for Sakura. He would never want to go out with a weird freak like me!'

Hinata got out of her hiding space and was about to run when she saw Naruto and Sakura leaving. She quickly went back where she was before and hoped they didn't see her. After a minute she looked and saw them heading the other direction from her.

'Good. I can hurry up and get my coat.' Hinata went inside of the ramen stand. She went to where she was sitting to get her jacket. But the problem was it wasn't there. Hinata got confused and started to search on the ground incase it had fallen.

"Looking for this?" Came a voice.

Hinata looked back up to see a woman, a few years older than herself, smiling with Hinata's jacket in her hand.

"Oh…" Hinata reached for it and grabbed her coat. "Th-thank you for h-holding it." She stuttered.

"No problem. I didn't want anyone to take it so I was going to hold it for you until you came to pick it up." The woman extended her hand over the counter. "I'm Ayame."

"Hinata shyly shook the woman's hand. "N-nice t-to meet you. I-I'm Hinata."

They withdrew their hands "I don't think it was right for him to do that."

Hinata eyes widened. Was she watching what had happen when she talked to Naruto? And when he was talking to Sakura? Hinata eyes went back to regular size as she thought about what had just happened.

"I can take away his ramen from him for a week for doing that for you. He deserves it after what he did."

"No!" Hinata nearly yelled. She didn't want Naruto to not be able to have ramen because of her. "Ano…I-it's alright. H-he doesn't d-deserve t-to have his ramen tooken a-away. He h-had d-done n-nothing wrong."

Ayame stared at Hinata with sad eyes. She knew how it flet being rejected by a guy because they liked someone else. It had happened a lot to her and she knew how painful it could be. She wanted to cheer the poor Hyuuga up somehow. "How about I give you a free bowl of ramen."

"Hmm?…Th-that's okay. I a-am n-not r-really hungry."

"Then maybe you can come around at two o'clock one of these days?"

"Around two? Why at that time?"

"That's when Naruto isn't here. I know you probably wouldn't want to see him if you came by for your ramen."

"Th-thank you f-for t-telling me. I-I m-must go now." Hinata zipped up her jacket after putting it on. She waved at Ayame as she left.

When Hinata got home she went straight to her room. Didn't bother to say hi to her sister Hanabi when they passed each other in the hallway. She went over to her bad and layed down. After a minute to collect her thoughts of what happened she started to cry. She tried to shove her face into her pillow so no one would hear her.

After Hinata was done crying she fell into he deep sleep. She didn't want tomorrow to come. Who knows what would happen? She sure didn't want to know…

End of chapter

**Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I**

**Lovelyanime**: There you go. It was kind of hard for me to type this up since I didn't want Naruto to turn Hina-chan down but….Sniff…I had to for the story. I put in Hinata imagining things since I thought it would be a good idea. I usually do that when I like a guy(Not as mean like Hinata's though) I think what would happen if I asked him out and Think about what would happen if we do or not go out. (sigh) Anyway, enough of my babbling. So it can be quicker for Hinata to meet the people, there will be a little time skip in the next chapter. That will go the same with some of the other chapters coming up too.And Ikasury, yes, Hina-chan is U(rabbit).

**Hinata**: Pl-please review. LA-san hopes sh-she c-can g-get more r-reviews in this ch-chapters th-than the l-last. Sh-she also wishes f-for no f-flames pl-please.


	3. Inu, Mi, Tori, Tatsu, Ne

**Declaimer:** Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. She owns the Zodiac organization though. And she says she's happy. But we know that is a lie and is crying in a corner right now, sulking that she doesn't own Naruto.

**Lovelyanime**: Sorry for the late update. But I've been working on my other story since I made that one first it gets to be updated first. I know, it seems to be unfair for this one, but don't worry. That one just needs a few more chapters and its done. Then I can focus more on this story more. But that won't be until a long time, sorry. Okay, this chapter will have Hina-chan in the beginning with her friends and has Hanabi in it and then it shows the Zodiac people.

**Hinata**: It shows how they are doing on their quest to find more people for their organization. We hope you enjoy the chapter.

2/12/07

Chapter 3- Inu, Mi, Tori, Tatsu, Ne

Hinata sat on a log between Kiba and Shino. Across from her, was her cousin Neji, Tenten, Chouji, and Ino. Shikamaru and Lee were sitting on the ground on the left of Hinata. And on the right was Naruto sitting on another log. Sakura was… She was sitting on Naruto's lap.

It had been weeks since they started going out. For some reason though they had kept it a secret for a while. Hinata guessed because Naruto did not want to hurt her feelings since he had told her he did not want to be with her. Probably did not want to hurt her feelings. But it only hurt worse that he kept it secret.

Hinata sighed. She did not want to be there. Everyone from the Rookie 9, excluding Sasuke, and team Gai decided to have a picnic and hang out, just to catch up with each other. Everyone took off time from training and missions to do this.

Hinata looked up from her bento to see everyone laughing. Naruto was telling a joke about Jiraiya and how he was beaten up by a dozen women, but Hinata was not really paying attention. She was in deep thought about Naruto and she wished he would hold her like that. Soon her imagination started to work up again and this came to her mind.

_Naruto held Hinata in his arms as she sat on his lap. She had a deep color of red going across her face. Naruto whispered things like 'I love you' into her ear and kissed her neck a few times._

Hinata almost let out a small cry, but she caught herself. Tears were in her eyes, but refused to let them out. She could not be doing this now, not in front of her friends, not in front of Naruto. She sighed a little and tried to keep calm.

"It's been a while since we could all hang out like this huh?" Kiba grinned. "Feels nice to be here all together." Some people just nodded their head and a few murmured a 'yeah.'

Hinata mentally shook her head. Kiba was wrong, not all of them were here. She looked over at Naruto and saw the sadness. Hinata knew Naruto was thinking about Sasuke right now. Some of the others knew this too, but done want to bring up Sasuke's name.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata flinched slightly when she heard Sakura say Naruto's name and use -kun at the end of his name. "Do you want some of my lunch? I made it myself."

"Sure Sakura-chan!" Sakura grabbed an onigiri and fed Naruto a bite. "This is good! You're a wonderful cook!"

Hinata stared down at her own lunch. A memory of a mission Naruto, Kiba and she went on. She gave him an onigiri that she made to look like him. He said she would be a wonderful wife someday. She wondered if he remembered that too, but he most likely wouldn't. With that thought, her heart ripped a little of him forgetting all the things they did together.

"Hinata," Hinata snapped her head up to see Shino. "Didn't you want Kiba and I to remind you that you had to leave early?"

Hinata became confused. She did not tell him to remind her of something like that.

"That is right Hinata-sama," Hinata turned again to see Neji speak this time. "You had to go train with Hiashi-sama. You said you were unable to get out of it so you reminded your teammates and I to remind you. In case you forgot while having fun."

Hinata watched her cousin. She did not have training with her otou-san. What were they talking about? Then she realized what they were doing when she saw Neji shifted his eyes toward Naruto. He knew that I was still upset and seeing Sakura with Naruto was not helping. That is what her team mates are doing too.

"O-oh yes." She decided to play along. "Arigotou for r-reminding m-me." Hinata offered the rest of her food to Kiba, who eagerly took it with drool going down his chin, and stood. "I-I must g-go n-now. I cannot b-be l-late."

Hinata looked around at her friends. All of them looked as if they knew what was really going on. They all looked like they were sorry for her; all of them except for Sakura and Naruto since they thought she was really leaving to go train. Hinata shook her head as she left. The last thing she wanted was to be felt sorry for. To be pitied,

"Good luck Hinata-chan!" Yelled Naruto. "Do your best!"

_Be careful._

Hinata stopped for a second. She looked back at him and tried her best to smile. "A-argotou." She then ran to her home. She could not stay there any longer. 'Note to self- thank Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Neji-nii-san later.' She told herself.

The young Hyuuga girl made it to the front gate to her home. She stopped to take a breath and looked behind her. She was really glad she got to get out of there. When she caught her breath she walked inside. Hinata felt suddenly tired and decided to go to her room to rest.

"Hinata-nee-san!" Hinata stopped when she heard her name. She turned around to see her little sister running toward her.

"Hanabi-chan, is something wrong?" Hinata asked her little sister.

Hanabi stopped running when she caught up with Hinata. "I thought you were with Neji-nii-san and your friends. Why are you here?" She asked Hinata. "Did you forget something?"

"Iie. I-I just decided t-to g-go h-home early." Hinata told her.

"Okay then…I was wondering. Moegi is going to be here and can you make us something for lunch?"

"W-why d-don't you a-ask one of the s-servants."

"Because your cooking is better and this is the first time otou-san will let me have a friend over. I want her to have a good time. So please Hinata-nee-san?"

"Well…I-I don't know…" Hinata did not feel like doing anything besides lay down.

"If you don't I'll show Kiba-kun and Shino-kun…This!" Hanabi pulled out a book with Hinata's name on it. Hanabi laughed a little and slowly walked backwards.

"M-my diary! Hanabi-chan don't!" Hinata had all her deep thoughts and secrets in that. She had written some things about her friends that she did not think they would like. For example, it talked about whom Ino liked and if Kiba and Shino read that, it would be all over Konoha. If that happened, Ino would never be her friend again.

"After you're done cooking, you can help train us or tell us about your mission. Or do you want us to run to Kiba-kun and give him this." Hanabi just seemed like she was being evil like a lot of younger siblings to their older brother or sister, but she just wanted to spend some time with Hinata and show how cool she was to Moegi. She would talk a lot about Hinata to Moegi, saying she was stronger than Sakura.

"Hanabi-chan please give that back." Hinata panicked. She took a step forward Hanabi.

"Just say you'll do what I said. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine, I'll make all of us lunch and spend some time with you guys. Will you give it back now?"

Hanabi went into a thinking pose with her arms crossed over her chest. "Hmm…I don't think so. I think I want to show it to your friends anyway." Hanabi turned around and ran.

"Iie! Wait!" Hinata ran after Hanabi. She had no idea why Hanabi would do these things to her. She would try to be nice to her little sister, but she would still do these things to her.

Hanabi made a turn around a corner as she continued to run. She looked back to see Hinata make the turn as well. She laughed. She regularly could not do this. Her otou-san would say it was a waste of time and made hr train her instead.

"Hanabi! Watch out!" Hinata yelled.

Hanabi was about to look back in front of her when she hit something. She heard a crashing noise and looked down to see a broken vase on the ground. The young Hyuuga got afraid as her sister came to her side.

"Hanabi-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked. She checked her sister to see if a piece of the vase went by her and scratched her.

"I-I'm fine nee-san demo… Otou-san will be mad." She said with fear in her voice.

Hinata looked at the ground. It was true, they were not allowed to run around like this and they broke something. Hinata was about to say something when she heard people coming.

"What happened here?!" Hiashi yelled at his daughters with some of the elders behind him. He examined the ground where the broken vase was. He grew angry. "Do you know how much that cost?" He looked back at Hanabi. "Did you do this?" He thought Hanabi did it because she was the one who looked the most scared and guilty.

"I-it was an accident." Hanabi stuttered.

"I asked if you did it, not if it was an accident or not. Now answer me!"

"I di-"

"I-it w-was my f-fault." Hinata stepped in.

Hanabi stared at her sister in shock. She was taking the fault for her again. Why would she do this for her when she did nothing wrong. Hanabi would do something wrong like drawing on the walls when they were smaller. When Hinata came she took the crayons from her and tell everyone it was her.

Hiashi grew even more angry. "Why did you do this?"

"L-like Hanabi-chan said, it w-was an accident. I-I… I took Hanabi's b-book a-and she ch-chased m-me. I-I w-wasn't l-looking and ran I-into it."

Hiashi calmed down and cleared his throat. "You know the punishment for braking something."

Hinata lowered her head. "H-hai…"

"Come here then." Hinata did and walked over to him. He activated his Byakugen and hit Hianta's left shoulder and stomach with some chakra. She flew down the hall, landing on her back and slid until she hit her head on the wall. Hiashi did not mean to send her that far. He wanted to make she sure she was okay, but stopped. It was her own fault and she deserved it.

"Well then." He spoke. "Don't do it again." He walked away with the elders following him. They told a servant that was watching to clean up the mess.

Hanabi ran to her sister's side. "Hinata-nee-san?"

Hinata slowly sat up, holding her stomach. "H-hai Hanabi-chan?" She coughed with some blood. She was in pain. She was hurting all over, but she knew she would be okay later. It will leave some bruises, but nothing too bad.

"Why do you always do that? Always say it was you when it wasn't?" Hanabi asked. "You always get hurt when it should be me."

"Because th-that I-is m-my job. I-it is m-my j-job as an older s-sister t-to p-protect you." Hinata said with a smile as she tried to get up from the ground.

Hanabi helped Hinata up onto her feet. "I can take care of myself." She told her.

"I know, but I-I j-just w-want you t-to be safe." Hinata was now on her feet and carefully walked to the kitchen. "I'll make lunch now."

"You don't have to. You're hurt so you should go to your room like you wanted to."

Hinata stopped and thought about it. She looked over at Hanabi and smiled. "I h-have a-an idea. If you and M-Moegi are l-looking u-up t-to I-it, I c-can show you h-how t-to cook a little."

Hanabi thought about it. Moegi was not going to be here until forty-five minutes. That would give Hinata to heal a little and it sounded fun a little. "Okay. You go to your room and I'll come get you when Moegi gets here."

Hinata nodded her head and headed to her room with Hanabi's help. When they got to Hinata's room, Hinata laid down on her bed. Hanabi left to get everything ready for her friend's arrival.

"Things will get better." Hinata said out loud to herself. "I have this feeling it will."

Meanwhile…

He punched the man in the stomach that sent him flying. He ran behind the man before the man could hit a tree so he could kick his back.

The man had short black hair with dark green. He wore a black trench coat with the kenji for Inu on the back. There was dark blue on the end of his sleeves and the bottom of the coat. He wore black pants and shirt. He wore a forehead protector that had the rock village symbol on it. There was a large gash that was going through it. He had a Z tattoo on his neck.

Inu brought out a kanai and went in front of the man that was flying toward him. The hurt man flew right into the kanai on his chest.

Inu grinned. "Don't ever do that again, got it?"

The other man coughed up some blood as he struggled to move. Soon he stopped and fell to the ground.

Inu chuckled slightly before looking over to his right. There, a woman with brown hair in a loose pony tail was fighting another man. She wore something similar to the man. She had on a blue trench coat and with black on the end of her sleeves and the bottom of the coat. Like the man, she had an animal on her back. It was Mi She had a white v-cut shirt and black pants on. She wore her sound forehead protector over her eyes instead of her forehead like Inu. There was a gash going through it just like Inu. On the left side of her chest was a Z.

Before her was another man. He was grinning because he knew this would be easy. Or at least he thought. He started to think how him and his friend got into this mess. They were just walking and ran into these weirdoes. They told them that they should join their organization because they were looking for new people. The man and his friend talked about it for a couple of minutes before finally agreeing.

"Are you going to stand there all day or do I have to come after you?" Asked Mi.

The man's grin disappeared as he thought why he was fighting. His friend was saying how hot this woman was to him behind her boyfriend's back. Inu saw him staring at her and just got angry all of a sudden. They did not have a chance to explain. The woman thought they had attacked Inu first and she joined in. So now they were panting as they stood across from each other.

The man quickly jumped into the air and threw some kunais at Mi. She was still standing there, not knowing he was in the air. The man thought this would be the easiest match he had been in.

Mi smirked as she disappeared before the kunais could hit her.

"Where'd she go?" The man landed on a tree branch and looked around the place. Mi was no where in sight. The only person he could see was Inu, who was looking back at him with a grin on his face.

"Looking for me?" Came a voice from behind the man. Before he could he could do anything, he felt a sharp pain on his back. He slowly turned to Mi holding a bloody kunai.

'How the hell can she do this? She's supposed to be bl-'

Mi pushed him off the branch and he landed on his back. He opened his eyes to see Inu above him.

"Hi there." Inu grinned. "Having fun?"

The man tried to stand, but Inu put his foot on his chest. The man glared as hard as he could up at Inu.

"Nani? You don't like our little game?" Inu chuckled. "Then I guess I can take care of that for you.

Up in the tree, Mi listened to what was happening. She suddenly heard a loud scream. She knew Inu had just killed the man from below. She jumped to the ground and was greeted by Inu.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Of course. They were very easy to defeat. With just simple kunais they fall to the ground." Mi said. "Perhaps it was a good thing they attacked first so we could see their true strength."

"Yeah…Attacked first…" Inu looked back at both of the men. He had stabbed them in the eyes before he had killed them both. That was what they got for looking at his Mi-chan with those eyes.

"Inu-kun? They did attack first, right?" Mi questioned him.

"Err…Of course my love. Do you really think I would attack first for no apparent reason?"

"They were staring at me, You knew that I knew and got mad and jealous. Didn't you?"

"O-of course not!" He laughed nervously. "Do you really aspect me to be jealous of them?"

"You did it to the last guy so why not them?"

"…"

Mi sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I don' care if they look at me because we needed them for our organization. So you shouldn't care either. We need twelve people to be complete. How do you expect to do that when you keep killing them all?"

"…I don't know?"

"Lets just get going before someone travelers find us with these dead corpses."

"I agree, lets go." He grabbed Mi's hand and leads her down the dirt road. He looked back at her. "I was wondering, why do you wear the sound headband, but not he rock?"

"Well, I think this one looks better on me." She laughed.

"I bet. You just don't want people to know we're from the same village. That's it, huh? You're ashamed of me."

"You caught me. That is exactly why. What are you going to do about it?"

Inu grinned. "You'll see tonight."

"I don't think so. Not after what you just did back there."

"Ah, that's not fair." Inu whined.

"Life isn't fair, you should know that by now."

"Oh fine then."

There was a few minutes of silence. Inu got very bored very quickly and decided to read. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise.' He opened it up with his free hand to where he left his book marker.

"What are you doing?" Mi asked.

'Huh? Oh, I'm ano…Reading a book." He told her.

"What kind?" She asked again suspiciously.

"Err…Ano…A manga?"

"…Whatever. I'm not even going to bother to ask if you're lying." She sighed.

"But what if I was lying? What would you do?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I would make you sleep outside the tent tonight with no sleeping bag."

"You're so mean to me." He chuckled as he went on to read his book.

Meanwhile…

"I think you got us lost. I told you to take the other turn." A young boy said as he walked down a dirt road in a forest.

The boy looked to be around the age of twelve. He had green hair and light brown eyes. He wore a trench coat like Inu and Mi except his was dark brown and green on the end of the sleeves. His did not go to the ground like theirs but it looked as if it was torn to his knees. On the back was Tori. He wore a green shirt and brown pants. On the sleeve of his coat was his mist headband with a gash through it. On the right side of his forehead was a small Z tattoo that was barely noticeable.

"Will you just shut up! You told me how many times? I know where we're going!" The much older man yelled.

He looked to around the age of fifty and had purple hair and black eyes. He wore a red jacket- not a trench coat like the others-with yellow on the end of the sleeves. On the back was the kenji for Tatsu. He had on a black shirt and pants. Around his waist was his yellow cloud headband. Where is collar bone was, there was a Z tattoo.

"If you know where you're going, then why do you have the map upside?" Tori put his hands behind his head as he grinned.

Tatsu stopped walking. He looked at the map and the kid was right, he did have it upside down. He turned to Tori. "Why are you now telling me I had it upside down this whole time?!"

"Because it's funny and you wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell you." Tori laughed.

"You better watch it. I'm the head of this organization. One false move and I'll cut off your head." Tatsu warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've seen kittens scarier than you. I think they would make a better leader since they might be better with maps than you."

"Grr… Why you little-" He stopped. He noticed something moving in a bush. He moved his eyes around to see if anyone else was there.

"What's up with you? Why are you all quiet all of a sudden?" Tori asked.

"Someone is here…" He turned around to where they were heading and saw someone.

Up in a tree was a man around the age of twenty sitting on a branch. He had messy yellow hair and wore Shino-like sunglasses to cover his blue eyes. He wore a tan jacket with a green shirt and blue pants. His cloths looked worn out, old and dirty like they haven't been washed in a long time. In his hands was a white flute.

"May I ask you why you are in my territory? No one is allowed to be near my home." The mysterious man said.

Tori and Tatsu looked at each other for a minute before going back to the man.

"We're just passing by. We are not here to rob your home if that is what you're thinking." Tatsu told the man.

"Actually, I was thinking of the poor animal you killed." The man looked over at them.

"Nani? We had not killed any animal. Maybe a rat but-"

"That's it. You had killed a innocent little rat that was just there at the wrong time and place." The man interrupted Tatsu.

"He was about bite the kid. We didn't know if the thing had rabies or not so we killed him. Are you going to do something about it?"

The man brought his flute to his lips and began to play. Tatsu and Tori thought it was a peaceful tune as they listened to it. When the man stopped playing, hundreds of rats came out of the bushes and trees. They were all staring at the Tori and Tatsu with their small beady eyes.

"Tatsu, I don't like how they're looking at us." Tori stepped closer to Tatsu.

Tatsu thought for a moment and smirked. He looked up at the man in the tree. "You know, I believe we can make it up to you."

"…How so?" The man asked.

"If you join us, we will give you new cloths since it looks like you need some. We will give you a better place to live because I'm sure where you live is not exactly a home. Am I right?"

The man hesitated to answer. "You might be."

"We have a good chef back we came from and will make you any you want if you ask her nicely. Your rats would enjoy a nice meal instead of waiting for travelers to come by and steal from them. This and more for an apology to the rat we had killed."

The man thought for a moment and began to play his flute again. When he stopped, it looked as if all the rats were talking among themselves. After a while, one whit rat with black spots came on the man's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I see…" He patted his favorite rat's head. "They have decided. We will come with you."

Tatsu smirked as Tori mumbled something about not wanting to be with rats.

"Wait here. I am leaving to get some of my things. My rats will stay here to make sure you won't sneak away." The man stood up on the branch. He then jumped down and ran.

"This is perfect." Tatsu turned to Tori. "It seems we have just found our Ne."

End of chapter.

**Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I**

**Rat, Ushi, Tora, U, Dragon, snake, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Rooster, Dog, I**

**Lovelyanime**: There you go, the third chapter. Five of the twelve zodiacs have been revealed! I hope you like them. Okay, I'll tell you why they are called those animals. Inu is perverted…Like a dog. Mi, I might give her the snake summoning but I'm not sure yet. Tori, I didn't know what other animal so he's the rooster. Tatsu, because dragons are really cool and strong they should be the leader. Ne…I'm sure you already figured that out. He's suppose to be like Shino, calm, cool, totally hot and very smart. But instead of having bugs with him, he has rats. He's suppose to look like Naruto a little, so it'll be easier to know what he looks like and for a reason. I made him have a flute because like this one story(forgot what it was), when a man comes to a village. He played his flute as he lead all the rats out of the village. Of course, after that when he was not paid or something, he played his flute and lead the children out the village. Him and the children were never seen again…I think that was how the story went, but I can't really remember. It was a long time ago when I heard it. And last, I was thinking about changing the rating. Just in case if Inu pervertedness gets the best of him and I might do some bloody fighting scenes…Of course since I don't do fighting scenes that well, it most likely wouldn't be that bloody. I'm just letting everyone know now that was thinking about changing the rating.

**Hinata**: We will now do everyone's reviews. LA-chan has decided that she won't wait until the tenth chapter anymore in all her stories.

**Reviews!**

**JSai**- Yeah, it's gets sadder later on, but after that it gets better. I'm happy you like it. Thank you!

**RagingDragon04**- I don't mean to make Hina-chan sad, it's just that's how the story goes. And yes, I believe Naruto wants another beating. This time, beat him half to death and have Hina-chan take care of him. That might make them both happy. I know I will since Naruto will be hurt. Lol (stares at swords) You should use that on Naruto…Not on me though. Since I did not do nothing wrong. It was all Naruto. I just simply wrote it. I don't like it when Hina-chan is sad too, but I have to write it for the story. You're strong so I'm sure you can handle reading the story.

**PualRap Rapter**- Please don't cry! I don't like it when people cry. Specially when I was the cause. And if you don't stop…(sniff) I'll start crying too!

**Ikasury**- Yeah, always beware of the rabbits. They are always up to no good. It just seems like they're doing nothing wrong because they're cute, shy, ect. But beware of what they really are!…Err…Kind of went crazy there for a second. (laughs nervously) Anyway, yeah I know it was a bad chapter for Hina-chan. I didn't think I could write Naruto turning her down, but I did it. I don't usually read stories when he turns her down because I hate it and it makes me sad. But here I am writing it. I feel like I betrayed her! (starts crying) Sorry about that. And I'm kind of afraid of what you did to Naruto and Sakura. They didn't look so good when I found them. And so sad. How dare people writing about Hina-chan dying! We should go after them!( brings out katana and runs away)…(Comes back) Uhh…I don't know what the story is called and what author's name is…Oh well(throws away katana) Hope you got away from the NaruSaku fans. They chase me everytime I say Sakura should dye and plans her death with my friends.

**Darkfire8008**- YAY! Allin-kun, you reviewed! I'm glad you liked the story and reviewed. Now only if I could get Tohmas to review. Then I can have more reviews in my stories! Anyway, I'll talk to you later.


	4. Ne, Ushi, I, Hitsuji, Jiraiya

**Declaimer:** Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. Since she doesn't own him, we should all point and laugh at her. (points at Lovelyanime) Hahahahahahahaha!

**Lovelyanime**: (tries to attack declaimer) I'm going to kill you!

**Hinata**: (holds back LA) Pl-please don't a-attack the declaimer.

**Lovelyanime**: But Hina-chan he laughed at me! He deserves to die! When he's dead it's not like anyone will miss it!

**Hinata**: I-I know, but you n-need to s-start the chapter.

**Lovelyanime**: Grr…Fine. For you Hina-chan, I won't kill it and bury it where Sakura's body is. (Hinata lets go) Okay lets see, where to begin. I want to say this will not be a NaruSakuHina story. The last chapter was the last scene for a NaruSaku. It will have NaruHina moments a lot later on in the story, so don't worry. The story is just going through the worse part and it will get better soon. Now, this chapter is about the Zodiac people. It will talk about Ne's past which is kind of interesting. I did not plan for it until a few weeks ago and I thought this story up last summer. So, it will be kind of big for Naruto and some people in Konoha. And Hitsuji, she will be revealed along with Ushi and I. This chapter does not have Hinata, but I hope everyone still reads this chapter. Usually when there's an oc I skip them sometimes. But most of the times I read them and who they are. I hope no one is like me and does that. I hope everyone likes this chapter and reviews. I hope everyone will stay

3/1/07

Chapter 4- Ne, Ushi, I, Hitsuji, Jiraiya

"This will be your room." Tatsu opened a door and inside was a bed, a dresser and a small table next to the bed. There was also a desk on the right with a chair. It was a very large room, big enough for the new member of Zodiac's rats. The blonde man walked into the room with a bag full of his belongings. "It is the second biggest room to mine. It is large of enough for your rats." Tatsu leaned against the door's frame.

The blonde man, whose new name was Ne, put his bad on his bed. He looked to the rat on his shoulder. The rat nodded its head before jumping off the shoulder and ran past Tatsu.

"Yuki has agreed that this will be our new home and is getting everyone else." Ne unzipped his large as he spoke. He began to look for something, but Tatsu did not know what.

"Good. I was wondering, but what village are you from?" Tatsu asked.

Ne stopped what he was doing and did not move. After a few minutes he went back to look for his prized possession. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You had to come from somewhere."

"…I lost most of my memory in an incident when I was five. I remember the village a little, but I do not know what village and where it is."

"Oh, I see." Tatsu turned around to leave. "I guess I'll ask Ushi to make you a little something." He left to leave Ne alone to unpack.

Ne continued to look through his bag until he found what he was looking for. He brought out a picture in a picture frame. The picture of a blonde man with blue eyes. He had on a whitish coat over a green vest. Ne looked on his forehead, but did not see a head protector. He was smiling with a young boy holding a white flute by his side.

"Oji-san…"

FLASHBACK

"_I have something for you." The blonde man handed a young Ne a box with blue wrapping paper on it. "Happy birthday."_

_Ne unwrapped the wrapping paper in an eagerly manner. "What is it Oji-san?" He found a black box underneath the paper. _

"_You'll see." The man told his nephew._

_Ne opened the black box and gasped. He lifted a white flute from the box and grinned._

"_I know how much you like music, so I got you this." The man chuckled. "You know, your kaa-san use to sing so I understand why you're more into music than ramen."_

"_You really like ramen, huh Oji-san?"_

"_Yep! I like it so much, I even want to name my child Naruto!" They both laughed at the joke. _

_Ne stopped laughing and sighed. "I wish I had a cousin so I can play with them and help train them."_

_The man grinned. "Then I guess you're in luck. Your obaa-chan and me are having a baby soon."_

"_Really?!"_

"_Yeah. So now you get to do those things. Happy birthday Aido." He ruffled Ne's hair with his hand. "I bet if your kaa-san was still here she would be proud of both of us."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Aido." Ne looked on his shoulder to see his favorite rat Yuki.

"Don't call me that anymore, I have a new name."

"Gomen." Yuki looked at the picture in Ne's hands. "You're thinking about your past again?"

"Hai, I wish I could remember more than just my birthday, the day oji-san died, what happened before I met you and, some other things in my past." When he mentioned his oji-san's death, he remembered his little cousin and what had happened.

FLASHBACK

"_Where is he?!" Tears were running down Ne's face as he ran inside the hokage's office. In his hands was his white flute._

_The Sarutobi stared at Ne and shook his head. "Gomen, demo…He died."_

"_Nani? Where is obaa-chan then?"_

"_She died while giving birth."_

_Ne's eyes widened. "Iie." He could not believe it. "Why?"_

"_Aido-"_

"_Why?! First kaa-san! Then oba-chan and oji-san!" Ne looked Sarutobi with tears still coming out. "Please don't tell me that my cousin died too!"_

_Sarutobi looked over his shoulder. There, were Hiashi, Jiraiya and some ANBU. Sarutobi nodded his head at Jiraiya, who was holding a newborn baby. Jiraiya walked up to Sarutobi and stood in front of Aido."_

"_I-is that?" Ne stared at the sleeping newborn. He had blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks._

"_Hai, it is your oji-san's son." Sarutobi told Ne._

"_What is his name?"_

"_We don't know. Your oji-san never gave us a name before he died."_

"…_Naruto…"_

_Sarutobi had a questionable look on his face. "Nani?"_

"_Naruto." Ne looked up at all the adults. "His name is Naruto."_

_Sarutobi smiled at the young Ne. "Naruto it is then."_

_Ne stared at Naruto still fast asleep. "I promise to you oji-san, I will protect Naruto like you protected me and this village. I promise that I will love him no matter what."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"It seems I can't keep my promise now." Ne put the picture on the table next to the bed. "But maybe I can look for Naruto one day."

"For now though, this will be our home." Yuki spoke. "These people might be able to help you later on. It is also good we don't have to sleep in that cold abandon cabin. Oh! I just remembered. Everyone should be here in a minute."

"Very good…" Ne continued to unpack his things. About thirty seconds later there was a loud scream. Ne went to the door o see what was happening in the hallway.

There, was a woman with a silver colored trench coat and white on the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the coat. She wore a white shirt and black pants on underneath the coat. She had a waterfall head protector on her right arm. She had her silver hair down to her waist and had black eyes. She had a tattoo of a Z on her wrist. She also had the kanji for Ushi on her back.

The woman screamed as Ne watched her run by him. He watched her retreating form before hearing something else coming down the hallway. Ne looked back to the direction the woman was coming from and saw all of his rats running towards him. Ne sighed and went back into his room. His rats soon came in the room and began to look around their new home.

"Everyone." All the rats looked up at Ne. "You are not to leave this room without mine or Yuki's permission. You cannot scare the people here and do not steal anything like their food from them. The leader Tatsu said if we asked the woman who cooks here nicely, she will make us anything we want." The rats went to talk to themselves, talking in their own language of what they should get.

"Quiet!" Yuki yelled, all rats went to him. "He is not finished talking."

"Aritgotou Yuki-kun." Ne cleared his throat. "I have a new name now, so you all can no longer call me Aido. My name now is Ne." All the rats nodded their heads. "Now, for being able to live here is a payment for the one we have lost, may he lay in peace." All was silent for the rat Tatsu and Tori had killed. "But Yuki and I have talked to Tatsu. He said that he wants us to be in his organization and we have agreed. If they ask us to, we will help fight in battle with them. If any rat in this room does not like any of this, you may leave now."

All the rats were silent and did not move. They did not want to leave. They cared to much for Ne to leave him. He had done so many things for them, him and Yuki both.

"Very good." Yuki spoke. "You can all go back as you were." The rats went back to explore the room and Ne continued to unpack his things. "Are you sure it is okay for all of them to stay here? I mean, the woman in the hall looked terrified of them."

"It will be fine. Tatsu said if no one liked us they can leave. He made a deal with me and he said he is going to keep it. The only way the deal can brake is if I want to leave. No one else can make us leave."

Yuki nodded his head. "Very well then." He looked around the room. This place does seem larger than where we lived."

"It is. Tatsu said this is the second biggest room to his."

"Remember when I brought you to our old home?"

"Of course." Ne looked over at the at the picture on the table. "It was after I lost most of my memories."

FLASHBACK

"_Why are we leaving again?" Ne asked a Junnin on his right. There were two other junnins with them and one held a small baby in her arms._

"_We are taking you to another village. It will be a lot safer there."_

"_Did Jii-san say so?"_

"_Hai, he wants you and Naruto to be safe from harm. The village we are taking are going to does not know about the Kyuubi. So no one will try to hurt you both again."_

_Ne nodded his head. He looked down at the flute in his hands. It had been about three month since his little cousin was born. Someone had tried to sneak in their home and kill him, but like Ne promised, he protected his little cousin. It was not long before a white haired man came and stopped the impostor. After that, the three junnin Ne was traveling with told him that they had to escort him and Naruto to another village. They were in such a hurry, Ne was not even able to say goodbye to anyone. They had been traveling for a week and had only rested when the sun went down._

"_I'm tired of walking. I wonna go back home." Ne whined._

"_We will be in the next village tomorrow and we will take a rest soon." Said the second junnin as he looked at the sun going down._

"_Why don't you play your flute Aido?" The third juunin spoke._

_The first junnin glared at the woman. "Iie, that is a bad idea. We…Don't want to bother people around here with your flute."_

_The woman got what he really meant and nodded her head._

"_Why can't we just do this here?" The second Junnin suggested. "We're to far away and no one will find us."_

"_Do what?" Ne asked confusingly._

"_Nothing, he does not know what he is talking about." The first Junnin said._

"_I agree with him. No one will find us and if they do we will be long gone." The woman said._

_The first man thought about it and sighed. "Fine, I'm tired of traveling with the demon and his cousin."_

_Ne became scared as all the junnin looked at him. He walked backwards slowly and soon…Everything went dark._

"_Aido! Aido, where are you?!"_

_Young Ne slowly opened his eyes. It was now night and his head was pounding as he lay on the ground. He slowly pushed himself up and sat Indian style. He looked around and found himself in a forest._

"_Aido!"_

"_Who…Who is that?" Ne wondered. It sounded familier and tried to think who it was, but he could not remember. What he did remember was the three junnin. He grew scared as tears came to his eyes. "N-Naruto. Did they-"_

"_Aido, where are you?!"_

"_Iie!" Ne stood up and started to run away from the voice. He ran as fast as he could, afraid that those Junnins would find him. "They must've gotten Naruto, what do I do?" Ne then accidentally tripped over a rock and fell to the ground._

"_Are you okay?" Came a voice from Ne's right._

_Ne snapped his head to his right, but did not see anyone. There was though, a rat white rat with some black fur on it._

"_Wh-who's there?" Ne tried to stand again, but his leg was injured from the trip and fell back down._

_The small rat walked up to Ne. "Me you human. I am the one who is talking."_

_Ne became freaked out by this. "I-it's talking!" Ne began to crawl backwards until he reached a tree. "The rat is talking!"_

"_Of course, for I am no ordinary rat." The rat walked up to the boy and went to his injured leg. A strange light came from the rat to the leg. "I am a demon."_

_Ne gasped. "B-but you're so small. Aren't they supposed to be big?"_

"_Not all demons are as big as the tailed demons. I am young too so I have some time to grow."_

_Ne's leg started to feel better from the rat's healing. When the rat was done, Ne stood back up and walked in a circle. It was all better and when Ne was about to say thank you, another voice came._

"_Aido!"_

_It was the Junnins! Ne knew it was them, he just knew it. _

"_Here, follow me." The rat ordered the blonde boy and ran. Ne followed as he was told until they reached what looked like an abandon cabin. Ne let the rat lead him inside and he shut the door._

"_Aido! Where are you dammit!"_

_Ne moved a curtain carefully so he could look outside. There, he saw a white haired man yelling for him. Ne thought the man looked familiar, but could not figure out why. Ne noticed he was holding something wrapped up in his arms. The man looked over at the small cabin and began to walk over to it. This got Ne scared and the rat by him noticed this. He went deep into the dark cabin, leaving Ne by himself._

"_Aido, are you in there?" The white haired man twisted the doorknob. "It's me, Jir-ah!"_

_When he opened the door, hundreds of rats ran past him. A little fraked out, the man jumped up and landed on a nearby tree branch._

"_I don't think he would be in there with all of those." Ne watched as the man retreated._

_Ne sighed as he fell backwards and landed on his rear. He tried to calm down when he noticed he had something in his left hand. He looked and saw he had been holding a flute the whole time. He tried to remember where had gotten it. His eyes widened._

"_Oji-san…"_

"_Are you okay?" Ne looked over to his right to see the rat that had helped him. Ne just nodded his head yes at the rat's question. "Good, by the way my name is Yuki. What is yours?"_

"_Aido."_

"_Nice to meet you Aido." More rats came from behind Yuki. "These rats are…Ano…My family you could say."_

"_Are they demons too?"_

_Iie, but that is why I am live with them. I help protect them from danger."_

"_I see…D-do you think you can have them help me find my way home?"_

"_Where is your home?"_

_Ne was about to respond, but did not. "I…I don't know…" Tears started to fall down his face. "I don't know the name, I don't know where it is, I-I forgot."_

_Yuki climbed on Ne until he reached his shoulder. He rubbed his head against Ne's neck. "Please don't cry, everything will be okay. Try harder and I'm sure you'll remember."_

_After a half hour of crying and trying to remember where he was from, what was his last name, who was the man and Junnins from earlier, still nothing. Yuki had decided for Ne to go to sleep and got the rats to bring him a blanket. They would try to help him remember tomorrow and look for the boy's cousin._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Naruto maybe dead now. But that will not stop me from looking." Ne was done packing.

"That's good." Yuki said. "Now, lets go ask that woman Tatsu was talking about so she can get you some new clothes."

Ne nodded his head in agreement and was about to leave, but stopped. He went to pick up the picture that made Yuki confused.

"What are you going to do with that?" The demon rat asked.

"You'll see." Ne walked out of his room and shut his door behind him he walked down the hallway until he saw the same woman from earlier. This time, she was holding a broom in her hands and had a killing intent coming off of her.

"Did you see some rats coming down here?" Ushi asked. "I know they're around here somewhere."

"They are in my room." Ne said.

"Good, now I'll go in there and take care of them."

"Don't!" Yuki spoke. "They are our family. You mustn't kill them."

"Ah!" Ushi took a couple steps backwards. "It talked!"

Ne glared at Yuki. "Do not scare are new teammate like that. We want to make a good first impression. Wait to speak until I tell them about you." Yuki nodded his head in understanding. Ne looked back to Ushi. "Gomen na sai, he did not mean to scare you like that. But what he said is true."

"S-so you are the one who brought them here?" Ushi asked shakily, freaked out that a rat had just talked.

"Hai, but there is nothing to fear. I told them to not leave my room without my permission."

"Good, I don't want those things all over the place."

"I understand. I was wandering, do you know where person Ushi is? I need to ask her a question."

"Well go on and ask. For I am Ushi, the mother-like figure around this place."

"Oh, Gomen na sai. Tatsu had told me there were two women in this organization. So I was not sure."

"To know who everyone is, just look on our backs and read." Ushi turned around and showed Ne the 'Ushi' on her back. "See what it says?"

Ne stayed quiet. Ushi turned back around and gave him a worried look. He was all quiet all of a sudden and she did not know why.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I…I can not read." Ne told her. He was never taught how to read when he was younger since he did not go into school yet. That, or he just can not remember how when he lost his memories.

"Nani?! Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"…I just can't." Ne said, with a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

Ushi sensing the annoyance did not go farther questioning about his reading. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Tatsu says you are the one who makes everyone's uniforms. I was hoping you could make mine look like this." Ne lifted the picture of his uncle to the woman.

Ushi stared at the picture, wondering why he would want to look like the Yondaime. She knew about the Yondaime and only met him once when he came to her village. She had talked to him for a little bit when he came to a restaurant her family owned. She looked back at N and noticed they looked kind of a like.

"Ano…I don't think I can make a vest and you have to wear a trench coat. That's what the people in Zodiac are going to wear."

"Well, I want to look different then. I will repay you if you make mine look different."

"Hmm…" Ushi thought about it for a moment. "All right then. You have to help me decorate this place some more and help do some of my chores until your uniform is done." She held out her hand. "Deal?"

Ne looked over at Yuki who nodded his head. "Fine. I will accept." He took her hand and shook it."

"Good. Now follow me, we need to do some laundry." Ushi then lead Ne and Yuki down the hall until they came to a green door. "If you have any dirty clothes, you have to put them in here for me to wash them. Now, everyone here has their own colored basket so no one's clothes will get mixed up, kay?"

"Hai, but which one is mine?" He asked Ushi opened the door. Inside was eight baskets of clothes, each being a different color. There were some other empty basket in the right corner. Ushi walked over there and thought for a moment.

"Hmm…What color should you be?" She looked around at the empty baskets. "Ah! How about yellow?" She picked up a yellow basket to show Ne. He nodded his head yes before Ushi picked up another basket, "You will have two baskets to put your dirty clothes in. If one of them brakes, I will give you another one." She set the yellow basket back down and picked up a red one with clothes in it. "Okay, grab the brown basket over there."

Ne looked around and spotted a brown basket full of clothes. He picked it up and looked back at Ushi, waiting for what to do next.

"Okay, now follow me outside. We're going to go to a nearby stream to wash the all these." Ushi said as she walked out the door and headed down the hallway. She looked back to see Ne shutting the door behind him and quickly catching up to her.

They made it outside and saw the sun was going to go down soon. Ushi told Ne they had to hurry before it was night to wash the clothes. She had to hurry to make everyone dinner and she could not afford to make it late.

"Okay, just listen to my instructions and make sure no clothes go down stream." Ushi said as she set the basket she had been carrying on the ground.

Ne nodded his head as Yuki jumped off his shoulder. The rat went under a tree to relax since he most likely will not have any when they go back. With all those rats, how is he able to get his beauty sleep?

It had been a while and now Ushi was putting up the wet clothes on some tree branches. They needed to dry and she did not have a dryer. Tatsu had said he was going to put in electricity back at the cave after her and I were down renovating it. Then he said he was going to buy her some things for her kitchen and a washer machine and a dryer.

Ne also helped hang the clothes without any complaints. Ushi thought he would whine or something like the rest of the guys in Zodiac. She was happy since if he did she would become annoyed as hell and punch him to the moon. She had done that to Tori after he said he was never going to do some women's work. If I did not stop her, Tori would have had to go to the hospital.

Yuki meanwhile, was enjoying the peace outside. His eyelids were getting heavy and he felt very sleepy. He was about to go to sleep when he smelled something. He lifted his head and looked around.

"Ai-Ne!" Yuki called over to the blonde.

"What is it?" Ne stopped hanging the clothes and walked over to Yuki.

"I smell blood."

Ushi was hanging up a shirt when she heard Yuki. She was going to question him about it when she saw someone. There, a large black ram was walking with a sleeping girl, around the age of twelve or thirteen, was on its back. The girl had dark blue hair (not as dark as Hina-chan's) in two long pony tails. She had a waterfall headband in her hands while another was on her forehead. The girl also had dried blood all over her clothes, face, and arms.

The ram that was carrying the girl saw Ushi and Ne. He quickly ran towards them for them to help. Ushi though, was thinking he was charging at them to attack. She about to go into a fighting when Ne stopped her by going in front of her and saying "Don't." She stared at him confusingly, not understanding why he stopped her.

"Just wait until he is close enough." Ne told Ushi.

The ram came closer and closer, making Ushi think if they would be able to get out of its way in time. She soon let the thought go when she saw the ram slow down and made a stop in front of Ne.

"Excuse me," the ram spoke, out of breath. "Can you please help us?"

"Hai!" Ushi said as she went to get the girl off his back. The ram knelt down so it would be easier for Ushi.

Ushi laid the girl on the ground and examined her.

"I don't see any wounds." She said. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know." The ram said. "She had summoned me and I found her with blood all over her. I had also saw two of her teammates behind her."

"What happened to her teammates?"

"They are…They're both dead."

"Nani? They are both dead and she is still alive, unharmed?" Ushi took a moment to think. "Did she kill them herself?"

"I don't know. When I asked her what happened, she just cried."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"I see…I think we should get her cleaned up. I'll wash her in the stream. Ne, you go back to the cave and tell everyone to prepare for her arrival. Tell Tastu to get her my clothes and that I don't care they might be a little big. Bring them here along with some soap. Tell I to get some food for her since it looks like she hasn't eaten. And last, tell Tori to stay out of everyone's way and keep his damn mouth shut!"

Ne nodded his head and ran back to the cave. Yuki stayed behind as well so she could see if the girl would be okay.

"All right, now to get this blood off of you." Ushi was taking off the girls' bloody clothes when she noticed her company…Which were both male. "You two! Turn around now!"

Yuki and the ram had realized she was talking to them and did what they were told. They turned around, not wanting to see the scary woman mad.

Ushi had lifted her(with her undergarments still on) to the stream and put her body in it. She waited for Tatsu to arrive so she could clean the girls' arms. Tatsu did come and gave Ushi the soap and turned around like Yuki and the ram. Ushi was done and put her clean clothes on the girl. The clothes were big on her, but it was good for now until Ushi was able to make some clothes that'll fit her.

After getting her dress, the girl slowly opened her eyes. They were light blue and were also red from what looked like crying to much. She looked off into the distance as if she was hypnotized by something.

"H-Hikaru…Ren…" She whispered before closing her eyes again. She went back to a deep sleep as Ushi held her and comforted her like a mother would for her child.

Ushi lifted the girl back up, only to be taken by Tatsu. He held the girl in his arms and asked what was going on. Ne had only told him to come here with new clothes and some soap. Ushi explained the things she had learned from the large ram before heading back to the cave. The clothes that were drying were still there and Ushi said she would return for them with Ne.

"Ushi! I got the food!" Ushi looked to see who was talking to her as she arrived to the cave.

The man had long red hair that almost reached the ground and his eyes were squinted a little. He was a large man and his purple trench coat, with yellow at the end, that almost did not fit him. On his cheek was a Z tattoo and on his forehead was a grass headband with a slash going through. On the back of his coat was the kanji for I. He ran towards Ushi and Tatsu in as fast as he could.

I was running towards Ushi in a panic and he did not notice his pet on the ground. I accidentally stepped on her tail, making her squeal and him falling to the ground. He made sure the food was okay, knowing Ushi would get angry if her food was wasted. It was all okay and checked his pet.

His pet was a little pink pig. The pig had bright blue eyes and a long strand of blonde hair over its right eye. Tied on to her tail, was a purple bow. If Naruto or his friends saw the little pig, they would say it looked a lot like someone they knew. (coughInocough)

"Oh Kagura-chan!" The man picked up his pet and hugged it. "Papa is sorry for stepping on you! Papa didn't mean to! Please forgive papa!" Tears were rolling down his face in a Gai and Lee manner.

The pig, named Kagura, also had tears coming down her face as she snuggled closer to her 'papa's chest.

"Please don't get in papa's way again like that! I know you're hungry, but you know how scary Ushi can be! You remember the last time she hurt papa!"

"I! Give me the food now!" Ushi ordered, getting really irritated with I. "This is an emergency!" Ushi lead Tatsu and the ram towards her room where the girl could rest. Yuki then left to find Ne.

"Huh?" I looked at the girl in Tatsu's arms. "Oh! Gomen na sai!" He put Kagura on the ground and got up to his feet. He picked up the food he got before he followed Ushi to her room.

When they entered the room, I had noticed that Ushi's room was bigger than his. When started to complain to Tatsu, he just said that Ushi works harder around here than anyone else. I was going to say he does work too, but Ushi interrupted him. She told him to give her the food and go get some water. I mumbled some things like 'I can't believe I stepped on Kagura's tail' and 'I have to make it up to her or she'll hate me forever.' Tatsu and Ushi just ignored him.

Ushi tried to wake the sleeping girl gently. The girl slowly opened her eyes. She looked around a little and was frightened when she saw Ushi and Tatsu.

"Hikari." The ram got closer to the bed. "Do not be frightened. These people are here to help you."

The girl named Hikari calmed down a little and relaxed. She noticed the her head was lying on Ushi's lap. She sat up on the bed.

"Where am I?" Hikari asked, almost ordering.

" Your at our hideout." Tatsu said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your ram here came to me and my friend. I washed you in the stream nearby and gave you my clothes." Ushi said

Hikari looked down. It was true, she was wearing new clothing. She looked back at Ushi. "Arigotou."

"It was no problem. I couldn't just leave you like you were." Ushi smiled at the young girl.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Tatsu asked.

Hikari thought about it, what had happened? She was on a mission with her teammates and they were headed home. When it was getting dark, her teammates were setting up camp while she went to get some fire wood. When she returned she…

"No…" Hikari whispered. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done.

"Did you do something?" Ushi asked. But the only response she got was silence. Ushi sighed. "Maybe you can tell us tomorrow when you're ready. Right now you need to eat." Ushi handed her a plate of fruit and vegetables. "This is all we have since we got them out of the forest. We have been thinking of going to the village nearby for groceries. I hope these are good for now"

Hikari just nodded her head and nodded her as she grabbed the plate. She took little bites of the food on her plate. I came in with a glass of water and handed it to Hikari. He soon left with Tatsu following him. The only ones in the room now were Ushi, Hikari and her summoned ram.

"Are you going to be all right?" Ushi asked after minutes of silence.

"Hai." Replied Hikari before taking the last bite out of her fruit.

"So tell me about yourself." Ushi took the empty plate from the girl and puts it on the side table.

"…I'm a gennin from the village hidden in the waterfall."

"Oh yes, I saw your headband. I left it by the stream so I can wash your clothes later when I get the clothes I was drying."

"Was…Was there another headband I was holding?"

"Hai, I left it with yours so don't worry. Was it one of your teammate's?

"It was…His name was Hikaru.

"Hikaru? That almost sounds like your name."

"I know…"

"Why is that?"

"…We just do." Hikari's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked about him."

"Iie, it is all right." Hikari wiped her eyes with her right hand.

Ushi stood up from the bed and picked up the plate and cup. "I'm going to go clean these. You lay down and rest; I'll be back in ten minutes." Ushi went out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hikari?" The ram spoke.

"Hai Hiro?" Hikari looked at the ram.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I'm going to go back now and I don't want to leave you if you're not okay."

"Don't worry about me. If I need you I can just summon you."

Hiro nodded his head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hikari stared at where the ram had stood. She was alone now in the room. After just a few minutes, someone opened the door.

"Ushi! Why the hell am I supposed to stay in my room for the rest of the night?" Tori came in. "What did I do…This…Time…You're not Ushi."

Hikari stayed silent, not sure if she should talk to the boy. She did not think it was a good idea and wanted the boy to leave. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she glared at Tori.

"You must be that girl I was talking about." Tori walked up to the bed and climbed on. He sat with his legs criss-cross. He held out his right hand. "I'm Tori, what's your name?"

Hikari looked at his hand for a second before finally deciding to take it. "Hikari."

"Hikari, huh? That's a nice name." Tori grinned at her.

"Glad you like it is since I sure don't."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It reminds me of someone I don't like." She looked down at the bed. She really did hate Hikaru and glad that he was gone. But part of her will care for him and she wished he was still here.

"Really? That's to bad…Oh! I know! I heard that you had a summoned ram. You summoned it, right?"

"Of course I did, who else do you think it was? My imaginary friend?" She looked at him with an angry 'you are such a baka' look.

"Er…Gomen na sai." Tori saw her glare and did not really like it. "Anyway, why don't I call you Hitsuji? Is that okay?"

"I guess so."

"Cool, so…Want do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Okay then you can listen to me. I'll tell you about everyone here."

Hikari thought about it. She did not know these people and she could learn who they were if he told her about them.

"Fine." Hikari said as she prepared to listen.

Tori grinned, glad that he had someone his age to talk with. And a girl at that! Maybe she would want to be his girlfriend? She was really cute and she seemed pretty cool to him. He started to tell her about the people in Zodiac.

Meanwhile…

Jiraiya was at the front gates of Konoha. He was about to leave for another endless search. He brought out a picture of Arashi and a young Aido. Next to Arashi was a blonde woman. She was holding Aido close to her, as if she did not want to let go. He had sworn that he would look for Aido, for Naruto.

FLASHBACK

"_You're leaving to look for him again?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya. He had come in to say goodbye to her and would be back to help Naruto train some more. "It's been years and we don't know what those junnins did. They might have killed him."_

"_I know. I was lucky I got there in time to get Naruto. They had told me they did something to him and threw him off in the forest somewhere." Jiraiya said._

"_Then you had killed them all on the spot after they would not tell you where they left him." Tsunade brought out her trusty sake and poured it into her cup._

"_I looked everywhere in that forest and two of the closest villages." Jiraiya sighed. "I'm not giving up though."_

"_You've looked for him while looking for Oroshimaru, during Naruto's training, and even after doing your research you'd look in the same village. You know they might have killed him."_

"_I know, but that's not stopping me. I'm not going to stop just because of that."_

"_Why are you still looking Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked before taking a sip of her sake._

"_Because of Naruto."_

_Tsunade looked at Jiraiya questionably. "For Naruto?"_

"_Hai. He thinks he has no family and is alone. If I do this, things will be different for him. And Arashi will also be happier in the afterlife; seeing his son finally reunited with Aido." Jiraiya headed towards the door to leave._

_Tsunade chuckled a bit. "Well Jiraiya, I hope you find the boy this time. Good luck."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Jiraiya put the picture back into his pocket. He looked up at the cloudless blue sky and smirked.

"I'll find him and bring him back to Konoha Arashi, just wait and see…"

End of chapter

**Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I  
****Rat, Ox, Tora, U, Dragon, Snake, Uma, Ram, Saru, Rootser, Dog, Boar**

**Lovelyanime**: There, all done. I had decided to make Ne's rat a demon since it didn't seem to be a bad idea. And his name being Yuki? I just wanted to name him something and Yuki came to mind…Then few minutes later I had finally realized it was the name of the guy who can turn into a rat on Fruits Basket. I felt like a baka there for a moment for not realizing it. (lol) Then I had decided if I call him Yuki, why not call the other animals in here the names of the other Fruit basket characters. So Kagura and Hiro are named after the people on Fruits Basket. Okay, Ne being Naruto's cousin? I did not think of this until like a month ago. I had planned he would kind of look like Naruto before, but then that had came to my mind. Yeah, Ne can't read but someone will teach him soon. Now Ushi, she does not really fight that much. She's always to busy working around the hideout cleaning and cooking. She's the mother-figure of Zodiac and you don't want to mess with her. She will chew you out if you do anything to make her mad. My friend made a joke of her since she's the ox. He said something that she makes the beef or whatever. I got kind of mad at him for a while. I, he's suppose to be kind of funny in this story. He has a pet pig that looks like Ino(lol) I couldn't help myself but to do that. Hikari, or Hitsuji, is kind of mysterious right now, but what happened before she arrived will be revealed in the next chapter.

**Hinata**: Please review everyone. It will help a lot by…Making LA-san and I very happy.

**Lovelyanime**: Yeah, you don't want Hina-chan and I be sad do you? (does a Hisoka puppy-dog look)

**Polls! **(I don't know who should be paired up with who so I need your help! Here are your options)Ushi/I  
Ushi/Tatsu (I'm leaning towards this, but I want to see if everyone else wants it to)  
Hanabi/Tori  
Hitsuji/Tori  
Shikamaru/Ino  
Chouji/Ino  
Kiba/Ino  
Shikamaru/Temari  
Ne/Temari  
You suggest one and I'll think about it

**Reviews!  
****Turok1**- It'll be a Naru/Hina. This chapter was the last scene of a Naru/Saku, I promise. I don't like Sakura that much so it's defiantly not going to be a Naru/Hina/Saku.

**Maned Wolf Goddess**- Thank you. I kind of like stories that start out sad too, they're pretty cool. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

**JSai**- Thank you. I'm glad it sounds interesting to you. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Ikasury** - (reads plans for Sakura's demise) Hmm…Interesting. And I agree with you. I hate it when she goes near him and acts like that. It makes me rally sad for Hina-chan, it makes me want to cry. (I'm serious, it does make me want to cry most of the time) And I kind of like stories when like Naruto dies, sometimes with Hinata, but it makes me want to cry and go after the people who wrote it. And I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one too. Id didn't like the Naru/Saku scene myself, I even felt like dying while writing it. And you're right, thank you for real friends! (glomps chibified Kiba, Neji, Shino too) I know Hanabi might seem a bit ooc. She does act mean when other Hyuuga's are around, but in truth she cares for her sister. Hanabi barely spends time with Hinata and tries to get her attention by doing something to get her mad. That's what I usually do to my sister(lol) She lives in a different state and spends her times with friends. Even though I'm 15, I'm needy(starts crying) She moved and left me alone with my little brother that gets me mad everyday! Oh well, I get my anger out on Sakura so I don't have to get in trouble by hurting my brother (even though the little gaki deserves it) Err…Sorry, kind of got off the subject. Hiashi, he's starting to finally feel guilty for what he has done to Hinata for all those years. I'm glad you liked Mi, Inu, and Ne, they're a couple of my favorites too(others are U, Uma, Hitsuji and Tora) Thank you for telling me what story I was thinking of. I thought he brought back the rats, but I couldn't remember. The story does kind of gets worse, but it does get better like you said.

**HinaNaruFAN987**- Naruto is an idiot, but that's what makes him Naruto. Naruto might get beat up. I'm not sure if he should and if he does, I don't know who…I'm thinkoing Neji should. Oh well, just have to wait.

**RagingDragon04**- This story is not going to be a Naru/Saku, last chapter was the last scene of it. I hate that pairing too. Naruto will end up with Hina-chan, but that won't be until a really long time. That was a pretty good little story you wrote in the review. But don't be to hard on Naruto, he has a reason for doing this to Hina-chan. And the Hiashi part…That was cool. Someone should've done that sooner to him. I've revived all them already to my and everyone else's disappointment. And how dare Naruto to go through my stuff to look for my sword! That's how he got to my pocky isn't it?! He went in my room and stole them both! I had that sword in my closet and he steals it along with my pocky! Now he's going to pay!…But since you brought my sword back I won't. Thank you for giving it back to me.( walks up to Naruto and grabs box of my pocky to find it empty) But since he ate all of my pocky he is going to have to pay for that. (beats up Naruto) When Hinata joins Zodiac, she will wear something Naruto and any guy would like. I want Sakura to die but I can't. I'm sorry…The little puppy dog look is cute but I can't….Gah! No wonder Hisoka-kun uses that all the time! I'm sorry…I'm glad you like the new characters and thank you. Only like one othr person said I was a good author, so thank you very much for saying that. It's cool I gave you an idea for your new story. I read your story and it's pretty good. I'm sorry I haven't left a comment, but it wouldn't let me. I'm really sorry I couldn't. Hope you liked this chapter…RD-kun.


	5. Hell Of A First Day

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. She says she own the manga series of O-Parts Hunter(called 666 Satin in Japan). But that's nothing but a pitiful lye. We all know it belongs to Masashi's brother Seishi-sama. (tsk, tsk) Lovelyanime is such a liar.

**Lovelyanime**: I am not! I just…(sniff) Want to say I own something to feel special!

**Hinata**: You d-do own s-something LA-chan. You own th-the Z-Zodiac members.

**Lovelyanime**: That is true. Thank you for making me feel better Hina-chan! Now lets start the chapter!

**Read this  
**I have realized that that I have Ushi and Hitsuji from the same village. So, Hitsuji vilage is somewhere else. I don't know if there really is one, but her village will be hiddedn in the mountains. That's the only thing that came to my mind. I, I'm going to put a underline his name from now on in case anyone gets confused from 'I am a ninja!' from 'quit eating all the food I!' Got it? Good! In earlier chapters, I mentioned I might change the rating. I am still thinking and might actually do it in a few more chapters. Now that is all settled, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

2/24/07

Chapter 5- Hell Of A First Day

"You know, you're very pretty." Tori grinned. He had been talking to Hikari- but now named Hitsuji by Tori- for about a half an hour now. He had told her about Ushi and Tatsu and I. He said he did not know much about Ne since he had just joined and was very quite person. Tori never talked about himself for some reason. Hitsuji remembered guys like in her village, always talking about themselves; but not him though. No, he avoided it as much as he could, only answering two questions she asked about him.

Hitsuji did not even blush when he had called her pretty. She knew he was just messing with her, just like all of the rest of the boys in her village. They tell her she is pretty and wants to go out when in truth they're just playing around. "Yeah right. I'm not falling for that one." She said as she continued to stare down at the bed she was sitting on.

"You are pretty. You're even prettier than the girls in my old village."

"If you went to mine you would change your mind."

"I doubt it." Tori chuckled. "I don't really like girls that much. They can be kind of mean and bossy. I remember I made a joke once, they all yelled at me to shut up. A few of them even hit me."

Hitsuji thought he was lying, but said nothing. She wished that he would leave now so she could be alone. Yet, she wanted him to stay too. If he stayed, he would help her keep her mind off what she did… At least that was what she hoped.

"So what happened?" Tori finally asked.

Hitsuji froze and did not move for a few seconds She soon relaxed and sighed. "Did what happen?"

"You know, before you got here."

"I…I don't know." She lied. She bit her lower lip as the memories came back to her mind.

"I think you're lying. Just tell me what happened and maybe I can help."

Hitsuji laughed. "You nor anyone can help. It's to late and for what happened."

"Maybe if you tell me what happened I can help you feel better."

"The only way for you to make me feel better is if you killed me."

Tori's eyes widened. "I'm not going to kill you. Why the hell do you want that?"

"Because…" Hitsuji looked at him and tears threatened to fall from her face. "I killed my own teammates. I deserve to die."

Meanwhile…

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to his old perverted sensei. He was just walking by when he saw Jiraiya by the gates of Konoha.

"What do you want?" Jiraiya asked, a little annoyed by the nickname.

"I just wan to know where you're going. Think I can come? Yamato is out on another mission so I have no one to train me."

"Iie, I need to do something and don't need you bothering me."

"What is it that you need to do?" Naruto asked. "It's more of your damn research, isn't?"

Not wanting Naruto to know about his cousin yet, he nodded his head yes. "There's a new hot spring somewhere in the rice country. I wanted to check out all the women there." Jiraiya grinned pervertedly and chuckled. "You still want to come with me?"

"I don't think so. I need to train and don't want to get beat up by a herd of women." Naruto said as he started to walk away. "I'll see you when you come back."

"All right then. Maybe I can bring a surprise for you." Jiraiya sighed. "If I can find it that is." He mumbled.

Jiraiya began to walk out of the village to start his search once more. He looked back over his shoulder to see Naruto walking away, probably to get some ramen. He looked back up at the sky, hoping he would finally find Aido.

But just like all the other searches, it will be another failed mission.

Meanwhile…Ushi and Ne

"That baka! How dare he eat and makes me clean after him!" Ushi yelled as she cleaned the dishes I left behind. "If he wasn't out training right now, I'd kill him kill him right now!"

After she finished with the last plate, she dried her hands with a nearby towel. She was still muttering about asking Tatsu to kick I out, but knew Tatsu would not. Tatsu was not there anyway. He had left in a teleport jutsu to see how Inu and Mi were doing on their search.

"Is the girl okay?" Ne came into the kitchen. He was by himself since Yuki was taking a walk outside.

Ushi turned to Ne. "I think so. I left her alone for a little bit so she can collect her thoughts. Maybe she can tell her summoned ram what happened. Then I can get the information from him." Ushi put down the towel on the counter. "I better go check on her."

"I will come too. I want to see if she is all right."

"Fine, but if she doesn't want you there you have to leave."

Ne nodded his head before Ushi leads him to her room where Hitsuji was in.

Back to Tori and Hitsuji…

"Why did you do that?" Tori asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I…I got angry at them." Tears were still forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them out.

"What did they do to make you angry?" Tori asked.

"I…I" Hitsuji did not know what to say.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I just got mad, that's all."

"You know…There was someone that got me mad all the time." Tori smiled sadly. "I almost killed him, but Tatsu did it first." Tori remembered that day, it was the first time he met Tatsu. It was so glad Tatsu came, if not he was not sure what was going to happen.

"What?" Hitsuji just stared at Tori, wondering who it was that Tatsu had killed. She snapped out of it and turned the other way from him. "You don't understand, this is different."

"How is it different?"

"It just is. Now will you leave me alone?" Hitsuji was starting to get angry again. Tori was annoying her with all of his questions.

"But I want to know how it's different and see if I can help you feel better."

"Hitsuji turned back to Tori. She had an angry expression on her face. "You want to know?"

Tori nodded his head yes, thinking this was a bad idea.

"The reason why it's different is…"

Ushi and Ne came into the room and saw the two on the bed. Ushi was about to yell at Tori, but could not.

"Is because one of my teammates was my own _brother_."

Tori just sat there, not even looking the bit of shocked. Ushi and Ne though froze in place at what they just heard. Hitsuji's eyes widened when she saw Ushi and Ne.

Ushi snapped out of it and decided to speak. Tori, go to your room. NOW!"

Tori did what she said. He did not wanting her to make him clean the hideout like last time when he did not listen.

Hitsuji just stared at Ushi, afraid that she might do something for killing her teammates. She saw Ne and was even more afraid. He did not look like a very happy person.

Ushi walked up to Hitsuji and sat on the bed next to her. She reached out to the young girl, but Hitsuji flinched and closed her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Ushi stroked Hitsuji's cheek with her hand. Hitsuji looked up at Ushi with wide eyes. "Just tell me what happened and I promise that nothing will happen to you."

Hitsuji stared at Ushi and saw her eyes were full of many emotions. She felt Ushi pull her into a hug. Hitsuji thought the hug was like the ones her mother would give her. So warm, caring, lovingly, so…Motherly.

Hitsuji thought about what happened. It happened so quickly to her. They were just on a simple mission, that was it. She was doing fine until Ren and Hikaru finally made her snap…

FLASHBACK

_Hitsuji walked down a dirt road with her teammates ahead of her. The two boys, Ren and Hikaru, were talking to each other. Hitsuji just walked behind them and watched them. This was their first mission without their sensei, but it did not go so well._

_They did complete the mission; that was still good. But the way the two boys were treating her was awful to her.. When their sensei was around, they would not say anything because they knew they would get in trouble. Since he was not there at that moment, they were doing whatever they wanted. They were making fun of her, talking bad things about her behind her back, and saying things like she was weak. They said it was her fault that they almost failed the mission. It was not true though. The worse thing about this was…_

_Her own brother was doing it too._

_She always defended him when someone said bad things about him. Yet he never helped her when they did the same thing to her. He would always tell his friends embarrassing things about her and they all made fun of her. She tried to ignore her brother and the other people in their village. She did not understand why everyone would treat hr this way. What had she done to them?_

_It probably when they went to the academy and Hikaru wanted to be in the cool crowd. Hitsuji did not believe in popularity and thought it that being popular was stupid. She did try to make friends though, but no one wanted to be her friend. She remembered once they said she was to weird and strange right in front of her face._

"_I think we should stop here and set up camp." Hikaru said as he set his backpack down._

"_Yeah, good idea." Ren took off his backpack and began to unpack._

_Hitsuji looked around. "Don't you think we should go somewhere else? I don't like this forest and I think we should stay away from the trail. You know, so no one can find us in case they're bandits."_

"_Well it's two against one. We want to stay here and make camp right on this spot." Ren told her, with a hint of anger in his voice._

"_Yeah Hikari." Hikaru started to get the tent ready. "It's not like anything is going to happen to us. What are you, a chicken or something? Afraid of the big bad bandits might get you?" Hikaru and Ren both laughed at the stupid joke._

"_I'm not afraid, I'm just being cautious. You know what sensei said that when camping for the night you need to be careful in case missing nins or bandits come. You've heard the story he told us when he was on a mission with his teammates."_

"_You mean the story where a missing nin comes along and kills his teammates? I think that story is a bunch of crap." Hikaru said while laughing._

"_Yeah, I think he just made that up to scare us." Ren said as he walked over to Hitsuji._

"_I don't think he was lying. Have you ever seen the sadness in his eyes when he mentions his teammates?" Hitsuji remembered when their sensei told them the story. He looked as if he was dead inside._

"_Look," Ren stood in front of Hitsuji. "Why don't you get us some firewood. Oh wait, are you to scared to?" Ren chuckled._

_Hitsuji tried her best not to glare at him. She always tried to keep her temper down and not to get mad. Yet, Ren and Hikaru were just pushing her during this mission. She wanted to yell in Ren's face at then and there, but instead walked away. _

"_Just get some damn firewood." Hikaru said, a little annoyed with his sister. "Just get the firewood or else I'll start telling everyone another one of your secrets. Maybe I should tell them about what happened last week."_

_Hitsuji looked over at Hikaru and could not believe it. She shook her head at him before turning around to leave._

"_What a baka, I swear." Ren mumbled under his breath._

_Hitsuji bit her tongue to keep herself calm. 'He better watch it or else.' She thought to herself. She hated getting angry at people. Her parents knew about her anger problem and told her to try to stay calm. They had even tried to put her in anger management class when she was younger and it only helped a little._

_Hitsuji picked up some sticks off the ground for the fire. While she did this, she kicked some of the trees to help her calm down. This was one of the few things that made her feel better. When she was done calming down, she picked the firewood back up and left._

"_I don't know how you deal with your sister. She is such a loser." Ren said after him and Hikaru were done setting up the tent._

"_I don't know how I do it either." Hikaru laughed as he sat down next to Ren._

_Hitsuji stood behind a tree and listened. She heard her brother's laugh and immediately became angry again._

"_I got an idea. Maybe in the morning we can leave her behind." Ren suggested. "Then I bet it will show the scardy cat she really is. That'll show her that she can't do anything without us. She'll be all alone and helpless."_

"_Yeah. It'll teach her." Hikaru laughed. "But if we do it she'll never stop complaining about it. She's already annoying enough."_

"_You got that right. Remember what we and the others did to her last year? She still puts that in my face."_

"_She does that to me too. It was just a prank. We just threw water balloons at her, but she acted like they were kunais or something."_

_Hitsuji felt like yelling at them. The last time she spoke about that was a week since that happened. She never complained about that, in fact she never said anything bad about it. She was mad that they did that and wanted to scram at all the people who did it, She did not though, she just tried to keep her temper down._

"_Do you think we can get a new teammate?" Hitsuji heard Hikaru ask._

"_What do you mean?" Ren asked him back._

"_I mean, maybe we can complain about Hikari and try to get a new teammate. She drags us behind on missions and she acts like she's sensei's favorite student."_

"_Don't forget she thinks she knows everything and thinks she's better than us."_

_Hitsuji could not take it anymore. She felt like screaming at her teammates and hitting them across the head. They were telling each other lies about her. None of them were true. She put down the firewood, quietly so they would not hear her. She was about to step into the clearing when she heard one more thing that sent her over the edge._

"_I hate her." Hikaru, Hitsuji's own brother, said. _

"_Me too." Ren sighed._

_From right then and there…Everything was a blank…_

_Hitsuji found herself covered in blood and the camp area was a huge mess. Over to her left was Ren lying on the ground. A kunai was sticking out of his back as his head was turned a little to far back. There was no way he was alive, Hitsuji made sure of that. She was looking down at her brother as she strangled him with her hands. He was already dead, but that did not make her stop. His eyes were open with his lifeless eyes staring up at her._

"_I hate you! I hate you!" She repeated over and over._

_She did not understand. She had always tried to love him and stand up for him. She did not want to hate him. She did not want to regret it in case he never came back from a mission. She would feel so guilty that he died, thinking that his sister did not love him. She did not want that._

_Hikaru though- Hikaru did not care for her. He never did. He would just be there with the people picking on her instead of protecting her as she did him. She still thought he loved her even though he did not do anything. She just thought he wanted to make some friends. She could understand that, nothing wrong with someone their age wanting friends. She had no grudge against that. So she did nothing about it. But after hearing him say that he hated her…It sounded so truthful. That's when she realized he really did. He was not just trying to get some friends, he was just showing how he felt about her._

"_I HATE YOU!" She screamed on the top of her lungs as tears started to fall from her eyes. _

_Her anger had finally melted away and all the only thing left was sadness. Her brother and his friend were both gone. They were dead and she wasn't. Why? Because she had killed them with her own bloody hands. She wished that it was her that was dead now instead of them…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After that, Hitsuji realized what she had done and quickly summoned Hiro. She cried hard when he asked her what happened, not wanting to tell him what she had done. She rode on his back and cried herself to sleep. While she slept, she held onto her brother's headband to her chest. She wished all of that was just a dream, but it was not. It was reality.

"Hikari-san?" Ushi ran her fingers through Hitsuji's hair when she saw her starting to cry. "It's all right. Just tell us what happened and we'll help you."

Hitsuji took a deep breath. "It started when we went on a mission…"

Meanwhile…

Naruto walked as he headed toward his favorite ramen shop. He did not know what he should do for the day. Yamato and Jiraiya were both gone so he had no one to train him. Sakura was busy at the hospital and would not get off until tonight. The young blonde sighed as he looked behind him. Maybe he should have gone with Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun! My youthful teammate!"

Naruto looked back in front of him. There, walking towards him were Ino, Shino and Lee. They walked up to Naruto to have a short conversation. Naruto noticed that they had backpacks on them which meant they were leaving.

"What's up guys? Going on a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Hai! We are to retrieve a package for Tsunade-sama in another village!" Lee exclaimed.

"I really don't want to do this- specially with these two- but a shinobi has to do what a shinobi has to do." Ino sighed.

"We will return within a few days." Shino spoke. "I am sure everything will be fine, for there is no ninjas after this package."

"Well that's good I guess. I would have hope so if I was on the mission. Then I could kick some ass!" Naruto laughed.

"We will be back soon Naruto-kun." Lee said as he and his other two teammates began to walk towards the gates of Konoha.

"You guys be careful!"

Meanwhile…

A girl sat on the edge of a cliff as she watched the sunset. Her sand headband around her neck reflected the light from the sun.

"Pathetic." She muttered. "Those last travelers did not have a girl with them. Dammit." She looked down at herself. "I need some new clothes." The clothes she was wearing were dirty and had holes in them. They were getting too small for her since she had had them for a long time. She was unable to buy some clothes for she had no money. She stood up and stared at the sun once more. "Lets see who I'll run into."

She walked away, passing a pile of dead men on her right. She glanced at the dead pile.

"So weak and worthless lives." She continued to walk, not knowing where she will go next. It did not matter though. She had no home or friends. All she had was the memories from the mind of the one she once loved.

Back to Naruto…

Naruto continued to walk to the ramen shop. When he was near he saw the lavender eyed beauty, Hinata walk out. He was about to say something to get her attention, but stopped.

_I can't…I need her to hate me._

Naruto watched Hinata walk the other direction from his. Her hair blew in the wind.

**You are a baka. You really think she cares about me?**

Naruto did not listen to the demon from inside him. He just watched Hinata walk until she was out of his sight.

"Hinata-chan." He whispered.

Meanwhile…Tatsu…

Tatsu appeared in a forest- he used a teleport jutsu- that seemed very familiar to him. He decided to check on the two other members of his organization. Since Ushi told him that she was taking care of the young girl at the hideout herself and he was not needed at the moment. It had been a while since Inu and Mi were at the hideout and Tatsu wanted to know what was the matter.

Tatsu walked for couple minutes until he heard some noises. Interested what it was, he decided to follow the strange sound. He soon came to a clearing and looked around it. He was shocked at what was before him.

There, was Inu sitting on a log with Mi sitting on his lap. Inu was sucking and licking on Mi's neck as she moaned. She had her fingers all twisted in his hair as he growled very quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tatsu yelled, bringing the love bird's attention to him.

"T-Tatsu! What a surprise!" Inu started to laugh nervously. "M-Mi-chan and I were just-"

"Making out when you should really be searching for new members?!"

"Inu-kun thought we should take a break for while. We've been walking for hours." Mi told Tatsu, hoping he would calm down.

Tatsu was about to say something when he saw a rat. The rat was walking by as it looked at between Tatsu and Inu.

"Y-Yuki!" Tatsu yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was just taking a walk. Ne told me I could." Yuki walked up to Tatsu. "What are you doing here?"

Tatsu's right eye was now twitching. "Yuki…How far are you from the hideout?"

"Not that long away. Why?"

Tatsu looked over at Inu and Mi. He saw Inu trying to hide behind his girlfriend while she looked very confused.

"Inu…"

"H-hai?" Inu peeked over Mi's shoulder.

"Tell me, how far have you been walking all these months?"

"Ano…We may have walked around a circle."

"What?!" Tatsu yelled, as did Mi.

Mi turned around on Inu's lap to face him. "You mean we haven't even left the damn forest?"

"Maybe."

"You baka!" Mi then punched Inu in the face. "You made me think we were close to Konoha when we really were nearby the hideout?! Is that why you said it would take months to get there?!"

"M-Mi-chan, it's not what you think!" Inu put his hands up in defense.

"You are going to get it now!" Mi turned to Tatsu. "Grab his bag and take all of his books!"

"NO! NOT THAT!" Inu watched as Tatsu grabbed his bag that was by a tree. He tried to get up, but Mi stayed on his lap so he was unable to do so.

"There's also no more make out sessions, you can't even kiss me or touch me, you have to sleep outside the tent, and you are to never ask me to do anything for the rest of this search!"

"Mi-chan! Please don't! You're going to kill me! I can't last that long without touching your soft skin!"

Yuki just stared at what was happening before him. "Ano…I think I'll be leaving now…I want to check how Ne is doing…" With that, the rat ran back to the hideout, leaving the others behind.

"Gomen na sai Tatsu." Mi bowed her head. "We will be leaving right now."

Tatsu nodded his head. "Inu, don't pull something like this again. We need only four more members. It is not a time to be messing around. Understand?"

"Hai Tatsu." Inu said as tears rolled down his face. 'My books! What am I supposed to do without them? It's torture! Mi won't let me do anything with her and that's death! I will surely die by tomorrow night…'

"I am going to go back. I expect for you two to be back soon." With that, Tatsu left the same direction Yuki went without another word.

Tatsu looked down at the books and saw the words 'Icha, Icha Paradise' on the cover. He flipped through some pages as a grin came to his face. He did not have these volumes of the series. He better start reading them now before he gives them back on Inu and Mi's return…

Back to Zodiac Hideout…

"And that's what happened." Hitsuji finished her story. Tears were rolling down her eyes and she was unable to stop them from falling.

"It's okay." Ushi rubbed the young girl's back to help calm her. "Everything will be all right."

"No it won't!" Hitsuji cried. "I killed them! I am a murderer and can never go back home! Everyone will hate me for what I did!"

"You are not a murderer." Ushi and Hitsuji looked over at Ne when he spoke. "You were just angry and couldn't control yourself. It was their fault anyway. They should never talked that way to you. They should have never treated you like that." Ne walked up to the bed. "You need to be more careful from now on."

"B-but…"

"You can stay here if you would like. We have plenty of room." Ushi told the young girl. "You will be safe if you stay with us. We promise nothing will happen to you."

Hitsuji looked up at Ushi's eyes. "O-okay…"

"Good. I will go tell Tatsu about this. I am sure he will be quite pleased that you will be staying with us." Ushi kissed Hitsuji on top of her head. "You will be safe with us. No one will do what your brother and his friends did to you."

Ushi stood up and went towards the door. When she passed Ne, she told him to watch Hitsuji while she was gone. Ne agreed and then sat on the end of the bed.

"Wh-who are you?" Hitsuji asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I am Ne, it is nice to meet you." Ne spoke. "I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"You see, I listened to your story and came up with an idea. How would you like if I replaced your brother?"

Hitsuji's eyes widened. "What? Why did you came up with that idea?"

"It is just that I had a little cousin, but only knew him for a short while. So I do not have any other relative. You had a brother who treated horribly. I was thinking since now neither of us has no family I was thinking we can be one. Just to make you feel better. I can understand that you still care for your brother and don't want to replace him."

"You want to be my brother?" Hitsuji stared at Ne and thought about the idea for a while. "Ano…I would love for you to be my brother Ne-nii-san."

"I also have another thought to share with you."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Every time you are angry with something, don't hold it inside. Come to me and we shall have a sparring match. And in return you…You teach me how to read."

"You don't know how?"

"Iie, I only know a few words, but that is it. I would like my new younger sister to teach me."

A small smile came to Hitsuji's face at the word sister. "I will do my best."

"Hikari?" Ushi came into the room with Tatsu behind her. Tatsu had a smile on his face, even though he was still mad about Inu. It was good though, Tatsu had his books.

Tatsu chuckled at Hitsuji. "I knew you would be joining us. I knew it the first time I saw you in Ushi's arms." Tatsu turned to Ushi. "Make her a uniform and please help her choose her own room."

"Of course." Ushi went up to Hitsuji and helped her out of the bed. "Lets go, shall we?"

Ushi walked Hitsuji down the hallway to show her some of the rooms. Ushi was telling Hitsuji what kind of Uniform they will and asked her what colors she wanted. Hitsuji wasn't really paying attention. She was to busy thinking of what she did. She could still feel the blood on her and can still see the image of her dead brother. There was no way it was going to go away. It will remain with her for the rest of her life.

"Hitsuji-chan!" Tori ran up to Hitsuji and Ushi. "You okay? What did they do to you?" Tori glared up at Ushi, thinking she and Ne are making her leave or something.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Hitsuji smiled at Tori.

"They're not making you leave are they?" Tori asked with something in his eyes, but Hitsuji could not recognize it.

"Iie, they had actually offered for me to be a member."

Tori's face brightened. "So you're staying?" Hitsuji nodded. "Yeah!" He then hugged Hitsuji and spun her. "This'll be awesome! We'll have a great time together! We can train, hang out, eat together or whatever! It'll be so cool!"

Tori finally set Hitsuji down on the ground. She was dizzy from him spinning her, but she also had a blush on her face. She stared at Tori and saw he was grinning at her which made her blush grow.

"Okay you two!" Ushi stood between the two thirteen year olds. "There will be no romancing while I'm around! You two can do it behind my back when I'm not looking, but that's it! We already got two members making out every minute, we don't need another!"

Hitsuji's whole face went extremely red. She was not thinking anything like what Ushi just said. Tori was also red in the face and stared at Ushi as if she was crazy…He did want to maybe have Hitsuji kiss him on the cheek once. But that was it! He was not thinking of making out with her!

"I don't think they were going to do anything Ushi-chan." Tatsu walked up from behind the three. "But now that you said something, they might do it."

"Well you never know. There's always something going on in a thirteen year old's mind." Ushi turned around to Tatsu.

"Why don't you have Tori show Hitsuji the rooms." Tatsu suggested.

"Yeah! I'll do that!" Tori grabbed Hitsuji's hand. "Come on! I'll show you the room next to mine!"

Tatsu chuckled at the sight of Tori dragging Hitsuji. "Kids these days."

"Yeah…Kids…" Ushi smiled sadly.

"You okay?"

Ushi sighed. "Hai." Ushi was about to walk away when Tatsu grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at his eyes and saw his concern in them.

"I don't believe you." He stared at her back. "Are you still upset about…You know?"

Ushi looked down at the floor. "I am." She admitted.

"I told you it will be all right. When Zodiac is complete with all its members you will have your own family at last. Remember I promised?"

"I know but…" She reached underneath her shirt and traced a scar over her stomach. "I still miss the one I lost."

Ushi-chan, when I met you, you told me what happened to you. I promised that I will get members and they will be like your children. Taking care of them like a real kaa-san would."

"I know." Ushi knocked Tatsu's hand off her shoulder. "I will make everyone dinner." She looked back at Tatsu, a smile was placed across her face. "Arigotou Tatsu-kun."

Tatsu smiled back as he watched Ushi walk away from him. He did not know it, but a certain member was watching.

"So Tatsu," I came up to the older man. "Getting a little friendly with Ushi, don't ya think?"

Tatsu stared at I strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying you may like her." I started to chuckle when he saw Tatsu's face go red.

"Y-you're crazy. I do not."

"Whatever you say." The large man sighed. "I can understand though. You are like fifty years old while she's only thirty. No way that would work out." I turned his back to Tatsu so he would not see his grin.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Tatsu walked a little closer to I. "You don't think she likes older men or something?"

"Hmm…Well, if you really must know." I tried not to laugh. "I think she's more into the over waited men. You know, since she likes to cook and someone as big as me likes to eat. And you've seen her hit me when I eat before dinner. I think she likes it when she touches me."

Tatsu was ready to kill I for messing with him. Of course… Ushi did say something about she liked it when a man loved her cooking. Tatsu turned around and walked the same direction Ushi had gone. "Ushi! You are no longer to hit I no more!"

"YES! All part of the plan!" I laughed. He got to mess with Tatsu AND Ushi was not able to hit him any more. Oh yes, life was good for him now. "I got to tell Kagura-chan this! She will be so happy that her papa won't be hurt in front of her eyes anymore!" I walked off to find his little pig.

Later that night…

"Thanks for coming with me Ne." Ushi said as she carried the basket of clothes.

"A promise is a promise. I will help you until my uniform is finished." Ne carried another basket of clothes as he followed Ushi.

They had come back from the river to finish what they were doing and collected the clothes. They returned to the hideout and were walking towards the laundry room. It was late and everyone else had gone to sleep for the night.

As they walked, Ushi glanced over at one of the doors she passed. She stopped walking and continued to stare at the door that had a picture of a rooster and different signs saying 'stay out' or ones like 'go away.'

"Is something the matter?" Ne asked. He became very confused when she stopped.

"I just…Want to check on something." She placed the basket down and went up to the door.

Ne also set his basket down and stood behind her. "What is it you need to check?"

"Tori." She looked behind her at Ne. "You might want to move out of the way."

Ne did what he was told and went next to the left side of the door. Ne watched Ushi as she took a deep breath before quickly opening the door. She moved to the right side of the door just in time as a large Shuriken went by and hit the wall across the door. After that, dozens of more weapons were being thrown and stabbing the wall like it was a target in a training ground.

"Tori! Stop it!" Ushi yelled. "It's only me and Ne!"

After she said that, all the weapons stopped being thrown. Ne was confused about this and decided to peep inside the room. When he did, he gasped a what he saw. There, laid Tori in bed holding several shurikens between his fingers with piles of more weapons laying on his bed. He had a terrified look on his face and had so much fear in his eyes.

"Ne, get these weapons off of here." Ushi ordered Ne before walking into the room. She sat next to Tori and grabbed the shurikens out of his hands. "What did Tatsu and I told you?"

"I-I-I…" Tori swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's okay now Tori. You're safe." Ushi wrapped her arms around Tori into a hug. "Tatsu killed him. That man isn't going to touch you anymore."

"It doesn't feel like he's dead." Tori brought the blanket up to cover himself. "I think he's still alive and is going to do those _things_ again." Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"He won't, I promise." Ushi placed her lips on top of Tori's head and kept them there. She started to hum to settle the poor boy, which actually worked.

Tori's eyes became heavy as the fear began to go away. Ne came into the room with the weapons Tori had thrown and placed them on a nearby table. He then started to pick up the ones off the bed and put them where the others on the table.

"Goodnight Tori." Ushi whispered as she laid a sleeping Tori's head onto his pillow. "Come on Ne, we need to put away the laundry." She told Ne just before she left the room and into the hallway.

Ne followed her out as he stared at the young boy sleeping. Ushi shut the bedroom door quietly once they were both out of the room. He was about to ask her what happened, but she interrupted him.

"Tori didn't exactly have fond memories from his village." Ushi sighed as she went to pick her basket back up. "Someone had hurt him when he was a child and did…Other things to I don't want to talk about."

"Is that why he is so scared? He thinks the person will return and get him?" Ne asked as he too picked up his basket when he saw begin to walk.

"Hai, but only during the night since that's the only time he is alone. Tatsu had killed the man when he saw he was trying to kill Tori."

"Who was this person?" Ne asked.

Ushi stopped dead in her tracks to think for a moment. She did not want to reveal to much about Tori's past, but he was a member. And members needed to trust each other and cannot hide anything from each other. With another sigh Ushi turned around to face Ne. "It was his otou-san."

There was a small silence after Ushi had said that. Ne just stared at her while she just stared back at him. Ne could not believe what she just told him. Why would Tori's otou-san do something like that? Ne did not understand, but he did not understand how all families worked. The only one he could remember were Yuki and the rats.

"Lets hurry with the clothes so we can go to bed." Ushi turned back around and began to walk again. "I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." She then stopped when she remembered something else she needed to tell him. "Tatsu-kun told me you aren't from a village so you don't have a headband. Don't worry about it and I'll make you one, kay? It won't be much, but it'll have the word Zodiac on it." Ushi then continued her walk down the hallway to the laundry room.

Ne looked back at Tori's door once more before following Ushi. He was getting tired too, it had been one hell of a first day for him. All he wanted to do now was to go to sleep and wait for what tomorrow might bring.

End of chapter

**Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I  
Rat, Ox, Tora, U, Dragon, Snake, Uma, Ram, Saru, Rootser, Dog, Boar**

**Lovelyanime**: Finally! DONE! I hade a bit of writer's block during Hitsuji's flashback. So it might not be so good, but I hope people still like it. She has a bit of a anger problem, don't you think? Everyone can get angry like that and will kill people when people do things to them. It's kind of scary to me when I think about it. But people shouldn't be mean to others like Hikaru and Ren were. In the beginning when Ushi and Ne came into the room, Hitsuji was going to strangle Tori while she yells at him she killed her brother because he got her mad. But, I couldn't find a real good reason for her to do that, so I took it out. Now, who was that girl after showing Shino, Ino and Lee? Hm? You'll find out who she is in the next chapter. She won't be joining Zodiac yet in that chapter though. The next chapters are just going to show Hinata and the other unfound members. It'll be very interesting, but sad at the same time. I showed a little bit of hints of Ushi and Tori's past and won't mention them until later on in the story, like after the time skip. If anyone has also hasn't figured it out yet, Tori is a weapons master in his village like Tenten is a weapons mistress in Konoha. I hope everyone liked the Inu and Mi part. I had to add that in there. I love them together. This chapter also shows a bit of Naruto and a shows a little of a secret of his.

**Hinata**: Next time w-will be a-about me a-and s-some of the people th-that have n-not b-been found yet. So, it w-will h-have the horse, t-tiger, m-monkey, a-and the rabbit.

**Lovelyanime**: Okay everyone, please review. I'm hoping I can at least get ten reviews for each chapter from now on. But that depends if anyone reviews. I'm still good that I still get some.

**Reviews!**

**RagingDragon04**- Don't worry, I hate narusaku and I would never have it as a pairing. I'm just having it in here for a while to create more drama. Ha! The chibi look won't work on me! I have an anti-chibi jutsu! That means no little chibi looks will work o me anymore! Yay! Anyway, sorry Sakura will stay alive in this story, along with Hiashi. Hitsuji did not only kill her teammates, but her own brother! And Ne isn't Naruto's brother, he's his older cousin. Yes, Leo-san was right. Hina-chan will be the bunny. I'm sorry Leo-san, but I all ready have all the Zodiac members filled in. Maybe I can put a little part where Hina-chan talks to you in a village after the timeskip? But you'll have to remind me or else I'll forget to. Thank you for the review and I will try to update soon.

**Midnight-angel-of-darkness** -I know! How dare Sakura touch Hina-chan's man! This is out rages! We should go after the person who wrote it!…Oh wait…I put that…(laughs nervously) Never mind. Bad idea. Sakura should have a horrible death, but I can't kill her sadly.(sigh) That's how the story has to go. I believe you're not crazy. I admit I may be a little bit, but that's because I hang out with my friends a little bit to much. lol So huh…Think I can have Sakura's head so I can scare my little brother with it? I promise I'll return it.

**thechickengirleatsu**- It may get a bit sadder in the next chapter. I will try to have Hin-chan beat one of the people you suggested up after the timeskip. But That won't be until a long time, sorry.

**Darkfire8008** -Thank for reviewing like I asked Allen. I already told you why I can't have I/Ino at school, so I won't explain it again. Talk to you later.

**HinaNaruFAN987**- I hope you liked this chapter and the next. I'll try to hurry up with the next one.

**naruto hinata forever 4** -YOUR WELCOME! I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to hurry with the next.

**EmoFantasy4ever**- I'm glad you like my fanfic. I'll try to update soon.

**Ikasury**- Like the plans? I love them! Someone around here has to get rid of her. I can't see her more than a sister to Naruto too. Only Hina-chan can be more than that! No one else! Yeah, that is true about Hanabi. We don't really know her personality so you never know how she acts. I wish I could have seen the zodiac thing on animal planet(I love to learn about the zodiac animals). But oh well. Yeah, Ushi is a hard worker and can control everything that happens in the hideout. Ne, I wasn't sure if I should make him Naruto's cousin. The beginning of the last chapter was my last time to choose if he should be or not, and I chose he was. It'll be good though. Sorry about I. I didn't mean to make him seem gay. I was just trying to make him funny. But oh well. I have to be more careful from now on. Hitsuji has had a sad angry past and was finally pushed over the edge. Hitsuji was going to strangle Tori, but she didn't. I guess she does have a little Sasuke complex, huh? If you look at it that way…About the pairings, I have thought about what they should be. Only you and my friend Darkfire8008 voted and that's not a lot of people(duh). So, I decided to pick the pairings myself. They will be naruhina, choujino, TatsuUshi, HitsujiTori, nejten, temariNe, inumi and garraOC. I had all ready planned for some of them like nejten(kind of has a big part in this), gaaraOC, inumi and naruhina. I'm sorry I won't have shikatem, but after thinking for a while, I think she should be with Ne. Please forgive me! I know character development is a big deal in a story, but sometimes I get lazy and don't really pay attention to them sometimes. But I do read them after a story has like five chapters of them. I will try to hurry with the next chapter. I promise it will be very interesting. Wow, I wrote a lot. I hope you were able to read it all. See ya next time!


	6. The Unfound Members

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. She says that she plans on going to Japan and kidnap Masashi-sama. She will let him go if he gives her the rights to Naruto…(grins) But it won't work now because I just gave away her plans.

**Lovelyanime**: Curse you Declaimer! Now I have to go back to the drawing board to find a way to own Naruto.

**Hinata**: LA-chan, I-I don't th-think you'll be able t-to own N-Naruto-kun.

**Lovelyanime**: (sigh) I suppose you're right. I'll give up on it. Okay, time to talk about the chapter. I worked really hard on this chapter because it had three of my favorite characters. Hina-chan, the tiger, and the horse. It also has the monkey in here, but she's not one of my favorites. The chapter is kind of sad and interesting, s I hope you enjoy. I will let everyone know which part is about who by doing this, **Hinata**. I thought it would be easier for everyone if I did that. The chapter is Hina-chan's birthday and a lot of stuff happens to everyone. Like to Ino, Lee, Shino and the unfound members of Zodiac. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll begin the chapter now. Don't forget to review please.

5/19/07 (congratulation to my cousin Charity for graduating her college today. I wish her the best of luck on her new job too!)

Chapter 6- The Unfound Members

…**Hinata…**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, trying to get used to the sun's rays through her window. It was late in the afternoon. Hinata had been up all night reading some scrolls for some new jutsu she had been working on. She sat up in her bad as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then stretched her arms over her head and could hear cracking sounds.

"Happy birthday." Hinata sighed before finally deciding to get out of bed.

Today was Hinata's eighteenth birthday. She should be excited about it, but was not. Her family and her friends were not going to do anything special for her. Her family did not care much for her and thought having her have a party was not worth it. Hanabi was probably training Hanabi right now and it was probably going to take all day for them to finish. Shino was still on his mission with Lee and Ino, even though it has been almost a month. Tsunade told her that there had been some complications and promised they would be back soon. Shikamaru and Chouji? They did not know it was today. She already asked them if they knew what today would be, but they just said they did not have a clue. Kiba was sick and told her he was sorry he could not celebrate with her. Neji and Tenten had training to do with Gai and would not be able to get out of it. Naruto and Sakura, they…

Naruto had finally gotten Sasuke back. So Sakura and he were at the hospital right now. Sakura had told her and Tenten they might stay there all day to make sure he was good. And if Sasuke was able to leave they were all going to spend the day around Konoha. Just so Sasuke could see all the changes.

Hinata got changed into her regular clothes as she tried to think for what she should do today. Not wanting to see her otou-san or the elders, Hinata jumped out her bedroom window. Why bother seeing them when they are not going to say happy birthday to her?

"Maybe Ayame-chan is on her break?" Hinata said aloud to herself as she went past some guards at the Hyuuga entrance.

Hinata and Ayame were really good friends after that day Hinata finally told Naruto her feelings. Hinata would come by the ramen shop every day for a bowl of ramen and to talk to Ayame. She of course was very careful to make sure Naruto was not there. Ever since the lunch she had with her friends she tried to avoid Naruto as much as possible. It just hurt to much to see him and knowing she could never be with him.

"Hinata!" Hinata looked up to see Chouji and Shikamaru walking towards her. "We wonna talk to you for a sec!" Chouji yelled.

"Wh-what is it th-that you n-need" She asked when they now stood in front of her.

"Kiba wanted us to give you this." Shikamaru handed Hinata a box with lavender wrapping paper and a purple bow on top. Hinata grabbed the small box from the Naara boy and examined it some more. "It is from both Kiba and Shino. They got it a while back I guess. Right before Shino went on the mission."

"Ano…Arigtou f-for d-delivering it t-to m-me." Hinata said as she smiled at her two friends. She was glad that she had at least one birthday present today.

"You should come to get some barbecue with us tonight Hinata" Chouji suggested. "It will be really cool if you could come. Can you come around seven o'clock?"

"I-I will t-try m-my best t-to b-be there." Hinata began to walk away. "I-I have to go. I-I will s-see you later."

"Man this is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled when Hinata was out of sight. "Lets hurry and get everything ready for the surprise party."

"Why are we doing this again?" Chouji asked. "I still think we should have gotten her something instead.

"Because a party might be better since no one else is throwing a party. She needs it."

"The only ones that are going to be there are us, Neji, Tenten, Gai, Kiba, Ayame and Kurenai. To bad everyone else is going to miss it."

"Yeah," Shikamaru turned around and began to walk. "Lets hurry, we need to go help Tenten decorate."

…**Tora and Saru…**

"What…What have I done?…" A young boy whispered to himself as his eyes turned from purple with slit pupils to a dark gray color with regular pupils.

The boy was about five years old and was very strange looking. He had white hair on the top of his head while on the back it was black(like Haru's from Fruits Basket). He had thick black stripes on his arm from his wrist to his upper arm. His very pale skin and white clothes were covered with blood.

The young boy stared at the dead woman's body before him. The body was shredded by what seemed like only a monster could do. The woman's blood was everywhere. On the walls, the furniture, the floor, just everywhere. With the blood, there were claw marks everywhere on the walls.

The boy did not understand what happened. All he was doing was playing with his toys when his kaa-san came into the room. She started to yell at him for having his toys all over the ground. She was about to hit him when his older sister stopped her. But that did not do anything. His kaa-san just grabbed her and flew her to the wall. The boy stared at his kaa-san with fear as she hit him. After that it was a big blank…

There was then groaning sound on the left side of the boy. He looked and saw an older girl by the wall, trying to sit up as she rubbed her head.

"Nee-san!" The boy ran up to the older girl.

The girl was about eight years old with dark pink hair(darker than Sakura's). She rubbed her head as she opened eyes to reveal they were the same dark gray eyes as the boy. "What happened?" She groaned.

"Nee-san?"

The girl's eyes suddenly snapped wide open before looking at the boy. She saw the blood and began to check if he was okay. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you again, did she?"

The boy said nothing. He just turned his head back to the dead body. The girl saw him and looked to see what he was looking. She gasped at what was there.

"I-I didn't mean to." Tears were forming in the boy's eyes.

The girl turned back to the boy and hugged him. "I know you didn't. It wasn't your fault."

The young boy held onto his sister tightly. He was very scared and was not sure what to do. His sister was the only one that knew what to do. She always had a plan and he hoped she had one for this too. He wished that this had not happen and wondered why it did. His kaa-san always did hit him, but it never ended like this.

**She deserved it.**

The boy's eyes widened when he heard a voice. Not just any voice. _His_ voice.

_N-no…_

**She did. She hurt you- a little boy that did nothing wrong but except lived his life.**

_Leave me alone._

**She even hurt your sister just moments ago. The only person that ever really cared for you. That woman hurt her.**

_Stop it…_

**That woman was not your kaa-san. She was never your kaa-san. If she was, would she have done that? She deserved what she got.**

_N-no. Stop it._

**She deserved to die.**

"Leave me alone!" The boy pushed away from his sister and grabbed his head. "Why won't you just go away?!"

The girl stared at her younger brother in confusion. She then realized what was going on and grabbed his arms. "Don't listen to him." She told him. "Whatever you do, don't listen to him. You got that?"

The boy looked up at the older girl. He nodded his head as he lowered his hands from his head. "I-I will try nee-san."

"Good." The girl sighed. "Go pack your backpack."

"Why?"

"Because we have to leave. If we stay here the ninjas will come and get you. We can't let that happen. Understand?"

The boy nodded his head. "H-hai."

"Okay. You pack some of my stuff in my backpack. I'm going to grab some food and get kaa-san's money." She watched her brother stand up and run to their room. She then glanced over at her kaa-san's body. "We have to leave before people come around to see kaa-san." She whispered to herself.

…**Uma…**

Shino walked up ahead of the group. Lee and Ino were behind him, watching out for any enemies. They had sensed a killing intent a few minutes ago that was very strong. Shino recognized the killing intent. He remembered it from during the second part of the chunnin exams years ago. It was when Kiba, Hinata, and he saw Gaara kill those other ninjas.

"Why the hell does this have to happen." Ino muttered. "We finally get done with a mission and are finally heading home when this happens."

"Do not worry Ino-san." Lee began. "I am sure that it is nothing. Everything is going to be all right."

Shino did not agree with his fiend. There was someone was there and by what Shino could tell with the killing intent, they do not seem to be a happy person. He sent a few of his bugs to check the forest to find anyone, but none of them returned yet.

"We only have a five days left until we reach Konoha, but I don't think we'll make it with someone around here." Ino said.

"Do not say that Ino-san! We will make it to Konoha! Nothing will happen to us!" Lee exclaimed

One of Shino's bug finally came back. The small bug told him - in bug language- the information he had. Shino stopped walking and froze in place. Ino and Lee noticed he stopped and wondered what was wrong.

"I sent my bugs to find if there was anyone here." Shino spoke after they asked him what was wrong.

"Well? Did they find someone or anything?" Ino asked.

"They did, they found seven men…But they were all dead. Some of them are hung in some tree branches while the others lay on the ground."

Ino and Lee's eyes widened. "Did your bug tell you who had killed them? If so, are they still there?" Lee asked

"No, but it seems that the person is in a tree watching us at this moment." Shino turned to his right. "Come out and tell us what it is that you want."

Suddenly, a girl- the same age as them- jumped to the ground from the tree. She had long black hair that went to her knees. She also had red hair-only a strain of it- on the left side of her face and in front of her ear. She had green emotionless eyes that stared at Shino. She wore a sand headband with a slash in the middle around her neck. The clothes she had on were a little small for her and were covered with blood.

"It is none of your business of what I want." The girl spoke, with no emotion in her voice.

"Was it you that had killed those men?" Shino asked as he took a step closer to the girl.

"Hai, they were in my way and needed to go." She glared at Shino. "Just like all of you and your friends."

Shino felt something around his ankle that felt like sand paper or something close to it. He looked down and gasped at what he saw. "But only Gaa-ah!" He was thrown by whatever it was around his ankle and hits his back against a tree.

"Shino!" Ino ran over to her friend to check if he was okay.

Lee ran to where Shino once stood and went into his fighting stance. "How you did that, I do not know. But I will fight you anyway for doing it."

The girl did not say anything as she slowly walked up to Lee. "You better leave or else you shall all die by my hands."

"Iie! We will stay here and fight you!"

"If that is your choice then fine." The girl jumped into the air and did a horse hand sign. She whispered a few words under her breath so no one was able to hear it. The only thing Lee could hear was the word 'jutsu.'

Lee stared up at the girl and then froze. Something was wrong. He was unable to move. Suddenly, images started to come to his mind.

"_202, 203, 204," Lee said with each jump he did on with the jump rope._

"_Here Lee, use these." Gai handed Lee some leg weights. "I want you to use these when you train from now on."_

"_Let us spar Neji-kun!" Lee yelled as he went into a fighting stance. "I shall defeat you!"_

"_Just 73 more laps to go!" Lee yelled as he ran around Konoha. _

"_Shino-kun, let me fight you!" Lee yelled. "I want to practice with your bugs please. I think it would help me greatly if I train with you and them."_

Lee finally snapped out of it and got out of the way before the girl landed.

"What was that about?" Lee wondered. He was not thinking about his old training at all before that. He was to focused on fighting this girl then on his training. They just popped in his head once he heard her say 'jutsu.'

The girl stared at Lee with her emotionless eyes. "You can not defeat me." She went into a stance Lee knew too well. "Come, fight me if you dare. But I must warn you, your youth is not going to work on me."

"Wh-what? How can you…That's my-"

"Lee!" Lee looked over at Ino. "Don't think about it! Just fight her!" She yelled as she helped Shino. "We'll be there in a minute!"

"If you will not come to me I will have to come to you." The girl disappeared before Lee's eyes.

"Where did-?"

"Right behind you."

There was then a sharp pain on Lee's neck. He fell to the ground and before he blacked out he saw the girl was behind him.

"You were just to slow." She muttered. "That was too easy. Your youth could do nothing to help you." She turned to Ino and Shino. "Now for you two."

Ino brought out a kunai as she stood. "Ino, don't." Shino said as he got in front of her. "I will take care of her."

The girl walked closer to the two. "Your friend was not quick enough, perhaps he shouldn't have had those weights on. Maybe then he could have gotten me."

"How do you know about his weights? And he did not mention anything about youth, how did you know about that?" Shino asked as his bugs silently crawled out of his jacket. They did it from behind so the girl could not see them.

"I just did. Just like I know about your bugs." The girl disappeared again and reappeared behind Shino and Ino. "I hope you are ready to die."

…**Hinata…**

Hinata sat on the stool at the ramen stand. She waited patently for Ayame to come say hi to her. Glancing down at her gift from Kiba, she wondered what was inside. At least her birthday was not going to be that bad.

"Hinata-chan." Ayame came up to her Hyuuga friend. "Happy Birthday."

"Arigotou A-Ayame-chan."

"So what can I get for the birthday girl? A bowl of chicken flavored ramen maybe?"

"H-hai, that would be nice."

"All right then! One bowl of chicken ramen coming right up." Ayame smiled. "Is that all you want?"

"H-hai. I-I don't r-really have an appetite t-today."

"Okay then. So what are you going to do after you leave here?"

"I-I'm not really sure. I-I w-was thinking I sh-should train."

"You can't do that! It's your birthday!"

"I know, b-but I need t-to."

"Come on Hinata-chan, you have to do something special."

"Ano…Sh-Shikamaru and Ch-Chouji I-invited me to some b-barbecue."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that."

"F-forgot about wh-what? Did th-they invite you t-too?"

"Huh? Oh no! I-I just heard them say something about wanting to take you there."

"Oh, I-I see."

"Excuse me." A customer got Ayame's attention. "I'm ready to order now."

"Gomen na sai. I will be there in a second." Ayame turned to Hinata. "I'll be back with your ramen." Ayame walked away from Hinata to take care of the other customer.

Hinata looked back down at her present from Kiba. She wondered if she should open it now or later. She moved her hand over the bow on top and began to pull on it.

"Oi Hinata."

Hinata looked and immediately blushed. "N-Naruto-kin." She whispered to herself.

Naruto sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I c-came to h-have some lunch." Hinata stared down at her present and tried her best not to look up at the blonde. It hurt her to much to look into his beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Me too. I decided I should have a break from Sasuke for a bit. Sakura-chan is taking care of him right now."

Hinata nearly cried when she heard Naruto say Sakura's name. Not trusting her voice, she just merely nodded her head. Naruto continued to tell her about how he got Sasuke back and she tried to listen. But she kept thinking about how he would never love her. How he will always be with Sakura.

…**Tora and Saru…**

"Come on, we have to hurry." The pink haired eight years old told her brother. "We have to get out of here

"I'm trying nee-san." Said the boy, who now had clean clothes on him.

The two children walked through the village and headed toward the gate. The gate was in their view and the girl tried to hurry her younger brother. When they were at the gate, they made sure the guard there was busy. When they saw that the guard was talking to some travelers, they quickly ran out the gates. The girl looked behind and saw no one following them.

"N-nee-san, where are we going?" The boy asked when they could barely see their village anymore.

"I don't know." The girl said as they slowed down as she spoke. "We just have to get as far away as possible."

"But what if someone finds us."

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." She smiled at the boy, "But don't worry, I'll think of something."

"Okay…" The boy looked behind to see the village for the last time.

**You know young one, I believe this will turn out fine.**

The boy did not respond to the voice as he continued to walk.

**What's wrong? You don't like to taking to the one that saved your life back there?**

_Nee-san says not to talk to you._

The voice chuckled. **What nee-san doesn't know won't hurt.**

_Leave me alone._

**But I like talking to you young one. You amuse me so much.**

_You're a big meanie head_

The voice began to chuckle again. **See? Things like that makes me laugh. You are such a child. You do know if you said those things in my face I would eat you up within seconds.**

_No you can't. Nee-san told me you are just imaginary and imaginary things can't hurt me._

**She told you I was imaginary? You do know she is lying? I am not part of your little imagination.**

_You are not? But nee-san said you were when I told her I heard your voice for the first time. Nee-san does not lie to me._

**Well, she did. She wanted to protect you from the truth.**

_Then what are you?_

The voice chuckled once more.** I am the monster that attacked your village because they killed my mate. I am the demon that was sealed inside of you many years ago. I am… Byakko no Yoko.**

…**Uma…**

Ino rolled on the ground after the black haired woman hit her. She soon came to a stop near where Shino lay. Shino and her were both very tired and were unable to get up off the ground. Lee was still where he lay when he fell to the ground, unconcience. Shino was sure that he would wake up soon.

"You are all nothing but worthless." The black haired girl walked up to Ino. "I should take your lives right now to end all of your miseries."

"This isn't over." Ino was finally able to lift herself with her arms. That was until the girl kicked Ino in the face, making her fly backwards.

"I think it is." The girl began to walk towards Ino again.

Ino groaned as she rubbed her face. "I have to think of something." Ino whispered to herself. She looked up at the girl and an idea came to her mind. She brought her hands into a hand sign. "Hope you're ready for this."

Before Ino could activate her mind transfer jutsu, the girl disappeared and now stood above Ino. "May I ask something of you before you die?" The girl asked after kicking Ino onto her back so she could look up a her.

"What do you think?" Ino hissed. "The answer is hell now."

"If you answer my question, I might let you and your friends live." The girl knelt down next to Ino. "Well?"

Ino looked glanced over at Shino was up and sneakily walking up from behind the girl. He nodded his head yes. If Ino kept the girl busy he could hit her and she would fall unconscience.

"Fine, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Ino told the girl.

"Good, but I won't have your friend try to make me black out."

The same thing from before wrapped itself around Shino's ankle again. This time though, it was also was going upwards on his leg. Shino Knew what was happening, it had happened to those ninjas in the chunnin exams. He tried to get his leg free, but was unable to do so.

"You better hurry up or else he won't be able to be around much longer. Understand?" The girl told Ino.

Ino nodded her head in agreement. "What is it that you want to know?"

The girl grabbed Ino's chin and turned her head to the left and the right as she examined her. "You look very familiar, like a girl in my old village. She helped me out with finding my family's lost jutsu. It had been forgotten many generations ago and I found this girl that had a similar jutsu. Does any of this ring a bell?"

Ino shook her head no. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The girl had two other teammates. One boy was very heavy and the other was always bored. They were on a mission- they had helped an old woman back to my village. They stayed a few days to rest and we became friends."

"I-I still don't know what you're talking about." Ino tried to remember, but could not. "I do have teammates like those, but I can't remember."

"I see…You did act like a spoiled girl with her nose in the air a few times." The girl glared at Ino. "I can help you remember though." She brought her hand from Ino's chin and formed the horse hand sign. "MEMORY."

Ino froze and was unable to move. Images flashed threw her mind quickly until it landed on one.

"_Thank you so much for helping me!" The girl thanked Ino. She had short black hair that went a little above her shoulders, but had no red in it. She had her headband tied around her neck._

"_Yeah, whatever." Ino just shrugged. "I'm just interested in the jutsu. It seems very similar to my family's mind transfer jutsu." The two girls were walking down the streets of Suna as they talked._

"_That sounds like a very interesting jutsu." The girl smiled cheerfully. "If it weren't for seeing you use it, I think I would still be working on mine."_

"_Well it's real easy." Ino Chuckled. "So are you going to try to use your jutsu yet?"_

"_Sadly not yet." The girl sighed. "I have to be careful for the first person I do the jutsu on. I read who ever it is, I will gain their personality, a jutsu or something else that only they can use, and even a description._

"_Their description?" _

"_Hai! Like if I used the jutsu on you, one of my eyes will turn blue, or some of my hair will turn blonde."_

"_That's very interesting."_

"_Ino!" Ino looked to see Shikamaru and Chouji. "Come on! We have to leave by tonight!"_

"_Be right there!" Ino turned back to the girl. "I hope to see you soon. I know! I heard the chunnin exams are coming up. Maybe I can meet you there?"_

"_I hope I'll be able to go. It was nice meeting you Ino-chan."_

"_It was nice meeting you too Isuzu-chan." Ino ran as she waved back at the girl._

Ino came back to the present and stared at the girl above her. "I-Isuzu-chan."

"So it was you." The girl- named Isuzu brought her hands down from the hand sign. "You know how much hell I have been through after using that damn jutsu."

Ino examined the girl and looked over at Shino. He was now covered up to his neck and he continued to try to get out. Ino's eyes went back to Isuzu and saw the red in her hair. "The first time you used that jutsu…The person was Gaara?"

"You know him, do you? If you must know, yes. I gained part of his hair color, his ability of his sand, his cold personality, and the memories he had since birth."

Ino thought for a moment. Gaara had turned good after the chunnin exams. If Isuzu used the jutsu afterwards, she would probably be good as well. Just to make sure if she was right she asked, "You used the jutsu before the chunnin exams?"

"Hai, a couple days before having to leave Suna, I wanted to use it on my friend. After I called out 'MEMORY' I turned to my left when someone came and said something. It was him and before I could do anything, I went into his memories."

"Is that why you killed those men near here and trying to kill us?" Ino asked. "Because Gaara used to crave for blood and killed people for the fun of it. Is that what you're doing?"

"The only reason that happened because of his demon. And since I went through Gaara's memories, I saw a few of the demon's as well. Since I did that, I gained only one thing from him. The thirst for blood. And you know what? I'm feeling quite thirsty right now."

Ino's eyes widened. "B-but you said if I answered your questions you won't kill us."

"I said I _might_ not kill you. You need to listen more carefully in the next life time." She then pulled out a kunai and puts it to Ino's throat. "Any last words?"

Ino tried to get up to escape, but was still unable to. She was hurt pretty badly. She gulped the lump forming in her throat before saying, "Guess I can't go on that date I promised Chouji."

Isuzu was about to put the kunai to Ino's neck to slit it, making her die in seconds, but did not. She glanced over to her right and saw Ino's backpack that she put down while helping Shino earlier. An idea came to Isuzu's mind and put her kunai back to her kunai pouch.

"Tell you what Ino." Isuzu started. "I'll let you live if I get your clothes."

"What do you want my clothes for?" Ino asked confusingly.

"If you haven't noticed, I am in need for some new one. The ones I'm wearing now are too old and small. So, you have some clothes that are about the same size as me and I am wondering if I can have them. It does not matter yes or no though, I will take them either way. But if you say yes I will allow you and your friends live."

Ino looked over at Shino who now could not breathe because the sand was now up to his eyes. Ino looked back at Isuzu and nodded her head yes.

"Good." Isuzu got up on her feet and walked over to Ino's bag. She grabbed out all of Ino's clothes and examined them. "A little slutty for me, but they will do." Isuzu said as her sand unleashed Shino. He landed on his hands and knees and tried to catch his breath. Isuzu walked towards him while he tried to breathe. "I will also like your jacket, if you don't mind."

Shino looked up at Isuzu who now stood over him. "Why do you want that?" He asked.

"These clothes I got from her won't keep me warm from the cold. I need something like your jacket to do that. So what do you say? It's just a jacket, you can buy another one."

Shino was really becoming tired of all of this. He only needed the jacket for his bugs to hide underneath and so girls from Konoha would not go after him. He sighed as he took off his jacket, he did have another at home. He handed it to Isuzu and watched her put it on.

Isuzu looked down at him. "I will leave now. You were lucky to have Ino with you or else you would be dead right now." Isuzu turned to Ino. "But I want to warn you though Ino. Next time I see your face you will die. I will not give you a choice like this, so you better be careful." She then jumped into a tree and disappeared.

"Ino, are you all right?" Shino asked as he got up and walked over to his friend. He grabbed his backpack on the way.

"Yeah, I'm just in shock that's all." Ino rubbed her head while she sat up and stared at the ground. "I can't believe it. Isuzu…She used to be so cheerful and so nice. But now…She's different." Ino looked up at Shino. "I guess it is partly my fault."

"I don't see how that is. She was the one that used the jutsu, not you." Shino said as he grabbed some ointment Hinata gave him. He handed it to Ino so she could take care some of her wounds.

"Yeah but when she told me about the jutsu, I made her tell me more about it. I made her go through some of her family's scrolls, go to some libraries, made her train with me, and some other stuff. If it weren't for me she would still be wondering how it works."

"If you heard her correctly, she said that the first person she used it on was Gaara. And the first time she uses it on someone they become almost exactly like them."

"I guess you're right." Ino stared down sadly at the ground. "Maybe I can ask Tsunade-sama to send a letter to Gaara about this when we get back." She sighed.

"Itai…" Lee groaned as he pushed himself up with his arms. "What happened?"

"Are you all right Lee?" Shino asked his friend as he walked over to Lee.

"Hai, but I cannot believe I was tooken down that quickly." Lee stood up and went into a nice guy pose. "I must go home and train more so this will not happen again!" Lee looked over at Shino. "Shino-kun, I did not realize you were very handsome under your coat. The girls must love you! You must teach me how to be handsome so I may attract the ladies!"

"I see you are fine." Shino sighed as he turned back to Ino. "Help me with Ino, she is not doing very well."

…**Hinata…**

"Here you go Hinata-chan." Ayame placed a ramen bowl in front of Hinata. "This one is on the house."

"Wait, she gets it for free?" Naruto asked. "What about me? I come in here everyday for a long time."

"Today is Hinata-chan's birthday so I'm not letting her pay. Besides, if we let you eat here for free we'd go out of business." With that, Ayame left the two to take care of the other customers.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and saw he had his arms crossed as he was pouting. With a sigh Hinata pushed her ramen bowl towards Naruto. "Here you g-go Naruto-k…Naruto. You c-can h-have i-it."

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"I-I don't f-feel that hungry anymore." Hinata still not wanting to meet his eyes, she stared down at the counter. "A-and when Ayame-chan c-comes b-back before you finish, sh-she will think I-I ate it. Then it will st-still be free."

"Oh…" Naruto looked down at the ramen she gave him. "Thanks I guess. But I don't want your-"

"Naruto!" Ayame came back when she saw Naruto with Hinata's ramen. "That's Hinata-chan's ramen. This is supposed to be her birthday lunch and you're eating it!"

"It's Hinata's birthday today?" Naruto had a dumbfounded look on his face when he said that.

Hinata felt a sharp pain in her chest that went away quickly. Naruto did not remember it was birthday, just like everyone else. It seemed ever since she told Naruto how she felt, he had completely acted differently when she was around. He would pretend not to notice her when he talks to her teammates. Or when he sees her in the streets he would turn the other direction she was going. Kisses' Sakura on the cheeks when all their friends hanged out together, and doesn't even encourage her when training with her and her teammates. It was as if…She was not one of his precious people anymore.

With that thought, another sharp pain came to her chest- worse than the other one from before. Tears formed in her eyes as the pain slowly went away. She tried to hold them back and hoped that no one would notice her eyes watery.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You even got her a-"

"I'm not pretending. I really did not know it was her birthday." Naruto said, interrupting while she was still talking.

"But you even told me you-"

"I-it's all r-right Ayame-chan." Hinata finally spoke up. "You d-don't have t-to s-stand up f-for him." Hinata got up from her seat, still holding her present from Kiba. "I-I think I'm g-going t-to go train n-now."

"But Hinata-chan, what about your ramen?" Ayame asked sadly. She did not like Hinata looking this upset.

"Let N-Naruto have it." With that, Hinata walked away from the ramen stand.

Ayame watched Hinata walk away until she was out of her sight. The young woman then turned to Naruto. "Why the hell did you do that for? Why did you say you didn't know it was her birthday?"

Naruto broke apart his chop sticks. "Because I really didn't."

"You are such a liar! You're the one that told me it was her birthday today!"

"I did?"

Ayame growled before turning her back to him. "I'll get your ramen in a minute. Just eat Hinata-chan's in the meantime." Ayame walked away.

Naruto looked down at the ramen and sighed. He had to remember this was for the best. There was no turning back now. He had already tried to make it seem as if he doesn't care for her anymore. Naruto admits, he had known it was Hinata's birthday today. He even got her something. He bought her a small glass rabbit that he saw her look at in a window once. He was afraid that it might keep her hopes up that they could still be together because Sasuke was back. So he found Shikamaru and Chouji and told them to give it to Hinata and pretend it was from someone else.

Naruto knew it would be a matter of time for Sakura to fall back for Sasuke. He was sure that Hinata would be over him by now, but still nothing. He could tell in those eyes of hers that she still held her love for him. Naruto had to do something that will defiantly get her to forget him and move on with her life. But what he wondered.

Meanwhile…

"So it is settled then." Hiashi said as he sat at a table with the elders. "I will tell Hinata about the arranged marriage next month. I will inform this to Tsunade-sama so she can tell the boy.

"I still think we should not do this." One of the elders said. "The boy may be dangerous with that demon inside him."

"I have kept my eye on him since he was born. He is not dangerous what so ever unless someone hurt the people he cares for." Hiashi told the elder, who just nodded his head. "I promised his otou-san that I would make sure this marriage will happen as long as I live. He was my friend so I plan on keeping this promise."

"We understand Hiashi, Arashi and you had known each other since your academy days." Another elder said.

Hiashi stood up. "I believe we are down here. It is already settled, Hinata and Naruto will be married."

…**Uma… **(hours later)

Isuzu was now far away from Ino and the others as she put on her new clothes. She was glad that she got Shino's jacket so she could cover up what she was wearing underneath. She tossed her small, dirty old clothes and watched them fall to the ground below her.

Isuzu looked up at the sky and noticed the sunset. She sat on the branch she had been sitting on and reached for her backpack. She dug through her things until she found what she was looking for. She brought out a picture of a twelve year old boy with red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead. She just stared at it as she thought of the last time she saw him.

"_Leave this village." He said in a dark voice. "If you stay here I will kill you."_

Isuzu just stared at the picture. "Gaara." She brought the picture to her lips. After a minute she put the picture back into her bag. She looked back up at the sky, deciding to watch the sunset.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro walked into the kazeage's office. "We've got new information about a missing nin."

"Which one?" Gaara asked, not looking up from the papers he was writing. "There are many missing nins. Which one are you talking about?"

"Don't know her name. Just that S ranked girl that uses the strange memory jutsu." Kankuro placed the report folder onto Gaara's desk.

Gaara stopped writing and froze. His eyes traveled to the folder on his desk and stared at it. "Isuzu." He mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something Gaara?" Kankuro asked his younger brother.

"Iie." Gaara looked up at the puppet master. "I want you to go home for the day. I want to be alone while I do the paperwork."

"Okay then." Kankuro shrugged his shoulders and turned around. "I wanted to get some sake anyway. See you later."

Gaara watched Kankuro leave the office and waited a minute before picking up the report. He opened it up and read through it. Something caught his eye and started to read it.

_The missing nin has developed in knew jutsu. It similar to the one she already uses. Shinobis that she had used it on say they see flashbacks of themselves training. When they snap out of it, the missing nin uses anything they have learned from the training they saw in their flashbacks. They followed her when they survived from the fight with her and discovered something about her new jutsu. They believe the jutsu only lasts for a few hours to a whole day. When the missing nin found them and fought them again, she never used any of the shinobi's techniques. When she used the same jutsu again from the day before, they saw other times they trained in flashbacks. She then started to do other things that only they could do. Only one person survived after this incident. _(this helps explain from when she fought and was able to go as fast as him. She saw through his training and she got what he got through it.)

"So you have created a new jutsu have you?" Gaara continued to look over the report. On the left side of the report he found Isuzu's picture. She was covered in blood as she stood over a dead mist nin's body. Gaara brought his right hand and grabbed the picture.

"She grew her hair out." He said when he noticed her hair went to her knees.

Gaara then placed the picture down and closed the folder. He then started to rip the folder into pieces. He took the pieces and threw them into a trash can next to him.

The kazeage picked up the picture once more. "No one is going to find Isuzu-_chan _as long as I'm around." He opened a desk drawer that had a couple more pictures of Isuzu. He put the new picture inside before closing the drawer. "She safer out there than she is here."

Gaara picked his pen back up to write more of his paperwork. He did not notice Kankuro listening outside the door of the office. With a sigh, Kankuro walked away to go buy some sake. He thought he should tell Temari about this. She would probably know what to do about this.

…**Hinata…**

It was now getting late as Hinata walked out of the training grounds. She still held her present from Kiba-which was actually from Naruto-in her hands. She had gone somewhere else to eat after leaving the ramen stand. She met Kurenai there and they ate together. After that, they walked around for a while and stayed at the park nearby afterwards. It was more than an hour later that Tenten came by saying Gai wanted to talk to her about training his students some of her genjutsu. Tenten looked like she was hiding something, but Hinata did not think about it much.

Hinata walked through the streets until she reached the gates of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata walked inside and headed towards her room, but was stopped by Hiashi.

"Where have you been Hinata?" Her otou-san asked.

"I-I was out t-training." Hinata stared down at the ground, fearing to see the anger on Hiashi's face.

"I see…Well, I want to tell you I did not get you a present."

Hinata felt a pain in her chest. Why did it hurt? She knew that he was not going to, but it still hurt her all the same.

"There will be though a surprise next month. I am not going to say, but you can not get out of it."

Hinata looked up at Hiashi and for some reason grew afraid of this surprise.

"No matter how hard you try, I am making you do this. Do I make myself clear?"

"H-hai."

"Good, now you better be good in your training if you expect to become head of this clan. Hanabi is improving greatly. You have to do better if you want to beat her." Hiashi walked away, leaving Hinata by herself.

Hinata opened the door to her room and went in. When she shut the door she had an angry expression on her face.

"Why does this have to happen to me? Why?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "What have I done to deserve this? Why!"

Hinata threw her present at the wall and heard s loud crashing sound. She snapped out of her anger after hearing the noise.

"Oh no!" Hinata went and picked up her birthday present. "Kiba-kun will be angry at me that I broke it." She unwrapped the wrapping paper and opened the lid to the box underneath. She gasped at what she saw.

Inside was broken glass and one of them was a head of a rabbit. Hinata remembered seeing this in a store's window once. She did not have any money at the moment so decided to get it another time. When she went back to the store, it was gone. She asked the shop owner if they had anymore, but he just said that a loud-mouth boy took the last one.

"How did Kiba-kun know I wanted this?" She wondered. "He wasn't around when I saw it in the window."

Hinata reached inside to picked up the head of the glass rabbit. She soon pulled back with saying 'itai.' She looked at her hand and saw her index finger bleeding. She stared at it for a moment thinking as she unknowingly smiled. She had actually liked the pain. She even missed the feeling it gave her when her finger started to feel better.

"I wonder…" Hinata walked over to her bed and sat. She placed the box with the broken glass besides her before removing her jacket. She then reached under her pillow and pulled out a kunai she had underneath. The lavender eyed girl smiled when she saw her kunai. She always had it there in case someone came in her room in the middle of the night.

She put the kunai on her wrist, feeling the cool steel against her skin. She had actually enjoyed the pain when she touched the glass, she wondered what this would do. Hinata had heard of people cutting their wrists before, but never done it herself. A little afraid at first, she moved the kunai up her arm a little so it was not directly over her wrist. She did not want to do it on her wrist in case she accidentally cut herself to deep. Taking a deep breath, she started to cut her skin with her kunai. She could feel the pain it gave her and enjoyed it a little. She watched as her blood seeped out as another smile came to her face. She felt happy for some reason, she did not know why though.

Hinata moved the kunai away and continued to watch her blood leaking out of her. She soon snapped out of it and panicked. What was she thinking? She quickly went to her bathroom that was connected to her bed room. She grabbed a towel and held it against the cut she made. She started to get afraid. What if someone saw the cut? What would they do? What would her otou-san sy? That she was weak for doing something like this? No! All she had to do was hide it and nothing would happen. She just needed to make sure that it was out of everyone's sight. It was a good thing that her hoody had long sleeves.

She removed the towel and saw the wound she had made was still bleeding slightly. It was almost better. She came out of her bathroom and walked over to her present from Kiba. She might as well throw it away now it was broken, but she did not want to do that.

"Maybe I can put it back together," Hinata said out loud to herself. She sat down next the present with a sigh. She turned to the clock, it was 7:24. She should be meeting Shikamaru and Chouji more than twenty minutes ago. "It doesn't matter anyway." She looked down at the floor after she said that.

As Hinata stared down at her floor, something on the ground soon caught her eye. It was her kunai. She must have dropped it when she ran to her bathroom. She slid off her bed and walked over to the kunai on her knees. She let go of her bleeding wrist with her right hand and reached for the sharp object in front of her. She examined it, seeing her blood still on it.

Hinata bit her lower lip, remembering the feeling the kunai gave her. "Maybe I can do it one more time…" With that, Hinata removed the towel from her bleeding wrist. She put the kunai directly over her wrist. It was not next to her wrist this time. With a deep breath Hinata gently pushed the kunai into her skin.

It gave her a welcoming good feeling. A feeling that made her feel full, unlike feeling empty like she was earlier. The feeling of pain that was unlike she felt before. Hinata liked it, and she wanted more.

Meanwhile…

Tenten walked up to Shikamaru and Chouji. "I don't she's coming." She told them. "Do you think we should send Neji to get her?"

Shikamaru yawned before answering. "Nah, I told her that it was up to her. It was her choice to come or not."

"But she doesn't know it's a surprise party. I say we have Neji make her come."

"Fine, go ahead. But she'll just try to get out of it." Shikamaru walked away from Tenten, but the weapon mistress followed him.

Tenten got in front of Shikamaru, making him stop in his tracks. "Why do you think she'll try to get out of it? I think she would love what we did for her."

"I'm sure she would, but she will still try to leave. If you want to know why, look over there." Shikamaru pointed over to Naruto, who was talking to Sasuke and Sakura. "If it weren't for you and Kurenai bringing them, Hinata would have a blast. How can she have a good birthday when she knows that she will never get what she truly wants? Seeing the one that she wish that was with her is with someone else?"

Tenten looked down at the ground. "We didn't mean to bring them. Kurenai and I were walking and saw Sakura. We told her about Hinata's birthday and said her, Sasuke and Naruto could come. We thought she would say no, but…We were wrong I guess."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his head. "I guess if I was in your guy's shoes I would have done the same thing." He said, trying to make Tenten feel better. "Maybe we can do this another time for her. We can try to tell her about this party and want to have a second for her."

Tenten nodded her head. "That sounds great. Next time we'll d it at another place. Maybe at the old training ground Team 8 trained at? That place is pretty big and there won't be anyone there besides all of us."

"We can all talk about it later. Tell everyone that Hinata isn't feeling good so she couldn't come."

"Sure thing." Tenten walked off to tell everyone.

Naruto watched as Tenten left Shikamaru. He was secretly listening to them talk while pretending to listen to Sakura. Naruto knew he shouldn't had come, but Sakura made him. She never even told him this party was for Hinata. She just said that Tenten and Kurenai told her there was a party and that was it.

"Naruto, are you even listening to me?" Sakura asked, with annoyance in her voice.

"Of course Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Sakura began to talk again, but he still didn't listen to her. The only thing- person on his mind was Hinata. He wondered where she was or what she was doing.

End of chapter

**Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I  
Rat, Ox, Tiger, U, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar**

**Lovelyanime**: Finally I'm done. I worked very hard on this chapter. I wanted it to be a little bit perfect before updating. I got twenty pages for this chapter while some of the others were only eighteen in this story. I'm gonna put my note in section for talking about the unfound members.

…**Hinata…**I had a very hard time writing when Hinata was cutting herself. This will be my second story where the main character cuts herself. I like it when stories have it when the characters cut themselves. You never now what'll happen or who'll find out about it. It creates some drama in the story and I really like to write about drama. Probably because it's easier for me than humor. I actually have a glass angle ornament that gave me the idea how o start out Hinata cutting herself. I call it my 'wingless angel' because I broke the wings off when I was mad one day. So, in the story I had Hinata mad and brake her glass rabbit. While writing this scene, I was thinking about the song Pain by Three Day Grace. I was actually listening to it while writing the beginning of that scene. Bow for the part with Naruto? I've decided to reveal his plans in the chapter. I hope everyone understands what is going on now.

…**Tora and Saru…** First, I would like to say is…I LOVE TORA! He is one of my favorite oc I have made. I have decided to reveal his little friend Byakko in the chapter. I wasn't going to show Byakko until later on, but I changed my mind. I looked very hard for Byakko's name. His name is suppose to mean 'white tiger.' I found the name and it is also the name of a character from 'Descendent of Darkness.' Tora is supposed to have hair like Haru from Fruits Basket, but I didn't mean to. I didn't think about Haru, but later on I remembered he did have that kind of hair. So yeah, he looks like Haru, except Haru doesn't have the lines going up his arms. At least it's easier for everyone to visualize what he looks like. Saru…I like her a little, but not as much as her little brother. She was the only one in her village to care for Tora. I was actually going to have her be Tora's older twin sister, but I changed my mind a while back. As you can tell, I didn't show them very much in this chapter. That's because I didn't have anything planned for them except for those two parts. I do have more plans for them later on, but I'm not going to say what they are.

…**Uma…** Uma is also one of my favorites! Her real name is Isuzu. I named her that because she kind of reminded me of the horse from Fruits Basket. And that name fitted her the most. I know people might be interested in her jutsu. I made it up for her because I know(or at least that's what I remember) the horses in the zodiac are suppose to be wise…Or was that the monkey?(rubs back of head)I forgot, so forgive me if I'm wrong. Anyway, for some reason when I thought wise, I thought about Ino's mind transferring jutsu. So, I wanted to make something similar to it and thought up the memory jutsu. If anyone has questions about the jutsu, just ask in their reviews or in a PM. I didn't plan to show the jutsu yet, but like the things I wasn't going to show yet, I put it in the chapter. I just thought everyone was going to find out sooner to later. I also wasn't planning to say who was the first person Uma used the jutsu on, which was Gaara. I have plan for why Uma got Ino's clothes and Shino's jacket later on. Not going to say what reason that is though. I know she put Lee pretty down fast during the fight, but I can't write fighting scenes. I hope everyone likes Uma.

**Lovelyanime**: There you go. Those are some of the things I wanted to say about the characters and what's going on with them.

**Hinata**: P-please review e-everyone. I-it would r-really h-help LA-chan t-to u-update s-sooner if you r-review. Th-the n-next ch-chapter will have m-my otou-san t-telling me the news and s-something horrible happens a-at the end.

**Reviews!**

**lavender eyed girl**- I'm glad you like my story. I'll have the profiles up, but that won't be until all the Zodiac members are together. It would be a lot easier for everyone I guess. I don't make Sakura a bitch because I know she's not really one, even though I don't like her. Plus I don't want the Sakura fans coming after me(looks around and sees Sakura fans walking by) Yeah, defiantly don't want to make them made. They might be as strong as Sakura. Hinata will join, or at least meets two of the members, in chapter 7.

**Ikasury**- I don't really mind that people didn't vote. Maybe next time I suppose. I'm glad you don't mind the pairings. Just that some people like some pairings and may be upset that the ones they like aren't in it. Oh well. NejiTen is kind of important, but also not. To put it simply, it's kind of more important than the other pairings, but not big like naruhina. I have a plan how Temari meets Ne and how things go with them. I hope I can do it as good as the part with Tatsu and Ushi. I'll try not to force myself to type and only do it when I feel like it. I guess Hitsuji doesn't have a Sasuke complex, even though they both have a brother complex. I'm not sure about it being a Jinchuuriki complex too. I think it's more of a Sakura complex because they were both teased. But it is true about the Jinshuuriki complex when they snap and start killing. And Tori? Well…It might be the bad stuff you're thinking…But I'm not saying yet. I agree with you, what happened deserves more than just death. Yep, Mi has known Inu for a very long time so she knows how to deal with her man. lol I probably should have a chapter where Ushi finds Tatsu with the books. It would be funny. And I'm sorry, I miss read your review. I thought you said you were flaming me instead that I was flaming. Sorry about that. This was a long chapter so I hope you enjoyed it…Despite Hina-chan cutting herself and stuff. You guessed Naruto's plans correctly. That's exactly what he's trying to do.

**NarutoHinatax3**- Yeah, poor Hina-chan. She's really having some problems right now, huh? I'll try to get more chapters in soon.

**HinaNaruFan987**- I'm sure you and a lot of other people didn't see it coming. Stay tune to see what else he had up his sleeves in the next chapter.

**PaulRap Raptor**- Yeah, that's the reason why. See what happens next in the next chapter. It might be a even bigger surprise.

**RaggingDragon04**- I was wondering why you didn't review the chapter when it first came out. I thought you didn't like the story so stopped reviewing it. Sorry that Sakura doesn't dies. I know she deserves punishment for hogging Naruto to herself. She needs to stay alive sadly. There is someone else I'm sure you don't like that dies later on. I'm not going to say who though, sorry. And Leo-san I'm sorry but…(tears come to eyes) Did you really have to hurt me?(sniff) Isn't there a rule where a guy isn't suppose to hurt a girl. That was so hurtful. I had to use my crutches for weeks! (puts hands over eyes and cries. Peeks through fingers to see if Leo is buying the old crying routine) Okay, I think I'm good.(stops crying suddenly) Don't worry RD-kun, I'm not mad, a little bit in pain, but I'm all better now. I'm happy that both of you like my story. And don't worry about what you said was corny or not. I've heard cornier stuff from this guy in my math class. The only reason why he says them so he can have a laugh. (looks over at Leo in Hijutsu Ultimate Chibi form) Can't…Resist…Chibiness. Gah! (hugs chbi Leo) I love little lions, tigers, and kittens when they're chibi! So Cute! CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! CU- uh oh.(looks at chibi Leo that was crushed in the hug) Um…(laughs nervously) I-I guess we're even now Leo-san?(puts Chibi Leo on ground and watches him limp away) you can still be in one of my chapters Leo-san. It might be short, but you still get to talk to Hina-chan in it. I don't hate you, I don't hate anyone unless they give me a reason to. I guess you can call me LA-sempai RD-kun. No one has ever called me that before though. Hmm…I kind of like it when people use -san or chan. It sounds better to me for some reason. But you can call me sempai if you want.


	7. Plans For The Future P1

**Disclaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. She wished she owned Tobi right now, but she doesn't…

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome everyone. The last chapter was sad, wasn't it? So very sad. TTTT Don't worry, I'll try to have some humor in the, but no that much. Anyway, I changed the rating like I said before. I'm sure everyone noticed. Sorry for the late update, but I'm visiting family right now in a different state. So I'm away from my computer. The chapter is later because of that and I didn't type until I was on a different computer. (I didn't want to type a lot on my computer only to retype I on another.) So yeah, lets just start the chapter now

**Hinata**: W-we hope you enjoy. And please do not get angry for what happens at the end.

**READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I have put up pictures of some of the Zodiac members on my profile. The pictures of them are AFTER the four years time skip. (it would explain why Hinata and Ushi have different hair styles) I drew them myself so tell me what you think of them. I still need to practice drawing more so those who draw super well can tell me where to improve and stuff. (I still have trouble with hands and feet TT.TT) I hope people like my drawings.**

7/19/07

Chapter 7- Plans For The Future, Part 1

Hinata sat in the grass as she waited for her teammates to arrive. She thought about what had happened for the last month since her birthday. The month had been long for her and everyone. Just a few days after her birthday Shino, Lee, and Ino returned home all beat up. They stayed at the hospital for a week to make sure that they would be okay. They told the hokage about the girl Isuzu that was Ino's old friend when they were twelve. The hokage sent a letter to Gaara about this, but he just replied he had no idea who the girl was. She was not in the missing nin files or anything. Tsunade thought something was up, but did not question the kazeage. Ino though kept arguing that he was lying and was pissed off at him. Tsunade told her to leave it alone and that it was unlikely they would meet the girl again.

After the three got out of the hospital, everyone was giving a party for Hinata. Hinata refused when they asked her if she wanted one. She thought that they were probably doing it because most of her friends forgot about her birthday. They told her that they had a surprise party for her, but she did not believe them. She thought they were just saying that to make her feel better that they forgot. She thought that they just remembered and wanted to make it up to her.

Sasuke was back in Konoha and everyone seemed to welcome him back, despite what has happened. Hinata could not exactly understand why everyone and she accepted him so easily. She wondered if she did what he had done and everyone forgave her. A voice in her head kept saying that they most likely would not. Hell, she bet that no one would even try to bring her back like Naruto had tried with Sasuke. Even if they did, it was because of her eyes. Her clan does not want a weak Hyuuga like her being captured when she's off somewhere and have her eye taken away.

With a sigh, Hinata rolled up her left sleeve to look at her wrist. Everyday since her birthday she had been cutting herself. She never went to deep that she would have to go to the hospital for stitches or anything. She was careful at hiding the cuts that she left on herself. Her jacket's sleeves were long and went to her knuckles so no one was able to see. She also-

"Hinata?" Shino came up to Hinata.

The lavender eyed girl rolled her sleeve back down and looked up. "Sh-Shino-kun, h-how are you th-this morning?"

Shino did not answer as he sat down on the grass in front of Hinata. He grabbed her left wrist which scared Hinata, and even more when he rolled her sleeve back up. "Hinata…" He looked at her in the eye. "Why are you wearing that? I thought you said you did not like it."

Hinata looked down at her wrist and the wrist band she was wearing. She wore it in case she had her arms up in fighting or something and her sleeves came down. Afraid of that, she started to wear a wristband Kiba gave her a few years ago. It had helped a lot, hiding her cuts underneath it. Hinata looked back at Shino. "K-Kiba-kun was g-getting m-mad th-that I-I haven't worn it a-a lot. I-I want him t-to b-be happy s-so I-I'm g-going to wear it f-from now on."

Shino remained silent and watched her closely. He was not sure if Hinata was lying or not. He let go of her wrist and decided that she was telling him the truth. "Kiba should be here shortly. I saw him in a store getting some treats for Akamaru."

"Y-you didn't g-go inside s-so you both can c-come to th-the training ground?" Hinata asked.

"Iie, I thought I could talk to someone like you with intelligence conversation more than someone who talks about nothing but dogs."

Hinata giggled. "Shino-kun, you c-can b-be so m-mean to Kiba-kun."

"I believe that when we were young he was the mean one. Remember he would have Akamaru pee on my leg?" Shino watched Hinata giggle some more and a smile came to his face. "It has been a while since the last time I saw you smile Hinata."

Hinata stopped and stared at him confusingly. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean you have been acting different. Kiba and I have both noticed that you have been trying harder to seem happy than you actually are."

Hinata tried not to look shock. For the last month she was wearing a mask to hide her true emotions. She should have known Kiba and Shino would notice.

"You know Hinata; you can always talk to Kiba and me. We will try to help you at whatever it is."

Hinata looked down at the grass and sighed. "I-I know and I-I th-thank you f-for that. You t-two have always b-been there for m-me."

"But of course. You are like a sister to us and we do not want anything to happen to our little sister."

Tears were threatening to come out of Hinata's eyes. Shino and Kiba were really her best friends, she could not ask for anyone else to replace them. "Th-thank you."

Hinata and Shino heard footsteps coming towards them. They thought it was Kiba as they both looked to see who was there. They were wrong and instead of seeing Kiba, they saw Neji.

"Hinata-sama," Neji spoke. "Hiashi-sama wishes to see you right away."

"Wh-why does otou-san want to s-see m-me?"

"He said that he wants to speak to you about something. He did not tell me what it was."

Hinata glanced over at Shino. "Do not worry." Shino told her. "You can leave. Kiba will understand when I tell him."

"O-okay then, I-I will try t-to c-come back s-soon." Hinata stood up from the ground. She waved goodbye to her friend as she followed Neji out of the training ground.

Meanwhile…

Naruto walked down the street as he looked for the Hyuuga complex. Tsunade told him that she wanted him to go there to talk to Hiashi about something important. Naruto complained that he did not want to go there in case he ran into Neji. He said he did a prank on the Hyuuga male and was now trying to hide from him. The truth was that he was afraid to see Hinata there. He had not seen her very much since her birthday. The times he saw her were when he trained with her teammates. He noticed that she was quieter, more downcast, and looked like she was wearing a mask that he wore in front of people. While he trained with her teammates, she just sat against a tree and pet Akamaru as she seemed to space out. He asked Kiba and Shino if something was the matter with her, they told him that she had been acting like that for days.

_I wonder if she's okay._ Naruto thought to himself.

**She'd probably be better if someone wasn't going out with a useless pink haired bitch.** The Kyuubi roared. Kyuubi hated Sakura ever since Naruto was young. All she ever did was injure Naruto and who was the one who had to heal him? The Kyuubi. The Kyuubi wished Sakura would burn in hell every time he saw her.

_I already broke up with her today can't you be happy about that?_ Naruto said as he remembered what happened by the bridge. When He told Sakura it was over she looked like she did not mind. In fact she looked quite relieved.

**Iie, not until I have the lavender eyed vixen as our mate.**

_I already told you I won't let that happen. If I Hinata ever found out about you, who knows what might happen…_

**Like hurting herself after finding out she was dating a monster?** The Kyuubi laughed. Think of the things she might have done after being rejected.

_Hinata would never do anything just because I said no to her and went out with Sakura…Right_? Naruto stopped in his tracks to think for a moment. I mean, I can understand she'd do something after dating me but…

**You should have listened to me before. You should have dated her and then see what fate had in store for you both. You should not think of what could have happened and stay away from the girl. She is probably hurt more than of what she could have felt if you went out with her.**

Naruto sighed and began to walk again. _Guess it's to late now. She hasn't looked at me or anything for the past month now._

Meanwhile…

"Konoha seems like a nice place, what do you think Inu-kun?" Mi asked the man next to her as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Inu replied while looking for a nearby bookstore.

It had been more than a month since they left Tatsu. Of course it doesn't take more than a week to get to Konoha, but Inu accidentally too the wrong turn. They did not realize it until two weeks later. So they had to turn back and went the right direction. It took a few weeks, but they finally made it to Konoha. So now as they walked, Inu was looked for a bookstore so he could find some of his favorite reading materials.

"Is something wrong Inu-kun?" Mi asked her life long boyfriend.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. I'm just uh…Looking for a good shinobi to join us." He lied. Mi would not be happy if he told her that she wanted to read. Ever since she found out about going in a circle near the Zodiac hideout she had been ignoring his needs completely.

The twenty two year old woman snorted. "You are such a bad liar, you know that? I know what you're really doing." Mi's eyes glared at Inu, without her protector on. She took hers off (Inu took off his as well) because she knew Konoha and the sound did not exactly like each other. Inu and her should know, after a little incident with her little sister at their old village they both ran away. After being gone for a year they went to the sound and became shinobis there. But deciding that it was not where they both belonged they both left that place as well. Before they left, there was a sacrifice for Mi…

Mi's eyes were all white, not a pupil or anything on either eye. She could not see at all with her eyes had to hold onto Inu's hand for guidance. Her eyes were her sacrifice that she made when Inu and her left the sound.

"You're looking at the women here, aren't you? Mi accused Inu.

Inu looked down at her, into her eyes. He hated looking at those eyes of hers and missed how they used to be. It was his entire fault what happened to her after all. If she had not jumped in front of him during that fight then…He shook his head.

Inu leaned down and kissed Mi's forehead and whispered. "Why would I look at a woman when I have a beautiful angel right here besides me?"

"You're just saying that." Mi sighed.

"Believe that if you will, but what I have here is truly the only thing that I need to live."

"Inu-kun." Mi leaned her head on his shoulder. "So where do you believe we should look first?"

"I'm not-" Inu stopped talking and froze when at what he saw. "What is he doing here?"

"What is it Inu-kun?"

"It's that boy." Inu said. "Sasuke from the sound." He stared at Sasuke as he walked hand-in-hand with Sakura. (Let's just say she got over Naruto real quickly)

"What?!" Mi panicked. "We should go hide. If he sees us here he will tell the hokage that we are criminals. Then we'll have every ninja on our tail."

Inu growled a bit before turning around to a different direction, dragging Mi along with him. "We need to be careful here, okay? We don't want to run into him."

Mi nodded her head in agreement. "So where should we look first for newcomers?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I would like to see what clan in this village has the best shinobis. One that has a very powerful bloodline."

"I see, so you want someone that will be very useful for Zodiac instead of someone that is just a regular member that will only be used for small tasks like."

"Right, so we need to ask around who has one of the most powerful bloodlines?"

Meanwhile… (I just have to add this part. Right now I'm obsessed with this character so I just have to have him in here right now. lol)

"Please let me in! Tobi is a good boy!"

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME NO!" Tatsu yelled as Tobi kept asking him to join Zodiac. "How the hell did you get into our hideout anyway? I put a jutsu at the entrance so only the members can get in."

"Tori-san was kind to Tobi and told Tobi how to get rid of it." Tobi said. "Can Tobi please join?"

"I'm going to kill that baka." Tatsu mumbled.

Ushi came up to Tatsu and tried to calm him down. "Why don't you want him to join? You need new members after all."

"Because he's in the Akatsuki! I don't want any of them coming over to join!" Tatsu continued to yell.

"But most of them like Itachi-sempai are gone. It's no fun without them." Tobi said. "Tobi is a good boy and wants to join. Tobi can be Tora! See?" Tobi pointed to his orange mask.

"Get the hell out of here!" Tatsu then grabbed Tobi and kicked him out of the Zodiac hideout. He then put up a different jutsu on the hideout's entrance before leaving Tobi outside.

Tobi rubbed his head. "Why so mean to Tobi?" His head went down, but he soon brightened up. "Maybe Leader-sama will let Tobi back in the Akatsuki?" With that, Tobi ran off to the Akatsuki's hideout, yelling 'Tobi is a good boy!'

Back to Hinata…

Hinata's breath was caught in her throat when she saw who was in her otou-san's office. 'What is he doing here?' was the only thing going through her mind. Her heart was beating rapidly and felt like passing out. Right there, sitting in front of Hiashi was the one and only Naruto.

Hiashi looked up at his daughter when he noticed her come in. "Take a seat next to Naruto-san Hinata." He told her.

Hinata hesitantly nodded her head before slowly walking towards the seat next to Naruto. Hinata glanced over at Naruto when she sat down and saw he was tensed. He just sat there, ignoring her completely. Hinata mentally sighed to herself, getting depressed again.

"So why did you want me here?" Naruto asked, not sounding very happy.

"I brought you here because I have news for the both of you." Hiashi told the blonde. "It is concerning about something that promised your otou-san."

Naruto's eyes widened. "My…My otou-san?"

Hiashi nodded his head. "I know that Tsunade-sama has already told you who he is. That is good; I do not want to explain myself."

"What did you promise him?" Naruto asked, very interested.

"Because you are not a patient person Naruto-san, I will get right to the point. We both talked about this, before either one of you two were born. Then when he died I promised him I will make it happen."

Hinata curious at what the promise was decided to ask. "Wh-what was your p-promise otou-san?"

Hiashi picked up a cup of tea that was in front of him. "The promise was to get you two married." He then closed his eyes and took a sip of his tea.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened. "You have to be kidding." Naruto said, not believing the Hyuuga. "You guys planed for Hinata and me to get married?"

"Of course. You see, Arashi and I were very good friends when we were young. When both of our wives were pregnant, we talked to each other about it. If one of us had a son and the other had a daughter, they would be engaged."

"Wh-why weren't w-we told a-about th-this before?" Hinata asked.

"When Arashi died, we had a change in plans. I did not speak about this to you both because I had to watch you Naruto. And I think you should know why…"

Hinata looked over at Naruto questionably, wondering what her otou-san meant. Naruto stared down at the ground, avoiding her gaze.

"The council told me to watch you in case you know who was released or that you became him. They did not want to take any chances. You understand."

"Yeah…"

"About a month ago the elders and I held a meeting. We all decided that because you both are now eighteen, it was time to tell you."

"I-is th-there anything else th-that you w-want t-to t-tell us otou-san?" Hinata asked.

"There is one more thing." Naruto and Hinata watched Hiashi stand up. "There will no way you are able to break this engagement off. There is a contract that says that no matter what happens you two will be married. Weather you like it or not. I will leave now so you two can talk about this." Hiashi then walked out of his office, leaving Naruto and Hinata behind.

Meanwhile… Hours later…

"Arigotou" Inu bowed to a woman before walking away with Mi.

"So the Hyuugas here have a powerful bloodline, very interesting." Mi mused.

"Do you want to go over there now or wait until tomorrow? It is getting late." Inu asked, worried a little that Mi might be tired.

"I say lets go now. Since it's almost dark it would be a good time to sneak in and see the Hyuugas, some might be training at right now. Then tomorrow we can approach one and talk to them."

"Very well, let's go then."

Inu and Mi continued to walk until they made it to the Hyuuga compound (they asked for directions). When they saw guards outside the gate, they quickly and quietly snuck in. Inu noted that they all had grayish eyes and could not figure out why. Then he saw a man and a young girl practicing with the Byakugan on.

"I see now." Inu whispered to himself. "I remember hearing about this bloodline." A grin grew on his face. "One of them will do." He began to think of perverted thoughts the Hyuuga could help him with. Looking into a hot spring and such. What a wonderful bloodline to have.

"Inu." Mi glared at her boyfriend. "What are you thinking?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all."

"Humph, let's just have a look around, shall we?"

"Sure." Inu agreed.

They began to watch all of the Hyuugas, staying in the shadows. They were caught a few times, but they were able to escape each time.

"Let's just get out of here." Inu suggested. "They're going o find us again soon."

"Alright, we can try again tomorrow." Mi said.

Inu looked around as they walked, looking for a way to get out without getting spotted. He soon stopped when he saw something. He turned to the right and began to walk to a window.

"What are you doing Inu-kun?" Mi asked.

"That girl…I need to get closer to the window." He mumbled.

"You're not watching a girl get dressed are you?"

"Of course not, the only one I like to see get undressed is you."

"Then what are you doing?"

They both made it to the window and Inu peered inside "It's just that girl looks sad, I feel bad for some reason."

Mi turned to the window. "Her chakra signature doesn't right. I think something is wrong."

Inu watched the girl carefully as she sat on her bed. He saw her pull a kunai out from under her pillow and stand up. He started to wonder what she was doing, until a thought struck him.

"I think she's going to do what you're sister did."

Mi looked at Inu. "Nani?! You don't mean…"

"Yes. I think she's going to-"

It was too late.

The girl slashed her wrists, cutting deeply as she could. She fell to the ground, the red blood getting on her clean clothes. She turned her head towards the window and saw Inu and Mi. The girl smiled sadly before passing out.

Inu did not waste any time opening the window and rushing to her side. Inu was a medic nin, one of the best from the village hidden in the rocks to the sound. He was about to heal her when there was an urgent knocking at the door.

"Hinata-sama? Are you alright?" Came Neji's voice through the door.

End of chapter

**Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I  
Rat, Ox, Tiger, U, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar**

**Lovelyanime**: Yes, I know. It was short and I left it on a horrible cliff-hanger. I know that all of you most likely hate me now, but oh well. I can live through all your hate. The reason I left it at that part is because I want to hurry and update and a little pay back for a few people that left their stories on cliff-hangers (You know who you are! So mean… TT.TT). Inu is a medic nin, I decided this a few days ago. I was just thinking that the Zodiac don't have a medic nin. I didn't have anything planned for Inu before, didn't have anything special for him like the rest. It came to my head that maybe he should be the medic nin. So…He is now. I just had to have the Tobi part in there. For a while now I've been a total Tobi fan girl. Lol Like yesterday on myspace no one was talking to me and I began looking for Tobi pictures and stuff. Lets just say I went into a crazy fan girl stage-.-…TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! Lol Sorry, I just had to do that.

**Hinata**: LA-chan, I-I'm s-still you're f-favorite, r-right?

**Lovelyanime**: OF COURSE YOU ARE! But it's just that I'm over with the guys like Kakashi-kun and Kiba-kun and now want to capture Tobi-kun for myself. Lol I'm still in crazy fan girl stage, sorry.

**Hinata**: (sigh) Th-that's good. I-I don't want you t-to do m-mean th-things t-to me like you d-do S-Sakura.

**Lovelyanime**: Don't worry, I will never do anything to you like I do the rest. Hmm…I think I'm going to bring Tobi-kun to the ANs from now on. It would be nice to have him. : )

**Hinata**: P-please review e-everyone.

**Reviews!**

**AkumaRule**- I can't stand the narusaku moments either, I'm glad I won't write them anymore. Be careful not to choke, don't want anything to happen to my readers. : ) I was thinking about having Hinata pretend to go out with Ne, but I'm not really sure yet. Still thinking. Ne has the Yondaime haircut. You can see a picture of him I drew on my profile.

**RaggingDragon04**- Sorry RD-kun. I accidently read the review worng. I thought you and Leo-chan were taking turns talking and I got confused. I knew you were older and I got confused from that too. TT.TT I get confused a lot when reading some people's reviews. It's okay Leo-chan, I'm all better now…Or at least I was until someone sent Lee and Gai after me in a review in the Kit Named Hisoka. (glances over at RD then clears throat) Anyway, sorry that I crushed you in a hurt you as well. I'm going to let the crazy fan girl pass…Since you fell and I am in a crazy fangirl stage for Tobi-kun.-.- We already talked about what will happen Leo-chan, so I won't have to tell you again. I really liked the story you put in your review, but I'm sorry. I already have plans of what to do after she finds out. Thanks anyways and Sorry again. The Gaara-like kid will have a boyfriend, and if you paid attention you would know who it is.

**Ikasury**- I guess you're right, it does make more sense. Sorry to make you frustrated about all this. After Ushi-chan meets Hina-chan, she'll calm down a lot and become less crazy. I forgot about leech from x-men, and that one guy from superman. But I haven't really been reading the comics or anything for a while now so that's probably why I forgot. Thanks for telling me the monkey is the wise one, I totally forgot for some reason, don't know why. If you want to see what Saru looks like you can see a picture I drew of her on my profile. I also drew Ushi, Hina-chan, Tora, Ne, I, Mi and Inu. Having a hard time with Tatsu.-.- Can't really draw old men. I think Byakko is the east…Not really sure either. I just had Tora have a white tiger in him cause I thought it would be interesting in the story and all. Byakko will be like a guardian for Tora, so that counts right? I'm sorry I have Hinata cutting herself, but I had to. I also don't like it when I see people, people even pretending, cutting themselves. Even ask ESC-kun. The next chapter will be the last time, I promise.

**Naruxhinaxlover**- I almost made someone cry? I'm sorry about that. I'll try to make it less sad next time.

**Draw.62121**- I'm sure a lot of people hate him in this story, but I understand. I hope you liked the chapter.


	8. Plans For The Future P2

**Disclaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto.

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome back everyone. I worked hard on this chapter. I read a bunch of sad naruhina stories and listened to depressing music to get me upset so I could get into the story, you know? I actually got all teary eyed when Neji finds Hinata. TT.TT lol Just kidding…Or am I? lol I thought if I was a bit depressed I could make the story more depressing too…I just hope other people will get depressed now…If I made anyone sad, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me in advance. But I'm sure that the chapter isn't that upsetting. Okay everyone, I decided that Tobi will be here with Hina-chan and me in the AN. So here he is, Tobi-kun!

**Tobi**: Tobi is a good boy!

**Lovelyanime**: Yep! You sure are. You-

**Kakashi**: Yo! I'm here to return your manga. I thought you said there was hentai in it but there wasn't any. That sure was a big disappointment.

**Tobi**: Oi Kakashi-kun!

**Kakashi**: Ano…Do I know you?

**Tobi**: Huh? Oh! I forgot I have my mask on.(takes off mask) Now do you remember?

**Kakashi**: (goes pale) Aaahhhh!!! Obito's zombie!!!!! (runs home to hide under bed)

**Tobi**: Was it something I said?

(**LA Note**- I had to add that part in my AN. I believe Obito is Tobi-kun! Even read chapter 364, it showed the sharingen through Tobi-kun's eyehole. And come on, Obito, Tobi. They have the same letters. Plus they have the same kind of haircut…)

8/2/07 (Yay! Only seven more days until I'm 16. I've been thinking about writing a oneshot to celebrate. But I don't really have any ideas at the moment…)

Chapter 7- Plans For The Future, Part 2

Hinata sat on her bed, thinking hard if she should go with the plan. The thought of this plan came right after she left Naruto in her otou-san's office. She was already in enough pain, but after hearing what he told her made her feel so dead inside.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto and Hinata sat quietly by each other in Hiashi's office. It had been five minutes since Hiashi left the room, but neither one of them said a word or even looked at each other. Hinata bit her lower lip, she felt like she should say something. Naruto felt like he should too, but what should he say? It was finally his chance to be with Hinata, he could finally tell her how he really felt. But yet…He was still afraid._

"_Hinata…" Naruto broke the silence as he looked over at her._

_Hinata did not turn to him, she just couldn't. She felt a very bad feeling about this. "H-hai?"_

"_We…" Naruto thought about it for a few more seconds and then thought up another one of his plans. "Gomen, but I can't do this. I am already engaged with Sakura."_

_Hinata's heart stopped. It felt like it had finally given up and died. "N-nani?"_

_Naruto grinned. "I'm already engaged. I asked Sakura to marry me a few days ago."_

_Hinata stared blankly down at the ground. It was final. She could never have Naruto. She was actually a little happy that she would be able to, but now…It can't happen. She knows that Naruto would do anything to get out of the engagement so he could be with Sakura._

"_I know we're still young, but I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not that I'm saying you're not great and all, but it's just that I love Sakura."_

'_I love Sakura' ran through Hinata's mind over and over. Even though her heart was now dead, she felt like someone was stabbing it over and over just to make sure._

"_You understand, right Hinata?" He watched Hinata slowly nodded her head yes. "Cool. I was wondering something though."_

'_What? If you finally killed me inside or not?!' Hinata screamed in her head. She felt so many emotions at that moment. She felt like killing herself so it would all stop. _

'_Killing myself…' Hinata almost smiled thinking that. Just thinking about it made her feel a little better._

"_What is it?" Hinata said without a stutter._

_Naruto stared at her for a moment, thinking that this was a bad idea. "Well…It's just that…I was hoping you could get us out of this, you know? You could convince your otou-san to cancel this or something."_

"_Of course." Hinata stood up. "I believe I know a way that will work."_

"_Really?" Naruto grinned. "That's awesome, thanks."_

_Hinata finally looked at Naruto. He looked so happy and relieved. Did he really not want to marry her that much? "It is not a problem at all. Now if you will excuse me…" Hinata walked over to door and was about to go out, but stopped. "Good luck Naruto. I'm sure Sakura will make you very happy." She turned around to look at him for what she hoped to be the very last time. "Goodbye Naruto."_

_Hinata felt his eyes on her as she left. She headed straight to her room to think of what she had in mind. 'It's all over now.'_

END OF FLASHBACK

Hinata thought it through and decided to go through with it. She had left to see her friends for the last time and spend time with them. First she met up with Chouji and Ino, who were on a date. She did not want to bother them so she only talked to them for a few minutes. She wished them the best of luck with their relationship and their future.

After that she met up with Lee who was training. Lee thought it was strange that Hinata wanted to hang out with him for a bit because they never talked that much with each other unless they were with friends. She spent about an hour with him and they both enjoyed each other's company. Hinata told Lee a few embarrassing things that Neji had done when they were little. Lee wrote all of it done in his notepad, saying that he would use the information to make Neji train with him more.

Next were Kurenai and her little child. Hinata played with the little three years old while talking to her old sensei. Konohamaru had come by to see his aunt and little cousin along with his teammates. After an half an hour, Hinata thought it would be best if she left. Kurenai said she could stay longer, but Hinata said no. She needed to see her friends before the day was over.

Hinata walked through the park and saw her lazy friend Shikamaru staring up at the clouds with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He noticed Hinata was there and asked what she wanted. She just smiled and said she came to watch the clouds with him. Shikamaru, being the genius that he was, knew something was up. But he shrugged it off and let Hinata lay next to him. She started to talk to him after five minutes of silence. Shikamaru does not really like to talk while he was relaxing, it was just too troublesome, but actually enjoyed talking to her. They talked for more than an hour before Hinata had decided to leave. Shikamaru waited until she was out of sight before he left himself to go talk to Neji. Something was up with Hinata and thought maybe Neji would know.

The young Hyuuga girl went to the ramen stand to see Ayame and get some lunch. Ayame had become a wonderful friend to Hinata, she had to come and visit her one last time. The older woman was on her break which made Hinata happy because she would be able to talk to her without any customers bothering her. They talked and laughed at things before Ayame had to get back behind the counter. Hinata ate her ramen and was unable to finish when she head a couple voices coming. She quickly swallowed the ramen in her mouth a left before Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke could notice her as they sat down to eat.

Hinata ran down the street until someone stopped her. She looked to see who it was and saw a worried Tenten. The older girl asked why she was running, but Hinata just smiled and said she just felt like it. Tenten did not believe her friend at first, but didn't think much about it. Tenten asked Hinata if she wanted to do something like go to one of the training grounds. Hinata said yes and they both went to Team Gai's old training ground. They spared each other for a bit and then sat under a tree and chatted until the sun started to go down. Hinata was telling Tenten that she should try to go out with Neji, making the poor weapon mistress blush. Hinata told her that Neji cared for her a lot and would do anything to protect her, even though he won't show it. Tenten thought about it, she did like Neji very much, so why shouldn't she give it a shot? She thanked Hinata and went off to find Neji. Unknown, to both of the girls, Neji was talking to a certain lazy ninja.

After that, Hinata looked for the last two people she wanted to spend the rest of her remaining time with. She searched everywhere for Shino and Kiba, at the training grounds, at the restaurant they usually ate at, their houses. She looked all over for them until she found them talking, of what she heard it sounded more like flirting, with two girls. Hinata wanted to go up to them, but decided not to. It was not everyday her teammates got to talk to girls. Not wanting to ruin anything for them, she turned around and left. Not before taking one last look at her teammates, her best friends…Her brothers.

Neji listened to Shikamaru carefully. "Perhaps you are right. Something has been going on with her."

"Neji-kun!" Tenten ran up to her teammate and saw that he was talking to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Neji looked over at Tenten's arrival. "Hey Tenten." Shikamaru yawned. "Have you seen Hinata around?"

"Just a little while ago. We were talking and then I left to look for Neji-kun." Tenten answered. "Why, is something the matter?"

Neji rubbed his head with his right hand. "I'm going home to see if she is there."

"Wait Neji-kun, I wanted to ask you something."

"Do you think it can wait until tomorrow? I want to go and check to see if Hinata-sama is alright."

"Well…I guess it can wait for one more day…" Tenten looked down at the ground. Shikamaru noticed what was going on and quietly mumbled that Neji was blind when it came to women.

"Good, I will go now. I will talk to the both of you tomorrow." With that, Neji left to see if his little cousin was alright.

Back to Hinata…

Hinata sat on her bed, thinking that this was her last chance to back out now. She was actually considering to, but remembered Naruto. She was doing this for him, she was doing this so they would both get out of the arranged marriage, and she was doing this so she would not have to feel no more pain.

She reached under her pillow and grabbed her kunai. She twisted it around, examining it. With a deep breath Hinata brought it to her wrist. She was about to push it down when there was a knock at her door. Frightened, she put the kunai back under her pillow. She walked up to her door and stopped. "Wh-who i-is it?" She asked.

"It's me." Came Hanabi's voice. "I'm really tired and I'm going to go to bed now. I just wanted to say goodnight."

Hinata sighed with relief. "G-goodnight." Hinata was about to turn around but her sister's voice stopped her.

"Do you think I can come in before I go? I want to talk to you about something."

"M-maybe later." Hinata bit her lower lip, hoping Hanabi would just leave. She did not want to see her sister because it hurt her. She was never going to see her again; she was never going to protect her from the clan again. This was the only part that made her feel awful for what she was about to do.

"But it's…It's about…." Hanabi sighed. "It's about a boy I like." Hinata's eyes grew at this. Hanabi was coming to her about a boy? "I'm not sure if I should tell him if I like him or not, but forget it. I think he likes someone else."

Hinata heard footsteps leaving and Hinata did not want that. She opened her door and quickly went to Hanabi. Hinata roughly turned her around by her shoulders. Hanabi was shocked and even more surprise when she saw the serious look in her older sister's eyes.

"Tell him." Was what Hinata said. "Don't wait for him to notice on how you feel; you have to go tell him before its too late. If he likes another girl, then you defiantly need to confess to him. You need to show him you care for him and want to be with him." Hinata was close to tears, memories were running through her mind, one after another. All of them were of Naruto. Ones were of when she tried to get stronger for him to notice her, all her kindness for him going unnoticed, telling him her true feelings, only to be rejected and have him agree to a date with Sakura just a few minutes later. All the pain she had gone through, all the effort she put just to be noticed, all the tears she shed because she cared so much for him. There was no way she wanted Hanabi to go through the same things she had gone through.

Hanabi stared at Hinata in aw. Never before had her sister given her such advice as this. She was not stuttering, she sounded so serious and there was not a hint of nervousness. She seemed so sure of her self and Hanabi could only nod her head. A small smile came to the younger Hyuuga's face. "Thank you Nee-san."

Hinata smiled back and hugged Hanabi tightly. "Don't you ever forget that I love you." She whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Hanabi said as she hugged back.

After a few more seconds, Hinata hesitantly let go and turned back to her room. She made it to her door and smiled at Hanabi one last time before going inside, closing the door behind her. Hanabi stood there for a few minutes, not sure of what just happened. She felt like something was deeply wrong, but decided to ignore it. She was really tired and wanted to go to sleep. She walked down the hallway until she saw her Neji coming up to her.

"Have you seen Hinata-sama anywhere?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she was in her room when I went to talk to her." Hanabi told him.

"Thank you very much, I hope you sleep well." Neji walked passed Hanabi and went to go to Hinata's room. When he finally made it, he was about to knock when he heard a thumping sound. After the sound he heard a worried voice that did not belong to Hinata. So, Neji knocked on the door and asked, "Hinata-sama, are you alright?"

Inside Hinata's room…Inu and Mi…

'Crap, I have to hurry.' Inu thought as he grabbed Hinata's bleeding wrist so he could put some of his chakra on it so it could heal.

"Inu-kun." Mi quietly called out to him. "Let him deal with her. He's going to come in any second and if he does he'll blame you."

"But I have to." Inu called back.

"Hinata-sama, is there someone in there with you?" Neji asked from the other side of the door.

"Inu-kun, listen to me. If he finds you with her right now, what do you think he'll do? He'll come after and leave her there bleeding to death. When he finally realizes about this, it will be too late and she'll die."

Inu thought about this. It was very true, that could happen exactly. With a small growl he stood up and ran out the window just in time. Neji opened the door when Hinata did not answer.

"Hinata-sama, I just came here to check up on you-" Neji's eyes widened in horror. He could not believe of what was in front of him. "Hinata!" He ran right to her and fell to the ground. He picked her up in his arms and shook her, hoping she would wake up. "Someone help! Help dammit!" Neji yelled. "Hinata-sama is bleeding and needs medical care!"

After hearing Neji yell, a few servants and some Hyuugas came to see what was wrong. There they saw Hinata bleeding and her blood getting on Neji's clean clothes as he held her tight.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING FUCKING STANDING THERE?! He yelled on top of his lungs. "CALL THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Neji stood up, with Hinata still in his arms. "I'M TAKING HER THERE RIGHT NOW SO CALL THEM TO LET THEM KNOW!" Neji was in such a panic he could not stop yelling. He also could not help the tears falling down his face. He did not notice them, but did not care. All that was on his mind was taking Hinata to get help.

Outside the Hyuuga compound…

"Hurry up you lazy ass!" Tenten yelled at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru mumbled as he glared at Tenten. Of course, the person next to him heard him.

"That is not very nice to say to a youthful woman like Tenten." Lee told him. "Perhaps it is you that is the troublesome one."

After Neji had left, Shikamaru told Tenten that something was wrong with Hinata. Tenten was worried about her friend and decided to go see her. She also still wanted to talk to Neji and see if he wanted to go out on a date. Shikamaru came with her because he was quite curious of what was going on. On the way to the Hyuuga compound they met up with Lee. He said he was going to see Neji himself so he could see if he wanted to spar the next day. They also met up with Chouji and Ino. They thought it would not hurt to see how their friend was doing and came along.

Everyone was now in front to the Hyuuga's compound the guards there were about to let them in to see Neji until the said person was running out with Hinata in his arms.

"Neji-kun!" Lee stopped him. "Where are you going with Hinata-san?"

Neji was going to activate his Byakugen when an idea came in his head. "Take of your weights Lee! NOW!"

Lee, shocked that Neji yelled at him like that, took of his weights like he was told. While he was doing this, Tenten took a closer look at Hinata and nearly screamed the girl's name. Everyone else, team 10, looked over at Hinata and saw her covered in blood with towels wrapped around her wrists. When Lee got all of his weights off Neji practically, but very carefully, threw Hinata in Lee's arms. That was when he got to see what was wrong with Hinata.

"Take her to the hospital!" Neji ordered. Lee nodded his head and disappeared before everyone's eyes.

Meanwhile…

"You see? They're taking her to the hospital right now." Mi said as she hugged Inu. They were both sitting on top of a building watching what was going on below them.

Inu ran his fingers through his hair. "I should have gone in her room right before she did that. It reminded me of…You know…"

"Don't worry, that was a long time ago. You did the best that you could when it happened."

Inu sighed. "I tried to save her for you, you know? She was your sister after all."

"I know…" Mi hugged Inu tighter.

"And then that girl…It brought back those memories…You know, that girl kind of looked like…"Inu stopped when he realized something. He the suddenly stood up. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Mi felt Inu grab her hand and helped her to her feet. "What do you have in mind?"

"If that girl recovers I'm going to ask her to join Zodiac."

At the hospital…

"You better have learned your lesson." Sakura told Naruto as they walked down the hallway. "I warned you not to make me mad and what do you do? You make me mad."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said, wanting to get out of the hospital now.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade hurried to the pink haired kunoichi. She had a terrified look on her face and a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I need your help. Come with me NOW.

Sakura was confused what was going on, but didn't ask any questions and followed the hokage. Naruto just stood there, curious what was going on. He shrugged his shoulders and thought he could ask Sakura later. Naruto began to walk again and headed towards the entrance to the hospital. When he got outside he saw Neji, Tenten and team ten coming towards him. He noticed Neji had blood all over him and wondered what happened.

"Oi! What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked when he came to a stop.

Everyone else had stopped as well when they heard him. "Naruto…" Neji stared at the blonde as his anger started to rise. "NARUTO!!" He yelled on top of his voice and ran over to Naruto. When he reached him he punched the blonde right in the face.

"What the he-" Naruto never got to finish. Neji began to punch him again over and over. He was about to use his gentle fist when he was unable to move.

"Let go of me now Shikamaru!" Neji yelled, his anger never going away.

"Not until you calm down." Shikamaru told him.

Tenten walked over to Neji and put her hands on his cheeks. "Come on Neji-kun, we need to go inside and find Lee."

"Tenten…" Tears started to roll down Neji's face as he stared in the brown haired girl's eyes. "It's his fault this happened. I want to make him pay."

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything right now. Besides, what would Hinata do if she woke up and found out you hurt Naruto?"

Shikamaru let go of his shadow jutsu, making Neji fall to the ground. Tenten knelt down next to him and tried to calm him down.

"I promised him I would protect her." Neji repeated. "I promised my otou-san I would keep her safe."

"I know." Tenten whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. "There was no way you could have stopped her even if you tried. No one could."

Naruto was on the ground, watching what was going on. He heard them say something about Hinata and wondered what happened to her. He stood up and walked over to Ino and Chouji. "What's going on?"

Ino and Chouji looked at each other, hoping the other would explain. Shikamaru saw that neither of them were going to say anything and started to explain…

End of chapter…

**Lovelyanime**: Sorry to end it right there. I was planning on doing more, but decided not to. Writer's block, you know? Okay…I don't really have much to say...For some reason I don't really feel like talking……(awkward silence)……So did anyone get the game last night?...Yeah…It was pretty good I guess…

**Tobi**: LA-san, when does Tobi come back in the story?

**Lovelyanime**: After the timeskip. All I will say is someone will see him as a rivel for Hina-chan's love!(not Naruto) But Tobi thinks they are just rivals to be her best special friend. lol

**Hinata**: P-please r-r-review everyone.

**Reviews!!!**

**Maned Wolf Goddess**- I know, I hate cliff hangers too. But there are going to be more of them in this story.

**Fullmetal Inuyasha of Konoha**- There are a couple other stories where Hina-chan is emo, but I forgot what the stories were called. They were like a year or so when I read them. Oh well. The story will get even more interesting later on. There will be a lot of stuff going on.

**Ero-sennin-clone** – You finally reviewed this story, huh ESC-kun? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Bye.

**draw. 62121**- It went by fast, so it wasn't you. I was in a bit of a hurry to update and it was late when I finished writing the chapter. When I write at night I usually make things go fast. I tried to slow down the chapter a bit so I hope it's a bit better.

**Lavender eyed girl**- Please don't be sad LED-san, things will get better…Okay, maybe not is this chapter, but later on it will. I'll add more Tobi parts later on so that means more hilarious moments! Yay! Lol I'm glad you liked my drawings, makes me a lot happier to know that you didn't hate them. After the timeskip, Hina-chan will be way ooc.(even evilish at times too…Is evilish even a word? Lol oh well) I think when Naruto firsts sees them together I'll make them a fake couple. But there's going to be another oc that has a crush on Hina-chan so I might make them a fake couple. Not really sure yet.

**HinaNaruFAN987**- I know, I still need to practice a lot more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is pretty sad.

**Ikasuy**- This was the last chapter where she cuts herself. I didn't show it cause it was just to troublesome and people already saw it in the last chapter. Lol I'm happy you liked the chapter. It seems we're all on Kyuubi's side huh? I'm sure everyone that reads this story hates Sakura. I do, and I'm the one who's writing it! I understand. Just as long as you review it's all good. I tried to review some of your chapter on your story, but it didn't work. T.T I hate it when that happens. It always does that to me for some reason. I'm gonna return home so I might be able to have more time to type. That is until school starts TT.TT Oh well, I'll try to type when I can.

**Midnight-angel-of-darkness** – Thank you, I hope this one was also so good to you. A bit sad, but good

**Lightning Bob**- Yes, all of my stories are a bit weird including this one. Yeah, Hina-chan is dark and will get kind of darker later on after the timeskip. The naruhina won't come until a long time, but I think I might have some of it in chapter 10. So people can be happy for a while you know?


	9. Hyuuga Hinata to Zodiac U

**Disclaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto.

**Lovelyanime**: I see that many people didn't exactly enjoy the last chapter. I told everyone that I made myself depressed to write the story. I warned all of you.

**Hinata**: LA-chan thanks everyone for looking at her pictures. She has added a new one of me of when I'm eighteen and living in Konoha and after the four year time-skip while I'm in Zodiac. The picture is in color this time and LA-chan used chalk for it. She says she didn't have anything else to use so she had no choice. The background of the picture is weird, but she didn't know what else to do with it and didn't want to leave it all white. So she put in random colors in the back. Please look at it when you are finished reading the chapter.

10/25/07

Chapter 9- Hyuuga Hinata to Zodiac U

Hinata felt someone touching her left arm, probably looking at all of the scars. She slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them from the blinding light. She groaned, getting whoever was next to her attention.

"Good, you're still alive. I was worried I wouldn't be able to talk to you before your friends arrive this morning." Said a male voice. Hinata tried to think of who it was, but was unable to recognize the person's voice.

"Wh-what happened?" Hinata said, barely even a whisper.

"You tried to kill yourself, that's what. I saw you with my own eyes."

Memories from yesterday came back to her. 'That's right. I tried to bleed to death and before I passed out I saw…' Hinata turned her head to her left and opened her eyes. There, sitting by her bed side was the man she saw through her window yesterday night. "Wh-who are you?"

"You don't need to know my real name. Just call me Inu. That is what everyone calls me now a days." Chuckled the man.

"Wh-where…Wh-where is th-that woman I-I saw?"

"That was my love, Mi. I made her go to the hotel we are staying at so she could sleep. She can be quite irritable when she doesn't get her rest. I stayed here to check your wounds that you made."

Hinata thought for a moment, was he supposed to be her doctor or something? She didn't think so, she had never seen him in the hospital before.

"So Hyuuga-san, I have a few questions for you if you don't mind. My first one, why did you do it?"

Hinata turned her head away, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Because I'm tired of it." She spoke without a stutter. "I try to be strong, I try to tell myself that one day things will all be better. It's a lie though. No matter how hard I try, I'm weak and can never have any strength to do anything right."

"Is that it?"

"I also did this to get out of an arranged marriage." Small tears formed in her eyes. "My crush did not want to marry me and instead wanted someone else to love. I decided to try to kill myself after we talked."

"But why kill yourself? You could just leave this village."

"I thought dying was a more honorable thing to do than to run away."

"I understand…" Inu looked down, remembering Mi's sister had a similar reason to Hinata's. "That seems more like what a samurai would do. Dying in a honorable way than to escape battle." (I watched 'Letters From Iwo Jima' and my dad explained to me how they had similarities to samurais and how they wanted to die in honor. I couldn't believe all the soldiers killing themselves!…) "Why didn't you just tell everyone to call it off?"

"My outo-san said he wouldn't let me. No matter how hard Naruto or I would try, he was going to force us. I thought if I died he couldn't do anything about it…"

"You lived, didn't you? He'll probably continue to try to make you both marry. What are you going to do now? Try suicide for the second time? I'm sure there will be people watching you from now on so that has to be out of the question."

"I don't know…I don't know what to do…"

Inu grinned. "Then I have an idea."

Hinata turned her head to looked at Inu again. "Wh-what is it?" She asked, not sure if she could trust his grin.

"How would you like to join my family?"

"Wh-what?"

"I am hoping if you can be my love's, Mi, new little sister. You see, her sister died when Mi and I were fourteen and since then Mi has been a bit depressed. She doesn't show it though, but she is still deeply hurt about it. I am hoping that you can fill in as her little sister so she can feel better."

"I-I d-don't think it works th-that way. No one can r-replace s-someone's l-little s-sister."

"I know that, I'm not a total idiot. I'm just saying if Mi-chan becomes a big sister again she might be happy.

"I-I don't know…"

"I'm not just asking you to be her sister." Inu took a deep breath. He was finally going to ask her. "I want you to join the organization we're in. We want you to be in Zodiac."

"Z-Zodiac? I-I've never heard of them b-before."

"We haven't really shown ourselves in the public yet. We've been trying to get new members. I got a letter from our leader, saying we only need four more members left. I am hoping you may want to be one of those four?"

"Wh-what d-do you guys do?"

"We're not exactly sure yet, but we are not on the good nor on the bad side. You could say we are neutral. We will do our best to help anyone in need, but we will also kill people for little reasons without any hesitations."

Hinata stared at the man, not really sure what to think. Was this guy crazy? Who exactly was he? Why did he want her to join? There were stronger ninjas in Konoha that would probably join. Why was he outside her window with that Mi woman?

"Look, I'll give you until tonight to make up your mind. Mi and I will be outside of Konoha so no one will see all of us together. No one will suspect a thing." Inu grabbed Hinata's hand and gave her a folded piece of paper. He then stood up to leave but stopped when Hinata started to talk again.

"I-I don't think th-they will l-let m-me leave th-this place. I-if I-I wanted to join, how c-can I?"

Inu grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can think of something. I know you will." Inu went towards the open window in the room and jumped out.

Hinata lies there, staring at the window where Inu went out of. She heard the door to the room open and some gasps. She looked to see her friends Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke and her cousin Neji. The only person that wasn't there was Naruto.

All her friends came in and went up to her with all sorts of things like flowers in their hands. They were all talking at the same time, Hinata couldn't understand them. She laid there silently in her bed, listening to what everyone had to say. No matter how hard they tried, she wouldn't talk. The only thing she would say was

"I want to see Hanabi and Ayame…"

Meanwhile…

He watched as she ran to go train with her teammates. _I love you._

He stared at her, she had said she liked him. _This is a bad idea._ He had to turn her down, he needed to protect her,

_Be Careful._ He watched her leave, hoping she will be okay for her training.

He was about to say something to her, but stopped. _I can't…I need her to hate me._ He watched Hinata walk the other direction from his.

"It's all my fault…" Naruto's head was down, his hands pulling on his hair slightly. He sat on his couch, Tsunade standing over him.

"Don't say that Naruto." The hokage sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "No one couldn't prevent it. We all know she was having a hard time with her life, none of us couldn't help it." Tsunade had come over to see how Naruto was doing. She remembered last night seeing him after taking care of Hinata.

"You don't understand, I could've stopped it. Last year she wanted to be with me and I said no. I went out with Sakura, knowing I hurt the girl I cared about. Then yesterday we found out we are going to be married, but I told her I was going to ask Sakura to marry me.…I wanted to protect her but instead I ended up being her reason for trying to kill herself." Tears were falling down his face. "It's all my fault."

Tsunade sighed and gave him a hug. "Come on Naruto, you still have a chance to make her happy, she's still alive at the hospital."

"I know but…I hurt her so badly…"

Tsunade stared down at Naruto. "This isn't like you Naruto. You would be by her side right now and wait for her to wake up so you guys can talk. Why are you here lying around feeling guilty?"

"Because I hurt the one I love deeply in so many ways that she tried suicide. How can I go look her in the eye after this. Besides, even if I wanted to see her Neji won't let me."

Tsunade stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well I can't stand it. As Hokage, I order you to go to the hospital and talk to her when she wakes up. I will have Neji do a mission so he won't bother you."

Naruto stared at the older woman, not sure what to do. "I-I can't go! I-"

"I'm not having it! You are going to go or else I will not give you a mission for an entire year!"

"What?! You can't do that!"

"You want to bet! Go see Hinata NOW DAMMIT!" With that, Tsunade left Naruto's apartment. When outside, she took another sigh. She hoped this would all end up well for Naruto and Hinata.

A half an hour later in a hotel…

"So what did she say?" Mi asked when she heard Inu come into the room. She felt him sit next to her and rap his arms around her.

"Not much, she did just wake up after all." Inu said as he started to give Mi tender kisses on her neck.

"Did she say she wanted to join?" She sighed, letting Inu do whatever he wanted for right now. He seemed stressed about finding new members, most likely because he wanted his books back.

"She wasn't sure. I gave her until tonight to think about it. I told her to meet us outside of Konoha if she wanted to be in Zodiac." He put his left hand on Mi's cheek while his right was placed on her back. He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her blank eyes. "You think she'll come?"

"I don't know, but she did try to kill herself. You would think she wants to leave this place. So it's possible she will want to join us to start her life over."

"I suppose…So when should we leave? We have to go before tonight."

"Hmm…Not sure, but I can tell you not right now…" A smirk came to her lips before leaning towards Inu for a kiss.

Back to Hinata…Hours later…

"The sun is about to go down…" Hanabi said as she stared out the hospital window. She turned around to her sister who was getting dressed, with Ayame helping her. She was still very tired and weak with all the blood loss so she was unable to do it herself. "Nee-san, why do you have to do this? Why can't you stay here?"

Ayame nodded her head in agreement. "We don't want you to leave. Hinata-chan, you've become such a wonderful friend to me and your sister doesn't want to be alone with your family." She stepped away from Hinata after she was done helping her and stood next to Hanabi.

"I have t-to do th-this. Ayame-chan, you have b-become a w-wonderful friend to m-me too and I-I'm sorry for leaving like th-this. H-Hanabi w-won't be alone, she has N-Neji-nii-san with her. He'll p-protect her while I'm g-gone." Said Hinata as she sat there on her bed.

"Can I come with you?" Asked Hanabi. "Just until you meet with these people. I want to make sure that you'll be safe with them."

"Iie, you and Ayame-chan n-need t-to stay here, r-remember? While you t-two will t-tell people I-I d-don't w-want to see anyone or I'm asleep, I-I'll b-be l-long gone when a nurse or d-doctor c-comes t-to ch-check on m-me."

"Hinata-chan, why did you want us to help you with this?" Ayame asked. "What about your teammates or the others from the Rookie 9?"

"B-because Sh-shino-kun and K-Kiba-kun would try to stop m-me f-from d-doing th-this. I-I don't trust th-the others t-to help me either. Th-they m-might d-double c-cross m-me and go to th-the hokage or m-my otou-san. I-I th-thought you t-two would understand and l-let me go without t-telling anyone."

Hinata grabbed the backpack that lay next to her and begun to look through the things inside it. She asked Hanabi to get most of her things from her bedroom to bring with her on the trip. She smiled when she found the glass rabbit she got for her birthday. After she cleaned up all the glass she put it back together. It wasn't broken that badly so it was quite easy to fix. It was strange though, when she thanked Kiba for the gift, he said he didn't get it for her. Hinata went to Shikamaru to ask him who the rabbit was really from, but he wouldn't say.

Whoever it was from, it didn't matter. Hinata was just happy that she received something on her birthday besides free ramen from Ayame. Just looking at the rabbit made her feel as if she wasn't alone, like there was actually someone that cared for her out there. Besides Hanabi and Ayame anyway.

She zipped up her backpack before putting it on her back. "R-remember t-to l-leave in less th-than an hour so…"

"We know, we know." Hanabi sighed. "Because the nurse should be here in an hour. If the nurse finds out it was us that let you leave we'll get in a lot of trouble. We need to be gone so no one knows that we let you go and nothing will happen to us." Hanabi walked up to Hinata and gave her a hug. "Be careful nee-san. We'll be waiting for you to visit us."

Ayame and Hanabi walked out of the room and stood in the hallway. Hinata took a deep breath before getting up and went towards the window. She looked out of it and saw she was on the third story.

"This should be easy enough." She said aloud to herself. She opened the window, the wind rushing at her making her hair go every where. She looked around the parts of the village she could see from the window. It would be her last time she will be seeing her home for a very long time…

A little while later…

Naruto walked down the hallway of the hospital with a bunch of flowers he bought in his left hand. He had finally gotten the courage to come and visit Hinata. He was still afraid of what might happen when he goes into her room. He kept telling himself over and over everything will be okay. He will go in there and tell her that he loves her and just wanted to protect her. He will never do something like that again so they can be married without a worry.

"I'm such an idiot." Naruto muttered under his breath.

**Now is not the time for you to finally admitting the truth.** Kyuubi told Naruto. **Just make sure you work everything out with that vixen.**

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. He looked around for Hinata's room and as he did he saw Ayame and Hanabi talking to each other. As he got closer to the girls, Ayame saw him and suddenly grew pale.

"Naruto!" She nearly screamed. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Hanabi turned around to see the blonde and glared at him. Naruto ignored the young Hyuuga and answered Ayame's question.

"I came here to see Hinata-chan. If you please move aside, I would like to talk to her." Naruto tried to get pass the girls and open the door, but was stopped.

Ayame held on to Naruto's arm, making him stop from reaching the door knob. "You can't! She's, um…She's asleep!"

Naruto stared at Ayame. "Okay then, I'll just wait until she wakes up."

"Well to bad!" Hanabi yelled at Naruto. "We're already waiting for her to wake up and I don't feel like having you around! So leave!"

Naruto was taken back a little at this. "Okay then…" He handed the flowers in his hands to Ayame. "Just give these to her and tell her I'll come back to talk to her."

Ayame took a quick glimpse at Hanabi and nodded her head hesitantly. Naruto thanked her before walking away. The Kyuubi saw all this inside his cage and growled. He was the almighty Kyuubi, nothing could get passed him.

**Go back.** He barked at Naruto.

Naruto stopped walking in the hallway when he heard the demon's voice. _Huh?_

**I said go back. I think those two females are lying about something.**

_I don't get it. Ayame-nee-san would never lye to me. Even if she did, why would she? What is there to hide?_

**Just go back and force yourself into your new mate's room. **The Kyuubi sighed to himself. If** my senses are right, she may not be in there.**

_WHAT?!_

**I cannot hear any noises, not even breathing. I can smell her, but her scent is faint so it means she is not inside.** (LA: How can he do that when he's sealed inside Naruto?…Oh well! Doesn't matter! On with the story!)

_If that is true then that means…_ Naruto looked behind him to see Hanabi and Ayame string at him; as if waiting for him to leave already. Naruto would understand Hanabi wanted him to leave, but why Ayame? _Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?_

**That those two are buying your mate some time for something? Hai.**

After that said, Naruto rushed back over to Hinata's room. Both girls in front of the room were a bit shocked that he was coming back, but even more so when he pushed the roughly aside. He opened the door to the room, only to see it empty with the window open…

Meanwhile…

Shino suddenly stopped walking, the wind blowing against him. "The wind current has changed…"

Kiba and Akamaru were walking next to Shino and wondered why he just stopped moving. They were on their way to see Hinata at the hospital. They heard of what happened yesterday and wanted to visit her. They were unable to this morning do to a mission. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"…I believe there is a great change. One that will change everything for everyone's future."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk or something?"

Shino stayed quiet for a moment. He listened to the wind carefully. A frown came to his face after the wind stopped. "Let us continue to see Hinata." He then started walking again. Kiba kept asking him what he was talking about, but Shino just ignored him.

Back to Naruto…

"She's…She's gone…" Naruto slowly turned around to Ayame and Hanabi. "Where did she go?"

They were both silent.

"Tell me now dammit. Where the fuck did Hinata go?!" Hinata was supposed to stay here for a few days to make sure nothing happens to her. There was no way the hospital let her go already. Naruto studied the two girls in front of him. Ayame looked guilty and Hanabi looked scared. They knew something they were not telling him and he wanted to know now.

"She…She couldn't stay here anymore…" Ayame mumbled as she stared at the ground. "She needed to escape."

"So you just let her go? She's still weak from the blood lost."

"I thought she might be more happy if she left."

Naruto sighed. "Where did she go?"

Ayame looked at a clock nearby and looked at Hanabi. The younger girl nodded her head and Ayame nodded back. "She should be at the gates of Konoha. Probably already left it."

Naruto became confused by this. "Why would she be around there?"

"Naruto…Hinata ran away from here. She's leaving everyone and isn't going to come back."

Naruto froze.

"You don't mean…She's running away?"

"Hai." That was all Naruto needed before running down the hallway. He had to get to the gates of Konoha now.

Meanwhile…

The guard at the gates watched as people came in and out of Konoha. He saw someone wearing a black cloak, the hood shadowing their face, walking out the gates. He thought maybe he should talk to the person because they seemed suspicious, but decided against it. About ten minutes past before a he saw an orange blob rushing by him. The guard seemed a bit confused by this, but thought he was just seeing things.

Little did he know, it was Naruto trying to get to Hinata. He was going as fast as he could, stopping every time he thought he saw the Hyuuga girl.

"Hinata!" He yelled out, hoping she heard him somewhere.

Then he saw the person the guard saw earlier. He quickly ran up to them and grabbed their shoulder to turn them around. He pulled down on the person's hood and his eyes widened.

There, stood before him, was an old woman. She was very pale looking with her gray hair in a braid. She stared in eye wide with her black eyes.

"Gomen na sai." Naruto panted to the woman. "I thought you were someone else."

She just nodded, looking a bit nervous with Naruto being there.

Naruto took a few steps ahead of the woman and looked at his surroundings. _I don't think she would have made it this far on her own. She is still very weak and she would be to tired right about now. _Naruto thought for a moment before cursing to himself and turning back to Konoha. On his way, the Kyuubi tried talking to him about smelling her, but he just ignored the kitsune.

The old woman watched him head back, not sure exactly what to think. When she was unable to see him anymore, she turned around to continued on to where she was going.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered…

Later on that night…

"I think I'm almost there." The old woman walked, using a large stick to help her from falling to the ground. She was panting heavily, she had not stopped for a break since Naruto caught her. And the genjutsu wasn't helping very much either.

She soon saw an orange looking light up headed. As she got closer, she saw that it was a small fire from someone's camp sight. She thought that she should ignore the people there to continue, but she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hyuuga-san! Over here!" It was Inu.

She turned to see him sitting down by the fire with a woman right next to him. She assumed that the woman was Inu's girlfriend Mi. She noticed that Mi had a sound head band over her eyes, bust decided not to ask why.

"So you really want to join us huh?" Inu grinned as the woman walked up and sat down next to Mi. "I thought you weren't going to actually come, but you sure proved me wrong."

Mi grabbed a plate of food that was set aside and handed it to the woman. "You can drop the genjutsu now. No one will find us, trust me."

The old woman nodded her head. She formed a hand sign before a cloud of smoke appeared, revealing Hinata. Hinata began to dig into the food Mi handed her. 'It's delicious.' Hinata thought.

Mi smiled. "That was a very powerful genjutsu you used. I almost missed you walking by."

Hinata swallowed her food before replying. "My sensei is one of the best genjutsu specialists in my village. I learned a lot from her." It was one of the things Hinata did best. Hiashi though would get angry at her for practicing illusions instead of the gentle fist.

"I see, perhaps the student will surpass her teacher with the training we'll be giving you in Zodiac."

Inu poked the fire with a stick while the two girls talked. He glanced at Mi, seeing she already enjoyed the Hyuuga girl's company. "So are you sure you want this? I mean, who knows what will happen now that you're will a bunch of S-ranked missing nins."

Hinata looked at him, understanding what he meant. If anyone found out she was with S-ranked missing nins and told her village, she would most likely become one herself. That, or people will think she was their prisoner.

"I'm tired of living in Konoha. I need to escape. And to prove it…" She took off her backpack to look for her headband. She brought it out to show Inu that it had a large slash through the metal plate.

"What is it?" Mi asked. "What are you showing us?"

"She's showing her headband." Inu told her. "Hyuuga-san, Mi-chan is blind so you must explain things instead of just showing."

Hinata's eyes widened, understanding now why Mi had her eyes covered. "Gomen! I-I did n-not r-realize…"

Mi started to giggle to herself. "It is okay. But I hope you don't mind something. Can you lean forward towards me a little bit?"

Hinata slowly nodded her head before leaning toward Mi. She watched the older woman bring her hands up to her face and started feeling around.

"You seem to be such a very pretty girl." She moved her right hand up to Hinata's hair. "Such silky hair you have; what color is it?"

Hinata was blushing madly from Mi's compliments. "I-it's a darkish b-blue c-c-color I suppose…"

"And you eyes?"

"L-lavender."

Mi kept asking questions, trying to imagine Hinata's face with her hands and the details Hinata was telling her. After a few minutes she was finally able to picture Hinata perfectly. "Such a pretty girl you are. If it weren't for a few things like your eyes, you would be a perfect image of my sister. Don't you think so Inu-kun?"

Her boyfriend grinned. "I guess you're right."

Hinata watched Mi as the woman's hands were still on her face. 'That's right. Inu-san had wanted me to be her sister.' She thought to herself. Hanabi came to her mind and wondered when she will see her little sister.

Mi told Inu she was going to go to sleep, so he grabbed Mi's arm to help her up to her feet. He told Hinata to go rest in the tent because they had a long journey in the morning. Hinata agreed and once her head hit the pillow Inu gave her, she was fast asleep. Inu stayed outside to watch out for people coming from Konoha.

"Sweet dreams Mi-chan and…" Inu grinned once more for the night "**U**-**san**…"

End of chapter

**POLL!!**

**What should the Zodiac do?**

**1. They steal forbidden scrolls from villages.  
****2. Kill important people like the hokage.  
****3.You think something up and I'll think about it**

**Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I  
****Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar**

**Lovelyanime**: There's chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it!…And not get all sad…Again…Like last the last chapter…(sees readers glaring with 'kill LA' and 'I'm going to poke you' signs) Er…(gulps) A-anyways…Moving on! I just want everyone to know, this was actually going to be the original chapter that showed the first Zodiac members. You see, It wasn't Inu that made Hinata decide to run away in my original idea. Instead, she decided on her own and just left(still with Hanabi and Ayame's help). While walking that night to find somewhere else to live, she finds Inu and Mi(my first Zodiac members I created and first to appear out of all the members besides Hina-chan) sitting by a fire. They call over to her so they could talk. After talking, Mi touched Hinata's face and tell Inu Hinata reminds her of her younger sister.(that's why I had it in there. I don't know why, but I wanted to keep that part in the story) They tell Hinata about Zodiac and she joins. After the four year time skip, the other Zodiac members were going to be revealed finally. End of story! But like I said in the first chapter, I was in a hurry to upload the story so I had the Zodiac members have a meeting. Then I started getting more ideas for the chapters so…The rest of the members kind of showed up on their own, you know? (sigh) Also that scene was one of the things that gave me the idea for the story.(I was just thinking things up like if Hinata left and thought I should type it up instead of thinking about it) It's amazing how everything turned into just from one idea. Okay, enough of that part, I planned for the chapter to be longer like with Tsunade holding a meeting about Hinata in her office, but then I though nah. This chapter is going to be the last time you'll all be seeing Hinata's friends. It's just her and the Zodiac members.

**Tobi**: But I thought you were going to write another chapter with Naruto!

**Lovelyanime**: Oh that's right. Everyone that know my other works would know what happens when I reach chpater 10. Those who don't, I'm going to try to make a bonus chapter. I failed to do a bonus for chapter 20 for another story, so I'm hoping I won't back down from this bonus. The chapter will be about Naruto and about 6 months before Hinata leaves the village.(it might contain a naruhina lemon just to let you all know.) I hope everyone got all of this.

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**lavender eyes girl**- I hope you think it was a good guilt trip for Naruto. It may not have been major, but oh well. I don't mean to make the time skip far away! I swear…Okay, maybe I do…Er…I-I mean I don't! Honest! Anyway, I plan to have the time skip in a sequel. You see, the Zodiac will find the rest of the members and then after that it ends. But when the sequel comes it'll be after the four years of Hinata being with the Zodiac. The reason for this is because I want to work on my other stories on not have this on hold. Tell me if what you think please, I want to hear everyone I tell opinion. Yay for Tobi! But…TT.TT I read a while back of one of the Naruto chapter that…Tobi-kun isn't Obito…I feel so sad now…It doesn't matter though. In my story it doesn't really matter. He's still going to be a good boy. Yes, Hinata, the evil bunny rabbit! If you want to know what she looks like in color while she in her Zodiac uniform, just go to my profile and see another picture I drew. Thank you (I know it's way late, but congratulations for you to for turning 17), I have just gotten my pink slip for passing Drivers Ed! Now I just need to go to do the DMV and pass some more tests to get a permit! )

**Deadly Desire. NHx3**- Look what you did! You made cliffhanger sad. (pints to cliffy in the corner crying) Oh well, it deserved it. I might have a naruhina lemon in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. Wasn't Neji crying the best part? lol It-er…(sees Neji glaring with Byakugen on) I-I mean, it was a one time thing and was terrible. Won't happen ever again.(Neji walks away) That was a close one. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be a lot more going on in the next few chapters.

**Draw 62121**- I know, he's so mean. If he just told Hina-chan how he felt none of this would have never happened, right? More suspense on the way! I'll try to hurry with the next chapter.

**silver dragon15**- Don't worry, I won't. Their relationship won't start until a VERY long time and some obstacles. For example, they won't see each other for four years and when they meet Hinata doesn't want him back in her life. So don't worry that their relationship. Because Sakura isn't dating Naruto anymore and is now with Sasuke, since the last chapter, she won't get in Naruto's way.

**Lightening Bob**- The naruhina won't come until a really long time. But I may have a naruhina lemon in the next chapter. Corners of the Mind was an awesome story. I was so sad when it ended. TT.TT I was like, that's it?! No!! lol I hope you liked the chapter. Hina-chan is finally part of Zodiac! Now all is left is the other members to join.

**HinaNaruFan987**- I'm very, very sorry about that. I really try to make long reviews every time I respond, but have some trouble of what to say. Sometimes people only say one or two words like 'good job', so I don't know what to say. And when people don't talk about the story like 'that person is blah, blah, blah' I have trouble. I try to make the responds longer by saying hope you enjoyed it(which I hope they do TT.TT), say I'll try to hurry up to update, and say what'll happen in the next chapter. I feel bad when I don't have long responds like I gave Draw62121 above. Plus, I usually respond to the reviews real late at night and want to update as soon as I'm done so I'm really tired and in a big hurry. I'm sorry for this, I feel so bad about this, and I'll try to make my response to you and everyone else longer.

**bobbetter**- O.O I-I'm sorry. Um…I-it was Jiraiya! Yeah! He's the one that made me type this! It's all his fault! I swear it was! You should go after him and rip his throat! Not mine! I know how you feel, when I read something like my story here I want to kick my computer too. There might be a naruhina lemon in the next chapter so I hope that will make things at least a little better. Hina-chan is my favorite too and nothing else bad will happen to her. She might get hurt from Tora on accident, but nothing else. I hope this chapter was at least a little better for you. I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter.

**naruhinalove4eva**- I understand. I would have stopped reading this too if someone else wrote it. This is a naruhina, but it's a very sad one and their relationship is going to take a long time to develop. If it makes things at least a little bit better, I might have a naruhina lemon. I'm sorry about this again, but things will get better a little bit at a time. There will be a sequel to this and that's when the real naruhina will get better. I hope this chapter was good for you and not so bad.

**ledfan**- I'm sorry. -.- I had writer's block at the end and had to stop. And your questions…if you didn't read the chapter…Naruto was upset with what happened, Hinata is now in Zodiac and is U, and you get to choose what Zodiac's plans are in the poll. Please vote in the poll because I really need help with what they'll do. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter for you.

**Ikasury**- (hides behind chair) Y-you seem upset Ika-senpai. I-I'll try to hurry with your review. Neji could have kept on hitting Naruto, but I had to end the chapter. Thank you and um…Happy early b-day? lol 4 in the morning? Wow, I hope you didn't fall asleep on the keyboard. TT.TT I read the chapter. I feel so embarrassed that I put that scene in my AN. I hope he is still Obito with Madars's power. I'll feel ever more embarrassed. TT.TT I haven't really been reading the manga for a while now. (I only read or watch Naruto when Hina-chan is in it lol) I'm glad you loved the chapter. I guess great minds do think alike ). I can't wait to read that story and I read some of the summaries and they look really good. I can't wait until you post them up. (yay for the FMA stories too. I love that anime) I'm sorry to hear that you had to delete 'That's it, ne?' TT.TT I was wishing you could type Sakura being killed during her date with Naruto in it. Oh well…Can't wait to hear from you again Ika-senpai!

**The Anime Wolf**- You really liked the chapter? I had a few people get kinda mad TT.TT lol Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too. I'll try to hurry and update.

**MCRtheused**- Sorry that there was a cliffy in the last chapter and it took me a while to update. I'll try to hurry up to update. It might have a naruhina lemon in it, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Ero-sennin-clone**- T.T ESC-kun. . . . . . ) I hope you liked this chapter too. I'll talk to you later.

**Tashio**- That's okay. I don't care. Just as long you reviewed now it's okay. I know, isn't it great to have cousins like that? I got one and he's really awesome! And I hate how Naruto does that too over Sakura. I feel really bad for typing it. I hate that pairing so much but I had to do it to make it one of the reasons why Hina-chan joins Zodiac. Sakura won't be showing up again until I write the sequel. Then she's all over Sasuke so don't worry.

**Shirogitsune Megumi**- Yep! She's part of Zodiac and is the bunny rabbit, U! Now she'll be helping find the rest of the Zodiac members.

**lil.ramen.lover**- Sorry it took so long to update. Please don't cry! I don't like it when people cry because of me. And if you start crying, I'll,…TT.TT I'll start crying too. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter, but I can't really promise you that. I got my other stories to update. I hope you liked the chapter.

**The Perv Gad**- I know it is. I'm going to change the genre from romance/drama to angst/drama when the story is over. I kind of did the same thing for my kit story when I finished it. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter. It might have a naruhina lemon in it, but I'm not really sure yet.


	10. A Lemon

**Disclaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto.

**Lovelyanime**: Okay…This is the first time writing a lemon. If you don't like reading them, you don't have to read it. It might not be very good, so sorry if it's not very good.

**Naruto**: All right! Finally! A lemon with me and Hina-chan! Now I get to do all sorts of things, like-

**Lovelyanime**: (hits Naruto, sending him flying) Baka! Don't explain anything! Stupid pervert!

12/8/07 (Happy Birthday to Ero-Sennin-Clone!!!! Sorry that you're sick right now, specially when you just turned 17. I hope you'll feel better!!!!!!!!!)

Chapter 10- A Lemon!

Naruto lay in his bed, thinking about a certain lavender eyed kunoichi. Her beautiful long hair, her blushing cheeks, her soft pale skin, her shy personality, and everything else about her. He stared up at his ceiling, wondering if he should tell her how he really feels about her. He new that she would be so happy to hear that with that smile she only gives to him. He shook his head and rolled onto his side, now looking at nothing but darkness.

He was about to finally fall asleep when he heard a knock at his door. He got up to check who it was at this time of night, but before he did he put on a shirt. He didn't have one on while he was in bed, he only wore his boxers. Anyway, he walked to the front door, not bothering to see who it was through the peeking hole, he opened it wide. His eyes soon widened when he saw who it was.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto couldn't believe it. Right there, Hyuuga Hinata, stood before him. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Hinata just ignored him, pushing him inside and shut the door behind her. She stared at him, blushing a deep red color. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on. She shouldn't be here, she should be somewhere else like her house. They were both silent, both not sure what to say to the other.

Naruto decided to break the silence as he took a step closer to the Hyuuga girl. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata looked down at her feet and started to giggle to herself. "W-well, y-you see…Ano…" Naruto could barely hear her sweet voice, so he got a little closer to her. Hinata noticed, but did nothing. He was now within arms length to her, not daring to get any closer. "N-Naruto-kun, I-I decided that…I can't take it anymore!"

She flung herself at him, kissing him hard with her arms around his neck. To say Naruto was surprise was an understatement. He wasn't sure what to do, should he push her away or pull her closer? He soon stopped thinking about it, beginning to kiss Hinata back. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him.

Hinata pulled back, looking Naruto in the eye. "Naruto-kun, I love you so much."

"H-Hinata-chan…" He smiled warmly. "I love you too."

Naruto leaned in and began to kiss her again. He ran his tongue across her lips, but thought it was a bad idea the second he did so. He thought that Hinata would stop their kissing, but instead she did the opposite; she opened her mouth. Naruto grinned to himself and began to rub his tongue on her gums, teeth, and wrestled with her tongue.

After a few minutes of making out, Hinata pulled away panting. Naruto wanted to kiss her again, but she wouldn't let him, saying, "I am going to let you do a lot more than kissing tonight." She giggled at the confused blonde as she got of his arms and walked into his bedroom.

Naruto followed her, curious what the Hyuuga girl was talking about. He came into his room and saw her lying on his bed in a sexy pose. She signaled Naruto over to her with her right index finger and giggles mischievously. Naruto came over to his bed and just stood there, not really sure what to do. Hinata saw that he wasn't going to lie down next to her so went on her knees. Her face reached up to his chest. She put her hands under his shirt, feeling all of his muscles underneath. She lifted the shirt up and started kissing softly all over him.

Naruto stared into her eyes as she did what she was doing. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Hinata smiled at this, moving her hands around without having to hold his shirt up to kiss him up his chest. Her lips moved up to his neck, this time sucking and biting along with the kisses, making Naruto moan.

"Hinata-chan, why are you doing this?" He moaned. "Isn't this going a bit fast?"

Hinata pulled away, a small smile on her lips. "I'm doing this because I love you and I don't care if this is going to fast or not. I can't keep my feelings inside anymore. I need to let them out and give them to you." She pulled him down so that he sat next to her and placed her lips on his.

They started making out for a few minutes before Naruto reached for Hinata's zipper to her jacket. He pulled it down quickly, wanting to see what she always hides underneath. When the zipper was down all the way he pushed the jacket off her shoulders. Hinata took the jacket and threw it to the ground, next to where Naruto's shirt lay.

His hands went under her shirt, up to her wonderful breasts. He squeezed them slightly, making her moan loudly into his mouth. This made Naruto smirk as he continued to play with her.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata pulled away so she could pull her shirt over her head. Naruto was able to see her breasts restrained by a bra. He reached behind her to take off her bra, but had some difficulty. Hinata offered to help him but he said he wanted to do it himself. After a few seconds since she asked, he was able to unclasp the back. Naruto had no time to celebrate as he was able to see her perfect chest. Unable to control himself, he grabbed her right breast and gave it big squeezed. This made Hinata moan louder, making a smirk come to his lips. Slowly leaning toward, with his eyes staring up at Hinata's, he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped.

He brought his free hand down until it made it to her thigh. He rubbed it gently and slowly. Hinata watched him carefully, wondering what he was up to. The hand went up the thigh some more until it reached her area between her legs. Her eyes widened, while Naruto's smirk turned into a mischievous grin. He suddenly rubbed her special place with his fingers, making her moan loudly. He did that for a little bit longer before bringing his other hand down; with one quick movement. He ripped her pants off along with her underwear. Now she was completely nude.

He pulled away from her to see her lovely figure. "Wow." Was all that he could say. "You're so beautiful Hinata-chan."

This made the Hyuuga blush. "Th-thank you, but…Um…" She glanced down at his boxers. "I-I don't want to be the only one…" She started to cover herself, uncomfortable being the only one nude.

Naruto was a little confused at first but soon realized what she meant. He stood back up to take off his boxers. Hinata meanwhile laid down on her back, watching Naruto carefully. The blonde pulled down his last article of clothing and let go, letting it fall by itself. He felt a little uneasy after a few seconds with Hinata staring at his hard member. She had never seen a guy's…thing before.

"Uh…H-Hinata-chan." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "W-we can stop if you want."

She shook her head. "I-I've waited t-to l-long for this. I don't w-want to back d-down now."

"Well…O-okay…" He climbed on top of his love, his dick placed at her pussy. "Are you ready?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Hai." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you." After that said, he went inside of her. She bit her lower lip, nearly drawing it to bleed. Tears came falling down, it hurt so much. Naruto kissed her tears away, whispering in her ear 'it's alright' and 'I'm here' a few times. Hinata felt so tight and he tried to control himself from moving. He wanted to wait until Hinata was better.

After a few breaths, the pain was going away. When it was gone, she told Naruto it was all right to move. Unsure if it was really fine, he went slowly in and out of her, memorizing how wonderful it felt. He moved his head into the crook of her neck and began to kiss, suck, lick, groan, and muttering sweet things to his love.

"Harder…Faster…" Hinata moaned loudly, pulling his hair on his head. Naruto did as he was told, but was a little afraid it might hurt her like when they began. "N-Naruto-kun…I-I think I'm…About to come…" Then a that moment she climaxed.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, feeling a pressure from below. "I'm almost there."

And just as he was about to come…He woke up.

END OF DREAM

Naruto quickly sat up in his bed, panting heavily. He looked down at the blankets on him and saw a bump.

"Shit…" He muttered to himself. He sat there, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. After a little while later the bump was gone. "Stupid Ero-sennin and those books." If it weren't for him, Naruto would probably wouldn't be so perverted and have fewer punches from girls. He than began to think of the girl he had the dream with, feeling awful that he dreamt doing it with her.

**What is the matter with that?** Came a voice. **You do love her right? What would be the problem then?**

_I do love her, but…_ Naruto sighed. _What would she say if she found out I was thinking of doing those things to her? She would probably wouldn't talk to me for a long time. _

**I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure she would be flattered.** The Kyuubi laughed. **Maybe she will actually want do it with you.**

Naruto blushed at this, making the powerful kitsune laugh harder. He got up out of his bad and got ready for his morning training. When he got outside his apartment, he stared out at Konoha; thinking of the lavender eyed girl. He was hoping that he could see her today and hang out.

"Hinata-chan…"

Later…

Naruto was now at his favorite ramen shop, eating a bowl of beef ramen. He had just finished his training and a d ranked mission from Tsunade gave him. As he continued to eat his ramen, he noticed someone sit next to him. He looked and saw it was Hinata without her jacket on. Because of the dream he had last night, he blushed at seeing her chest he had touched in his mind. He tried to keep his eyes on her face instead of her chest.

He swallowed his ramen. "Oi Hinata-chan. What brings you here?"

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I have to t-tell you something." He watched her twiddle her fingers. Naruto thought she was so cute when she did that.

"What is it?

"I-it just…I have b-been w-watching you f-for a long time a-and…I w-wanted to tell you th-that…" She looked down at the floor. "I really like you Naruto-kun."

End of chapter

**Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I**

**Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar**

**Lovelyanime**: O.O

**Naruto**: Um…Is she okay?

**Hinata**: H-hai. Sh-she's just in shock sh-she actually w-wrote a l-lemon. A-and in her h-health class at school, she s-saw a p-penis for a first time(awkward silence)…Th-they're learning about STDs…

**Lovelyanime**: I feel…So dirty!…(cries in corner) TT.TT What guy would want me now?

**Naruto**: Umm…LA-teme, did you want to do any ending notes?

**Lovelyanime**: (sniff) I guess…(takes a deep breath and calms down) Okay, I'm good. I just wanted to say, in case people were wondering, Naruto is still a virgin after dating Sakura. They never did anything more than kissing and hugging. If anybody doesn't realize it from the end of the dream, the rest is from chapter one. And just because I want to, I'm going to tell you guys that Naruto and Hinata will still be virgins after the timeskip! Why? Because I'm the author and I can do whatever I want! (laughs like a maniac)

**Naruto**: (getting annoyed) Why are you laughing?! Stop laughing you stupid girl!

**Lovelyanime**:……(turns to readers) Please review while I go kill Naruto.(turns to the blonde) Oh Naruto, I want to show you something by that cliff over there!

**Reviews!**

(Thank you to all that voted in the poll!)

**Maned Wolf Goddess- **Glad you really liked it. I hope the lemon was okay. I'll try to update the next chapter for you. It'll have Hina-chan meet the Zodiac members! So I hope you'll look forward to that.

**lil.ramen.lover**- That's true, Kyuubi could do those things so I guess he could smell too. I was thinking of having the Zodiac be hired by villages to protect them and kill people. I guess I could have them steal documents too. Maybe they do top missions for villages…I don't know, I'll keep thinking about what exactly what they'll do. Ne is Naruto's cousin. They will have a brother-sister bond, but when he finds her with Naruto Hinata tells Naruto that she's dating him to make him jealous. Naruto will kind of look for her, but I'm not going to have a chapter of him doing so. I'm just going to focus on Hinata with the Zodiac. and her training with them

**draw.62121**- Don't worry, I'll try to make things better for Naruto and Hinata…After a few more things between them and a bunch of fighting…Then there will be more naruhinaness! I'll have Zodiac kill people for people that paid them to do so. They might do a bunch of stuff that people have suggested, but I'm still not very sure.

**Sieg350**- TT.TT I feel like such a baka now. Thank you for telling me so I could change it. (goes into corner) That was so embarrassing. I guess I really did needed glasses(I have them now) if I couldn't even read it right. That or because I couldn't remember…Anyways, thank you for catching my mistake. I'm glad my story gave you some ideas, but also I'm sorry for almost making you cry. Here's some naruhina in this chapter, although that'll be last one until the four year timeskip in the sequel. I think I'll have the Zodiac do missions and protect villages that pay them to. Also kill people that order them. Naruto have scars?…Hmm…I guess I can try to add that after the timeskip.

**HinaNaruFAN987**- You didn't upset me at all. I should be the one sorry for doing that to everyone. I should really try harder so they don't feel upset. And please ignore RagingDraogn-4's review. His is long because we send each other long reviews and respond a lot of things to each other. I'm worried that you don't get a little mad at me. If you are, I'm sorry. There will be a 4 year time skip later on. For now, Hinata will be training and helping finding the rest of Zodiac. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is when she meets the other Zodiac members and there's something interesting about I in it that no one was expecting!…At least I hope not… (scratches head and thinks while walking away)

**The Anime Wolf**- Sorry, they're not going to steal the scrolls. Everyone else that voted chose the other two. They might steal some documents though, is that okay? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter.

**Romez**- Please don't cry!…You won't? Phew. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to hurry with the next one. Hinata will finally meet the Zodiac members! There might be a little surprise in it, but you'll have to wait and see for what it is.

**bobbetter**- TT.TT Why so hurtful? All I did was Hinata cutting herself, Naruto not going out with her, her running away, Naruto…Okay, I see why. I guess I did deserve the kick. TT.TT There wasn't any naruhina fluff in the chapter, but I hope a lemon is still as good.

**Ikasury**- Okay Ika-sempai, I'm going to hurry with this. We can't kill them? Ah man…Can I still take her to the shake of doom? And then humiliate her? Naruto did deserve Neji to beat him up, but still, it wasn't the time to do it. TT.TT Ika-senpai, Hina-chan still hasn't been in the manga. Stupid Jiraiya and Pein fighting…Now it's Sasuke and Itachi! T.T When will it be her turn to fight and show Naruto what she can do? So Hanabi is okay in the storyYeah, it's been a whole year, I thought it might be better with little time skips so Hina-chan wasn't rushing into cutting herself and wasn't to quick joining Zodaic. I thought Mi-chan doing that was a good idea, I'm glad you liked it. I guess it would be good for Hina-chan, it is better than getting hurt from Hiashi. I guess you're right, Kyuubi can smell Hina-chan. What you said and another reviewer do make sence. Ooh, what kind of plans you got for Sakura-baka? She deserves a lot of things for what she has done! I've seen the FMA movie, but after watching it the second time it really wasn't that good. think they could've done better at the ending I guess. And I didn't like Noah, she wasn't that interesting. I still can't go on my e-mail on my comp. But I found out I am able to on my aunt's and school. But at my aunt's comp, my cousins and other people want to go on and at school I don't have enough time to finish the e-mail. The good news is, I might get my aunt's old computer. If I do get it, think we can restart our conversation so we can start fresh. Well, I can't wait to get your next review!

**RagingDragon04**- (blushes) A-are you happy now? There's the stupid lemon…I feel so embarrassed…Sorry I take so long to update my chapters, I can't help it. I'll try to work harder. (sigh) I guess you have to me a genius, which means I'll never be able to use it. TT.TT So unfair. Temari: (comes after Gaara and Kankuro leave) Shikamaru! How dare you!(hits Shika with fan and walks off) LA: Poor Shika-kun. The worse thing is Temari won't ever forgive and she'll end up with a member of Zodiac. (chuckles and rubs hands together) He'll be all by his lonesome self…Yeah, Naruto turned her down because of the Kyuubi. Afraid that he might take contral and do something to poor Hina-chan or she'll brake up and break his heart after she finds out about it. O.O Kyuu-kun!(runs to Kyuubi) Oh Kyuu-kun, you poor kitsune. (turns to RD) I hope you're happy! You hurt my little Kyuu-kun! He just agreed to be my pet! (cries over Kyuubi. Few seconds later stops) Okay…I think I'm good. So what if Hina-chan kills people? I already told you what she's going to do to Leo-chan, death would probably be better since she might not fulfill her promise.! They're neutral right now, but later they could change their minds, you know? Thank you for voting in the poll. I don't know if I'll have any of the Akatsuki members in the story besides Tobi. I don't really care for them in my stories. Zodiac wouldn't protect Naruto since Hina-chan wouldn't like him after the time skip and Ne and Naruto won't find out they're related until a long time later on. I'll think about it some more and see what I can do I guess. Sorry Leo-chan, have to wait for the sequel…(eye twitches) D-Did you just call Tobi-kun a freak?(pulls out a sword) You shall pay for that!(watches Leo run away and puts away sward) That's what I thought, no one makes fun of Tobi-kun when I'm around. T.T…O.o No computer or pocky? No! I don't care for junk food, but…Not my pcoky! (grabs RD's shirt and begins to shake him) Why?! Why the pocky?! What has it ever done to you?! I-Er…(lets go and tries to fix RD's shirt) I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…Um…C-can I still keep the pocky? Yaya for Mario! He made Leo-chan faint! That's what he gets for what he said to Tobi-kun. (turns to RD and Naruto) Where do you two think you're going? No one is going to go out and drink as long as I'm around, you hear me?! Ryu-kun…I like calling you RD-kun better for some reason. Is that still okay? Or maybe…If you tell me your childhood nickname and I can call you that? Please? Pretty, pretty please?…T.T Fine, be that way. Have you seen my new pictures? They're just of Hina-chan and the other Naruto with Jio-kun (T.T You know, the one I was going to have a date with but you made him cancel? Yeah, thank a lot) RD-kun, I don't have a Wii, Dustin has one, but I never really played it before. You must be confused or something. (blush) Th-thank you. (sees human size pocky) O.O THANK YOU SO MUCH! (hugs RD then suddenly lets go) Wait…Gold? You didn't…How could you?! I was saving that for an anime con! T.T Just wait and see what happens to you when I post Hinata's Daily Life…You'll get it big time…


	11. Konoha Connections

**Disclaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto.

**Naruto**: (walking with crutches) Stupid writer…She said there was ramen down that cliff! Last time I believe LA-teme… Where is she anyway? (sees Hinata point to the ground next to her) What the? Why is she on the ground? (drops crutches and pulls LA off the ground) What do you think you're doing?!

**Lovelyanime**: (groans) I got a hangover. I got drunk at my aunt's house for New Years. (holds wine bottle to Naruto)

**Naruto**: New years was how long ago?! (looks at bottle closely) Hmm…(smells inside and tastes it) Wait a minute…This is apple juice! How the hell do you get drunk drinking that?!

**Lovelyanime**: um…P-pretend it's alcohol?

**Naruto**: Yeah right! You're just being lazy and want to lie on the ground and do nothing! Well it's not working because you are going to start this chapter now dammit!

**Lovelyanime**: You don't tell me what to do! Hmph! You're just mad because I made you jump off that cliff. (turns to readers) Sorry about this everyone. I hope you all had fun on the holidays. I'm so happy because I got a new computer! Now I can check my e-mails again without using my school's comps or my aunt's. And my sister gave me a camera! And on New Years was my cousin Marcus's B-day, his sweet 16. Our older cousin Charity got him a car, a little hotwheel one. Lol That was so much fun.

**READ THIS!**

**I have a poll on my profile. It really isn't anything, just for my old story The Kit Named Hisoka. It's of who is your favorite OC out of the story. Please check it out and vote for your favorite!**

1-18-08

Chapter 11- Konoha Connections

"Finally, we're here." Inu laughed. "Welcome to your new home U-chan."

Inu, Mi, and Hinata have just arrived the outside of the Zodiac hideout. When they started to ravel, Inu told her from now on that her name was going to be U, the rabbit. Hinata thought about it and decided she liked it. Mi and Inu were very nice people, they didn't seem like criminals at all. They didn't tell her much about the other members, just that she had to wait until she saw them. Now, she was going to meet those members for the first time. She was a bit nervous, but yet was ready to go in.

Mi sighed aloud, laying her head on Inu's shoulder. "I'm so glad we're here. I'm so tired of all of the traveling."

Hinata nodded her head. "I-I really would like t-to rest now."

Inu grinned at the two women. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Inu held Mi's hand as he quickly drags her over to the entrance of the hideout. Hinata followed behind them, wondering what her new life would bring. "Tatsu! We got a new member!" Inu yelled. He ran to the entrance.

All three of them entered, it was lit up with lights hanging from the ceiling. There were dozens of different doors leading to bedrooms, bathrooms, closets, and many other things. Minutes went by without a sign of anyone in sight. As Hinata walked down the large hallway, she noticed some of the rooms had different writing and pictures of Zodiac animals. She thought that they had to be the bedrooms. In front of a room that said Ne, there was a little black rat. It watched her walk by, not blinking its eyes once. It kind of crept Hinata out a bit, but ignored it. When she was out of sight, the small rat clawed the Ne's door and squeaked loudly. The door opened and ran inside to Yuki to tell him what he had just seen. Few minutes later, Ne came out of the room with Yuki on his shoulder. They walk the same direction Inu, Mi, and Hinata were heading so he could greet them.

Hinata continued to look at the doors when she started hearing a pig crying out. She looked ahead and saw a small pig, with tears coming down its face, running right towards her.

"Ino-chan?" Hinata gasped, thinking the pig looked just like her blonde friend. The pig ran right to Hinata and jumped into her arms. Hinata had almost dropped the cute animal, but managed to hold on.

"KAGURA-CHAN, WAIT!" Yelled a loud voice down the hall. Hinata couldn't see who it was; she just saw a dust cloud coming towards her. "PAPA DIDN'T MEAN TO BITE YOU! HE WAS SLEEPING AND THOUGHT YOU WERE A MARSHMALLOW!"

"Hey, I-kun!" Inu let go of Mi's hand and began to walk to his friend. "It's been a while!"

I did not stop to talk; instead he ran over Inu and stopped in front of Hinata and Kagura. The poor medic nin laid on the ground, in pain of being ran over. He cried over to Mi, but she shook her head and turned her back to him, saying that he should've been more careful.

"Oh Kagura-chan, please forgive papa!" Kagura looked up at him with her eyes filled with tears. "You know papa wouldn't do something that mean to you on purpose, now would he?" Kagura thought for a moment. She then jumped out of Hinata's arms and landed in I's. "That's my girl. I love you so much."

Meanwhile Hinata gasped when she saw who the man was. "Chouza-san!"

(LA: Haha, I bet none of you saw what is coming up. XD lol)

I looked at Hinata. "Huh?"

The lavender eyed girl placed her hands over her mouth. "G-Gomen na sai, you l-look like s-someone I know." If I didn't have the Z on his cheek and was replaced with a purple line, he would look just like Chouji's dad.

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It may not be my name, but that was my twin brother's." I thought for a couple seconds. "Hm…I haven't seen him in years. Last time I saw him was living in Konoha with his five year old son Chouji. Or I liked to call him, Pork Chops!" He laughed.

Hinata's eyes widened. One of the Zodiac members, an S ranked missing Nin, was Chouji's uncle. How the hell did this happen? Hinata didn't say anything as the man continued to talk, mostly to himself, but Hinata wanted to hear more.

"Our parents had spilt up when Chouza-kun and I were young. I lived in Grass country while he lived in Konoha. I visited many times, even more when we both became shinobis. Last time I saw him was on Pork chop's fifth birthday party. Soon after that day, something had occurred and I became a criminal." I stared out into space with a sad smile, thinking of his brother. Kagura looked up at her papa, wondering if he was alright. "I always wonder how Chouza-kun and Pork Chops are doing."

Inu had gotten up from the ground and stared at I. Never before has he seen his friend act this way. Usually he would be making jokes, drunk out of his mind, pretending to be sad, scared that his pig wouldn't love him anymore for all the things she does to her; but never once has he seen a sad smile on his face. Inu looked at Hinata, thinking of what kinds of new things she will bring after officially joining.

"Ano…" Hinata twiddled her fingers. "Ch-Chouji-kun has b-become a w-wonderful person and a-a shinobi. I-I believe Chouza-san is doing fine, h-he is always w-with his friends on m-missions, t-training, and eating out."

I looked up at Hinata in surprise. "How would you know?"

Hinata blush as she nervously took off her backpack. She reached inside of it and brought out her headband. "I-I'm from Konoha and I-I was Chouji's f-friend since the academy days."

"You know Pork Chops?" He stared at the girl in disbelief, but soon grinned at the new info. "Well why didn't you say so?! Tell me how my dare nephew has been doing!"

"I! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!" Yelled someone from down the hallway.

I turned deeply pale. "Um…M-maybe we can talk later. I got to go!" With that, I ran off to his room, with little Kagura in his arms.

"Come back here!" Everyone looked to see it was Ushi. They watched her run right pass them. "You ate all the food I made for dinner! Now you're going to pay!"

Hinata backed away some, not wanting to get in the woman's way as she ran past. As she backed up, she bumped into something hard. She looked over her shoulder and saw a man's chest. Blushing, she looked up to see Ne staring right back down at her. She blushed even harder when she thought he looked at lot like Naruto, but yet Yondaime as well. She looked at his sunglasses, reminding her of her teammate Shino.

"Welcome." Ne spoke. "It is an honor to finally meet a new member."

"I-it's n-nice t-to meet you t-too…" Hinata stuttered, more nervous than she was when she first arrived to the Zodiac hideout.

Ne continued to stare at Hinata for a few more seconds before looking over at Inu and Mi. "I believe I have not met you two."

Inu scratched the back of his head with a grin. "Yeah, we've been traveling for a whole year, not stopping here even for a minute."

"Humph." Mi glared at Inu through her sound headband. "We didn't come inside, but we sure went around it in a circle because a certain someone wasn't doing his job."

Inu felt like he was hit in the gut. "I-I said I was sorry Mi-chan."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." She then walked down the hallway. She touched the wall with her right hand to help her in case she tripped and a carving Inu made to help her find their room. Inu and her room was close by so it wouldn't hard to get there.

Inu stayed, knowing she most likely doesn't want him to follow her. That and he had to take Hinata to go see Tatsu. He turned to Hinata, seeing her stare at Yuki on Ne's shoulder. He watched her bring her hand up and pet the little demon. Yuki closed his eyes and sighed at the touch. Ne did nothing but stare at Yuki be pet by the girl.

"U-chan," Inu got Hinata's attention as she stopped petting Yuki. "We have to go see Tatsu now."

"H-hai."

Inu started walking down the hallway, Hinata walking behind him as she waved at Ne and Yuki. The little rat waved as the blonde man watched the two people leave. After a few seconds, he started to follow them. Inu looked back and saw this but said nothing. He did think that Ne seemed a little bit weird and wondered where Tatsu found him.

Ne kept his eyes on Hinata. 'Her eyes.' He thought. 'Those look like the same eyes of that man I saw when I found out oji-san died.' (If you remember in one of his flashbacks, Hiashi was it)

Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine, Ne was following her and watching her, making her feel a bit uneasy. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to join…' She thought, trying to ignore Ne.

After a few minutes of walking, they made it to Tatsu's office. Inu knocked on the door and waited for a response. Ne was now next to Hinata, still watching her. Yuki wondered why Ne was doing this, but shrugged and started staring at Hinata. It seemed a bit fun with the way she looked; all nervous and creped out. The little demon almost laughed out loud from the look on her face.

Only several seconds went by before they all heard 'come in,' through Tatsu's office door. Inu opened it and lead Hinata inside. Ne tried going in after her, but Inu stopped him.

"Gomen, but this is going to be private. You need to go somewhere else while we talk." Inu told him, trying to save poor Hinata. He too, like Yuki, wanted to laugh, but didn't want the girl's first day to be that bad.

Ne was quiet, only nodding his head in response. He walked back down the hallway to his room. Inu watched him carefully before closing the door and, just to be safe, put up a sound barrier if the blonde ever came back.

Hinata sighed in relief, feeling much better now that Ne was gone. She looked over at Tatsu as he was doing some kind of paperwork. He hadn't even glanced at her since she came into the room.

Inu walked up next to Hinata and patted her on the back. "Here you go Tatsu. I got a new member; can I have my books back now?"

Tatsu placed his pen down and stood up from his seat. That was when Hinata saw the cloud headband around his waist. Hinata almost gasped, but she was able to stop herself by putting her hand over her mouth. Tatsu then finally looked up at her and was shocked when he saw her eyes.

'A Hyuuga.' Was the only thing gong through his mind.

There was a moment of silence, making Inu feel uneasy. "Um…Tatsu, this is our new member from Konoha."

Tatsu snapped out of it and shook his head. "I can tell she is from there. She is a Hyuuga, am I correct?"

"Hai, but how did you know?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know with those eyes of hers. Her clan is one of the most royal clan in fire nation."

"Huh? Oh…O-of course she is. I knew that all along."

Tatsu rolled his eyes. "I bet you did…" He walked around his desk, making Hinata flinch. He noticed this and a thought ran through his head. "Now tell me…Hyuuga-san. What is your first name?"

"H-Hinata…" She told him, although it was barely heard as a whisper.

The Zodiac Leader's eyes widened. He turned to Inu. "You got the heir of the Hyuuga clan to join us?!"

Inu rubbed the back the back of his neck. "Don't mean to brag but…Yeah I got a Hyuuga…" Then something that felt like a brick hit him in the gut. His eyes widened like dinner plates. "HEIR?!" He turned to Hinata. "YOUR A FUCKING PRINCESS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!"

Hinata blushed at this. "H-hai…"

Inu slowly turned back to Tatsu and saw his glare. "I swear, I didn't even know!"

Tatsu growled. "Do you realize that all of Konoha will be out looking for her? She has to go back."

"NO!" Hinata panicked. "I can't go back there! Please don't make me! I hate it there!"

As Hinata felt like she was about to cry, Tatsu was shocked. 'What…What happened?' He thought. "Why don't you want to go back?"

"My clan…I'm not good enough for them. I'm weak and whatever I do isn't good enough for them." Hinata said without a stutter. "And the one person I love is in love with someone else…I can't go back there and see him with another woman everyday of my life."

Tatsu stared, not understanding all of this. "I'm sure it's not all that bad."

"W-well…I do know some good p-people I will miss, but…E-even so I can't go back now."

Tatsu looked into Hinata's eyes, the same eyes he helped save years ago. He took a deep breath before saying she could join. "But she has to train mostly inside and if she ever travels she has to put up a disguise. Inu, you and Mi will take care of her and help her train. Go get Ushi-chan so she can help Hyuuga-san pick a room and make her a new uniform."

"Hai." He walked over to the door.

Hinata had a huge smile on her face. She bowed to Tatsu. "Arigotou, I-I will d-do m-my best for Zodiac."

"Come on U-hime." Inu had his hand on the door knob and turned it. "We need to go find Ushi-chan."

With that, both Hinata and Inu were gone. Tatsu sighed and went back around his desk and sat down. He ran his left hand through his hair. "I thought I would never see another Hyuuga after that night."

FLASHBACK

"_You have to be kidding me! She is only a child!"_

_A much younger Tatsu stood in a group of other cloud nins. He was wearing a junnin vest and his headband on his forehead. He and the other nins were in a small room having a meeting. Tatsu and a few others had just been told what their true purpose of being in Konoha was for. They were not here for some treaty; they were here to steal the eyes of the Hyuuga heiress._

"_Why weren't some of us told about this?" He held onto a picture of Hinata that had been taken earlier that day._

"_We had orders not to tell some of you in case it might slip under pressure by some of their people or try to prevent it from happening."_

_Tatsu glared at the man. "This child has nothing to do with any of this. Why not go after an adult Hyuuga?"_

"_Iie, it will be much harder. The girl is small and will be easy to carry away, she isn't strong so there won't be much of a fight, and she just needs to be threatened and will do whatever you want. All little kids will be frightened if you show them a kunai."_

"_It's wrong! And I refuse to be apart of this!"_

"_If that is the case, then you shall be imprisoned for betrayal. You will be removed from your ranking and have to start all over."_

_Tatsu stayed silent for a few seconds as he continued to glare. "If that is the sacrifice to save a little girl…" He let out a sigh and looked down at the floor. "Then I will not stop you." _

_With that, they started to discuss of how one of them will get in and out without anyone's notice. After they figured everything out, Tatsu left the room silently. He went outside and started to walk towards the Hyuuga complex._

_Later that night…_

_Hiashi walked out of his bedroom to take a walk. He needed to clear his head and think for a while. He went out into the gardens and looked up at the night's sky. After a few minutes, he felt someone's presence. He turned to his right and saw a shadowy figure under a tall sakura tree._

"_Who are you? What do you think you're doing here?" Hiashi was ready to activate his Byakugen._

"_I'm here to warn you about something." The person came out of the shadows to reveal Tatsu. "You're daughter is in danger."_

_The Hyuuga head was shocked when he heard this. "What kind of danger?"_

"_If I tell you, you have to promise that you didn't hear it from me. But in case you do, I am leaving Konoha after this. Now listen carefully."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Tatsu became a missing nin after that night. He didn't mind, what he did was worth it. A couple days later after leaving Konoha, he heard that Hiashi killed the cloud nin that tried to kidnap Hinata. Hiashi was going to be killed for what he did, but was saved when his brother went in his place.

"I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't told Hiashi-sama." Tatsu said aloud to himself. He then started to chuckle. "Why is it that I have to save every person I meet?" He remembered since that day he helped people, mostly children, when in danger. The ones he'll never forget was the Hyuuga incident, saving Tori from his father, and the day he met Ushi.

Tatsu sighed before standing up and walking over to the door. He was getting hungry from just doing paperwork all day and wanted to ask Ushi when dinner was done.

"I swear if I ate my dinner again he's going to get it big time."

(Okay, just want to say I never really planned for Tatsu to help with saving Hinata when I first made him up, but when I got to this chapter I thought it might be a good idea. I hope you guys thought it was okay)

Meanwhile…

"…Again or else I'm going to put rat poison in the food!" Ushi yelled at I as she had a fist close to his face. And when she yelled, she was standing in front of Ne's room. And the thing was…Ne had come back from meeting Hinata and opened his door the exact time Ushi threatened I with the rat poison. All the rats looked at her in horror. They all suddenly ran out of the room and straight to the entrance of the hideout to escape.

Yuki, meanwhile, still sat on Ne's shoulder. He stared in wide eyed at Ushi. "You monster! You wouldn't dare!"

Ne sighed, to himself. He closed his bedroom door and walked towards the direction the rats went. Ushi called out to him, saying sorry and she didn't really mean it.

I laughed at this, which was the wrong move to make. She punched him in the face. "You have no right to laugh! This is your fault!"

"I-I said sorry didn't I?" I whined.

"Sorry isn't going to bring back all the food I cooked for everyone!"

"So? You can always make more."

Ushi was about to yell again when she was interrupted. "Gomen I-kun, but she's going to help our new member with her clothes and her new room. Tatsu's orders."

This made the woman smirk. "Since I'll be busy, you'll have to be the one to cook."

"Nani?! But I-"

"You don't want Tatsu to get angry at you again, now do you? Remember the threat he made to you?"

I shivered what Tatsu had said to him a few days ago. "Fine, I'll remake the dinner…C-can you let go of me now?"

Ushi glared at I some more, but soon let him go. "I'd hurry if I were you. Don't want Tatsu to find out what happened."

I picked up Kagura, who had been quiet while watching the event, and left to the kitchen. There he would meet an angry and hungry Tatsu.

Ushi ran her fingers through her long hair. "Damn that guy gives me a headache." She finally turned around and saw Hinata for the first time. Ushi smirked at the shy girl, glad that the new member wasn't a man that ate a lot like a certain member she knew. Ushi looked over at Inu. "It's been a while Inu, how is Mi doing?"

"She's doing well. She's in our room resting." Inu told the woman.

"I see. Good thing I cleaned that room for you guys. Who knows how dusty and such it can be over a year." Ushi chuckled. "Now then, Tatsu wanted me to help this young girl with clothes and a room?"

"Hai, but think you can do it without me? I want to go check on Mi."

"Of course. I was going to ask you to leave anyway for when I measure her for the clothes. I'm sure she wouldn't want a guy watching her when I do that."

Inu nodded in agreement. He then turned to Hinata. "I'm going now. Don't be so shy with Ushi here; she'll help you with what you'll need. So don't be afraid to speak up."

Hinata twiddled her fingers together nervously. "H-hai Inu-nii-san."

Inu was a bit surprised that she called him nii-san, but did nothing about it as he walked away. Hinata watched him leave, wishing he hadn't. She didn't want to be with Ushi by herself.

It was like someone granted her wish, because Tori and Hitsuji came running down the hallway. "Ushi! Hitsuji-chan and I are bored!"

Ushi turned to the two twelve year olds. "Why don't you guys train then?" The woman looked at Hitsuji and smiled. The young girl was wearing her new uniform. Her long coat was a dark blood red color and at the bottom it was a midnight blue. The sleeves went only up to her elbows and were blue at the end of it. The shirt and her shorts were both midnight blue as well. The headband she wore, that belonged to her brother and was still a little bloody, was the same way Sakura has hers.

Ushi noted that the young girl improved greatly since she arrived many months ago. She was very close to Ne, but most of all Tori. Ushi could tell Hitsuji had a crush on Tori by the way she blushed and acted shyly around him Tori never noticed though, he was a bit dense about her feelings, but it was obvious he liked her back.

"We did! We trained for hours and now we're tired and bored!" Tori yelled, not noticing Hinata.

Ushi grew annoyed by Tori. Every time he had a little tiny problem he'd run to her with Hitsuji right behind him. This annoyed the woman very much so. "Then find something, it not my problem to take care of."

Tori glared at Ushi, but soon stopped with a grin on his face. "Alright then, come on Hitsuji-chan. I know what we can do. Let's do a prank on Tatsu. The old fart deserves it for making us train so hard."

Hitsuji giggled at this, making Tori grin grow larger. Ushi sighed just sighed, Tori was always doing pranks on Tatsu. She had to do something to help the poor guy. "Why don't you guys come with me with our new member? I'm sure she'd like some help with choosing her clothing and room.

That was when Tori and Hitsuji finally noticed Hinata standing there. "You mean her?" Tori questioned. "She doesn't look like she's a ninja, a missing one at that."

"You never judge a book by its cover." Said Hitsuji. "That's what Ne-nii-san always tells me."

Tori growled at the name. "You hang out with Ne to much! You need to spend more time with me!"

Hitsuji blinked a few times. "Why?"

Tori blushed at this. "Um…W-well…Ushi! What are we waiting for?! Let's go help this lady out!"

Tori grabbed Hitsuji's wrist, making her blush as much as him, and took her towards where Ushi's sewing room was at.

Ushi chuckled as she watched the two walk up ahead. She looked over at Hinata. "Lets go, don't want to keep those two waiting." She started walking off, not waiting for Hinata.

The Hyuuga girl followed them. She started thinking about Tori and Hitsuji. For some reason Tori reminded her of Naruto; most likely because he wanted to play a prank. And Hitsuji…Hinata smiled sadly. She could see the same kind of care and love in Hitsuji's eyes for Tori like she had for Naruto.

'I wish them the luck that I never had.' She thought as she watched the two.

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: That's the chapter everyone. I wasn't sure how I was going to end it so I kept dragging on. I was going to have Hina-chan tell Ushi what she wants in her uniform, but I decided not to. Now there's like two or three chapters left and this volume will be done. The next chapter will have two certain kiddies join Zodiac. I dobn't have anything else to say, so lets see the connection some of the Zodiac members have with Konoha!

**I****: When I fist created**** I****, he was only going to have similar jutsus to Chouji. But then a little later I thought of something if those two ever came into battle with each other. And so, after that I decided ****I**** was Chouji's uncle.**

**Ne: Now everybody already knows his connection. He used to live in Konoha and he is Naruto's cousin.**

**Tatsu: He helped save Hina-chan! If it wasn't for him Hiashi wouldn't known his daughter was being kidnapped! **(I don't care if people like this, but I don't really care. He helped save her and that's that!)

**Lovelyanime**: Now remember those things because…Because…I don't know why! Just remember them! (turns to Hinata and Naruto) I forgot to tell you what else I got! (takes out a case) I stole…er…Found her when I was taking a walk! Look! (opens case and a live doll comes out) Isn't she cute?! Her name is Hina-Ichigo! (hugs Hina-Ichigo) Oh Hina-chan, you're so adorable! I can hug you all day!

**Hinata**: H-Hina-chan? (glares jealously at Hina-Ichigo) LA-chan is only supposed to call m-me that.

**Hina-Ichigo**: I want some cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!

**Lovelyanime**: Of course Hina-chan! I'll get you some cake and also some tea! (puts Hina-Ichigo on ground and walks off)

**Hinata**: S-so Ichigo-chan…You l-like LA-chan?

**Hina-Ichigo**: Hai! Because she's getting me some cake!

**Hinata**: I see…(suddenly grabs Hina-Ichigo and throws her in her case. Runs until reaches Jun's house and drops case there. Runs back to Naruto and LA)

**Lovelyanime**: (Comes into the room) Huh? Where did Hina-chan go? (shrugs) Must've missed Shinku and the rest. Oh well. (turns to Hinata) Hina-chan, want some cake?

**Naruto**: (eye twitches) Why the hell doesn't she get jealous like that in the story?! She could've done that to Sakura and everything wouldn't be all like this! (Sigh) Please review everyone.

**Review!**

**Taintedlegacy**- Yeah a lemon. Sorry it was a dream, maybe next time If I can bring myself to write another one it won't be a dream But I'm not making any promises. I hope I didn't take to long updating.

**Lil.ramen.lover**- Just have to wait and see what'll Naruto will do. And Ne, he won't really mind. Just as long he gets an explanation later. That one move that Hina-chan does sounds interesting. I probably should do something like that…Hmm…I'll think about it. Hinata will meet Naruto again after four years later while she is in a village shopping for Ushi and sees him with Jiraiya for a new book coming out. That's all I'm going to tell you about when they meet. During the four years Naruto will look for her, but I'm not writing any chapters about it. Tsunade lets him whenever he doesn't have an important mission and stuff. I'll use the Jiraiya with a sketch of Hinata, but for the second volume when he repays Hinata for letting him keep the sketch. You'll find out is the next volume. Thank you for the idea!

**bobbetter**- (blushes) I-I rather not talk about how awkward it was. (blushes harder) I-I don't fantasize about these things! I swear I don't! (Calms down) I'm not eight, I'm sixteen. Naruto: She might be sixteen but she sure acts like she's eight. LA: Shut up Naruto! Anyway, I probably have seen one when I was like three when my brother was a baby, but I don't remember any of that. There won't be anymore naruhina in this volume. And don't worry; I'm not writing about the Zodiac going on missions. The last chapters of this are finding the last members. I'm sorry there won't be anymore naruhina for a while, but I hope you'll still read the story.

**THE HEE-HO KING**- I'll try, thank you. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**Maned Wolf Goddess**- I'm glad you really like the story. I only have a couple more chapters left until I write volume two. I'll try to update soon again.

**Ikasury- **Ika-senpai! I have a new computer for Christmas! And it's not my aunts' old one, my parents bought it at a store! Now we can send e-mails again and I'll have time to respond. I can take her to the shack of doom? I hope you would say that because…I kinda already took her there. (points to Sakura in a fetal position on the ground) I don't know what's wrong. All I did was take her in there and she started screaming. lol That would've been cool if Shino backhands Sakura. She gets what she deserves! I hope you'll be able to type soon, I want to see what you'll do to Sakura. (blushes) You got that right Ika-senpai. Can you really tell with the lemon? And…I guess I would want some of you advise…But we can talk about that in e-mails. The part of a guy not liking me because of a lemon was a joke. Just wanted to have some humor in my ANs since the story hasn't had anything but drama, you know? I was kind of thinking of them having the same dream, but decided not to. (giggles) Isn't pervy Kyuu-kun the best?! Messing with Naruto like that, makes him so cute! Lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I can't wait to hear from you!

**Allan Pike**- They will, but…It might take a REALLY long time before they do. Like, after a four year timeskip and all of this other stuff in the next volume. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**HinaNaruFan987**- It was chapter two. I actually said it was chapter one but it was two. Sorry that I confused you. I'll try not to next time. And no problem, you don't sound like an idiot. I'm glad you're not mad, thank you…This was your first lemon? Hmm…Not sure if I should feel honored, since that might be weird. Well, if you read any other lemons I'm sure you'll find them much better than mine.

**Surfwizard**- Naruto won't be an ANBU. After the time skip, he's about to become hokage. But I'm not going to explain anything else about that. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	12. Finding Tora and Saru

**Disclaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto.

**Lovelyanime**: Hey everyone…Um…I-I'm sure you all aren't exactly happen that I haven't updated in…(checks last date and gulps) Almost 7 months…Um…My excuse is…My hangover was that bad?

**Naruto**: Quit lying! You weren't even drunk! You only had apple juice!

**Lovelyanime**: Shut up! Your taste buds are messed up, it wasn't apple juice…It was sparkling cider…(sigh) Ok fine, the truth is I did write the chapter many months ago but I just haven't had the time to post it. I hope none of you will come after me with your pitch forks or any objects that can be used as a weapon. Also I don't know when I'll update again. I'm already writing the next chapter but I don't know when I'll post it. I got a lot going on. Lol Ok, I hope you all enjoy the chapter

8-6-08 (my cousin Charity is getting married in two days! So congratulations to her and her new husband Darrin.)

Chapter 12- Finding Tora and Saru

"This is just perfect! I come back to Zodiac and I have to leave again to find more members!" Yelled an angry Inu. "I don't even have my sweet Mi-chan with me. Instead I have U-chan and I-kun."

I rolled his eyes. "Tatsu doesn't want you to get distracted with Mi-san around you."

"Grr…I would have a better chance of her coming if you would just stop eating everyone's food!"

Inu, I and Hinata walked down a small path they had been walking on for days. Tatsu told them they still needed three more members to join Zodiac so it will be complete. Tatsu made Inu go because he thought he would be best. I was there as punishment for eating dinner the day Hinata arrived. Kagura was not with him; he was forced to make her stay back at the hideout. He left her in Hitsuji's care so he knew she would be fine, better than Tori that's for sure. Hinata was there simply because Inu was training her some medical jutsu.

It has been about a month since Hinata became the Zodiac member 'U.' She also now wore her uniform, which made her blush madly. Ushi finished her uniform a week and changed a few things from what Hinata originally wanted. First off, the shirt she wore was supposed to be loose and have long sleeves; but instead it was a black short sleeved, a v-cut, and went up past her bellybutton. She was also supposed to wear baggy pants, but no. Ushi wouldn't have that. She made a pair of black mini-shorts that was a little tight. Ushi added another something extra; two arm warmers (I don't know what they're called. They're supposed to be the same thing what Sasuke wears while living in Konoha). Hinata was a little relieved that the coat was the same. The bottom of the coat reached down to her ankles with black at the end. On the back of the coat was 'rabbit.' Hinata was happy that Ushi let her keep the color of her clothes, despite what Tori and Hitsuji said. They kept telling Hinata that the color wouldn't be such a good idea, but Hinata ignored them saying that she had to wear the color. What was it exactly you ask? Simple. It was…

Orange. Just like Naruto's clothes, her uniform was orange.

Hinata sighed, starting to think the uniform wasn't such a good idea. She asked Ushi if she could change it, but the woman said no, telling Hinata she had to live with it. (If you want to see the uniform, go to my profile and there will be two pictures of her)

"We should be getting to the next village soon." Inu said. "I heard that there are some pretty strong people here."

I nodded in agreement. "I heard that all their shinobis took down this demon without any trouble. They all survived too!"

"Really now?" Inu crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a moment. "I heard that they were attacked, but the only reason why everyone survived was because they sealed the demon into a newborn child."

Hinata's ears perked up at this and quickly looked at Inu. "Can people really do that?"

"Hai…You know U-chan, I think I heard something that it happened in Konoha as well."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Really? I've never heard of this."

"Well, it was eighteen years ago, sometime in October I think." Inu chuckled. "But I don't think it happened. I mean, the guy that told me was a drunk at some bar."

Hinata thought about this. She remembered her father telling her that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, but the Yondaime had killed it. The lavender eyed girl wondered if it had actually been sealed into a newborn. If that was so then the person holding the demon had to be around her age. The attack happened in October so she tried thinking of people she knew that had birthdays in that month. She almost had it when Inu brought her out of her thoughts.

"I see the gates to the village." He said, quickening his pace. "Come on, we need to hurry! I want to go back home to my Mi-chan!"

I also quickened his pace as well. "I want to go back to Kagura-chan and see how she's doing!"

Hinata watched the two men hurry to the gates. She closed her eyes and shook her head at the two before catching up with them.

When they made it to the gates, they called out to the people guarding it to open up. There was no answer. Inu did not like this one bit, especially when he could not hear any sounds from the other side.

Inu checked to see if the gates would open, but they seemed to be locked tightly. "We need to jump over." He said, making I groan. Inu sighed. "Fine, I'll jump over, see what's going on, and then try to open the gates myself. Happy I-kun?"

"Hai! Arigotou Inu-kun!"

Inu then put down the backpack he was carrying and walked a little far away from the gates. He suddenly turned around and ran towards the doors blocking his way. When he was close enough, he jumped into the air and over the gates. Hinata was amazed at Inu's abilities, he seemed to be almost as fast as Lee, but was still a bit slow at the same time.

I and Hinata waited a few moments before the gates were opened. When it did, Hinata gasped at what she saw. Everything in the village was destroyed. Smoke seemed to be coming from many different areas like houses and markets, bodies of dead ninjas on the ground, blood everywhere…Hinata couldn't believe it. I walked towards the entrance, a little shocked himself. Hinata followed closely behind him, not before picking up Inu's backpack.

Inu walked up to his teammates. "We need to search around to find any survivors. I'm very curious at what happened here."

I looked around, "It's a pretty big place, and I think we should split up."

"I agree; I'll take the left, I will take the right, and U-chan, you can go straight forward into the main part of the village."

Hinata was about to say something about her Byakugen, but the two men already left. She shook her head once more, before heading to look for some survivors…

Inu…

It had already been about thirty minutes into the search. Inu was not doing very well and could only find people dead. But something did come to his head. All the dead people were ninjas; not one of them was a civilian.

"That must mean that they were all evacuated." Inu thought aloud. "I wonder where they were all sent to." They had to come back sooner or later. There was still something in his mind that didn't seem right. "What on earth made them all leave?"

I-kun…

I walked, checking every body we passed to make sure they were alive or not. He finally came to a kunoichi that was still breathing, barely that is. I lift the woman up in his arms. "What happened to you?"

"It was- (cough) Byakko…H-he escaped a while (cough) back but we captured him a couple days ago. (Cough) He…Went on a rampage and…Tried killing everyone… The woman closed her eyes, her breath becoming shallow. "We were able to…To get the villagers to safety while we…held Byakko back … …"

She stopped breathing. I gently laid her down onto the ground. "Byakko? Who is that? And what girl was she talking about?"

Hinata…

Hinata walked through all the damage. She has seen things like this before, but this was pretty bad. Just like Inu and I, she wondered what had happened to the place.

"H-hello?" She called out. "I-is anyone alive?" She had such voice and thought that no one could probably hear her. "Hello?!" She tried to yell out.

It must have worked, because there was movement up ahead of her. A smile came to Hinata's face, happy that someone might have actually survived. She ran over to a garbage can in front of what looked like was a restaurant before the destruction. She could have sworn she saw something go behind it. When she was near she stopped running and slowly walking towards the garbage can carefully. She didn't want to scare the person by running up to them.

'Please be okay…' When she was close enough, she peered over the can and saw white hair. Hinata panicked, thinking it was an old helpless civilian. "A-are you okay?" she asked.

The person looked up. Hinata saw that it was not an elderly, but a young boy. His grey eyes widened in terror at the sight of Hinata. He stood up and tried to get away, but as he did he tripped.

"Oh dear," Hinata hurried over to him and knelt down in front of him. "You need to be careful." She reached out for his arm. When she touched it he pulled back from her. "I-I just want to help."

The boy shook his head furiously. "No! You'll just try to kill me like everyone else!"

This shocked the lavender eyed woman. "I would never do such a thing. Now please, I want to get you out of this place and back to your family." She smiled, hoping it would make the boy trust her a little. She reached over to him, with both of her arms this time, and pulled him over to her. The boy closed his eyes tightly; afraid of what was going to happen to him.

**Let's kill her before your nee-san returns! **Came an evil voice within the boy's mind.

_No!_

**We have to! She's going to hurt you just like all the others! Now release me so I can taste her blood!**

The boy snapped his eyes open, showing they were not the grey terrified eyes, but angry purple ones instead. He was about to attack Hinata, when he felt warmth wrapped around his body. His eyes turned back to grey and as he looked up at Hinata. She had pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of you. I won't let anything happen to you." She continued to smile kindly, making the boy confused. He had never met anyone that smiled at him like that. The only person who did that was his older sister. Speaking of which…

The boy looked over Hinata's shoulder. His eyes widened at what he saw. Hinata, seeing his face and sensing a small killing intent, turned around. She brought up her arm as well, just in time to grab a pink haired girl's wrist. The girl held a kunai in her hands, ready to stab Hinata in the back. The girl was surprised and scared when Hinata caught her, but refused to show her emotions. She tried to pull away, but Hinata had a strong grip on her wrist.

"Get away from him!" The girl yelled.

"But I am only trying to help." Hinata did not plan to let go of the girl soon. She needed to help them and get them out of this place.

"Yeah right! That's what they said last time and look what happened!" She turned to the young boy, still wrapped around in Hinata's free arm. "Run! I'll take care of her while you escape!"

For some reason, he didn't want to run like his sister instructed. Instead, he wanted to be wrapped up in Hinata's warm body. He stared at his sister, unsure what to do. "N-nee-san…"

"I said run!"

Hinata sighed silently. She unwrapped her arm around the boy, making him disappointed, and let go of the girl's wrist. She stood up from the ground. "If that is what you want, then fine. I will not fight you." She began to walk away, toward the direction she was going before running into the little kids.

The boy watched Hinata leave. He was about to say something to her when a new pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Are you okay? She didn't do anything to you did she?" His sister asked. "I'm sorry I took so long to get some food. We'll get out of here right now, I promise."

He nodded his head, before standing up along with his sister. He glanced over at Hinata, seeing her still retreating form. He then turned to the direction of the gates to the village. His sister held onto his hand and began to leave the scene. Just after a few steps, she felt something grab a hold of her ankle. She snapped her head down to see a bloody man holding her in place with his hand.

"Not…So fast…" Despite his state, he held onto her tightly and got into a crouching position. "You… and the monster…won't get away that easily. You're both…are…Dead meat!"

The girl stared at him with shocked and scared eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs and tried kicking the man away.

The man dodged her kicks and was able to get up onto his feet and back away from her. He was breathing heavily, pain all over his body. But that wasn't going to stop him from killing the beast that killed so many of his comrades. He brought out some shurikens and was ready to throw them at the two little kids; he was suddenly knocked down by a powerful blow from behind.

Hinata heard the little girl's scream and turned to see a bloody man holding onto the girl's ankle. Hinata heard the man and grew angry. She ran towards them, her Byakugen activated. The man had gotten up and Hinata was running right behind him. When she got to him she hit him with her gentle fist, making him fall to the ground.

The both the boy and the girl stared at Hinata in awe. They did not expect her to help them and have never seen eyes like hers before.

Hinata deactivated her bloodline. She took a step towards the two, but they snapped out of their trance and backed away; or more like the girl went back, dragging her little brother with her. None of them moved for a few seconds after that.

"It's okay; I just want to help you. I'll take you out of this place and protect you." Hinata tried telling the two. "I just saved you from that man. Don't you trust me now?"

The girl glared at Hinata, she was uncertain of what to do. The boy though, he felt truth from Hinata's words. He got out of his sister's grasp and slowly walked over to Hinata. His sister was shocked at this, but she did nothing but stand there.

Seeing him walk to her made Hinata smile. She knelt down to the boy as he now stood right in front of her. She reached her hand out, making him flinch a little, and touched his cheek. "You are such a cutie, but so filthy. Guess I'm going to have to wash you up now, huh?" Hinata chuckled before standing up. She grabbed the boy's hand in her.

Hinata laugh and her touching his hand…This made the boy smile a little. His sister saw this and couldn't believe it. She looked up at Hinata. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Fine, I'll trust you. But if you ever do something wrong to us…You might regret it later."

Hinata nodded and offered her free hand to the girl, who hesitantly took it. "I have some friends around here, so let's go find them, shall we?"

It wasn't long before the three found the other Zodiac members. (Hinata used her Byakugen to find them) I was just telling him about the woman that died in his arms and about the things that she told him.

Inu looked over at Hinata with the children as they walked up. He was a little surprised that she found children around here, if more so that they were still alive. "We're leaving then. Who know if whoever destroyed this village is still here." He whispered to I. "Don't tell Hinata about this, not now anyway with those kids around."

"Inu-nii-san," Hinata started when she finally reached the two men. "D-do you think you c-can check th-these two for injuries?"

"Of course, but where did you find them? Everyone else in this village are all dead." Inu knelt down to the small boy and reached for him, but the boy only moved away from him and hid behind Hinata. He had let go of her hand and held tightly to her leg.

"W-well, the boy was hiding and his s-sister came out of n-no where after I-I found him." Hinata looked down towards the boy and put her hand on his head, making him look up in surprise. "It's okay; he just wants to help take care of you."

The boy looked up at her, and then to his sister, who looked uncertain of what to do as well. Taking a deep breath, he let go of Hinata and went to Inu. His sister was amazed at her brother's courage, usually he'd run away by now from fear. She then followed her little brother for the medic nin to check if she was ok.

"Do you really think this is the best time for this? I asked. "I thought you said we need to get out of here right now."

Inu smiled up at his friend. "I don't there is anything to worry about. But just in case, keep an eye out for anyone."

I narrowed his eyes at Inu. It seemed that he knew something that he or Hinata didn't. "But that woman…"

"Just trust me this one time, okay?" His smile did not fade, in fact it grew. I was still was unsure, but he trusted Inu and did not continue on about leaving. Hinata wasn't sure why I wanted to leave so soon, most likely because he can't stand being around a place with only dead bodies every place you go.

The minute Inu was done healing the two children, they all left the village. They traveled down the dirt road, Hinata asking the two little ones questions like if they knew where their parents were. The girl answered, saying both of their parents were dead and they had no other relatives. Hinata, feeling a little bit guilty, did not ask another question after that. But Inu decided to ask one. He asked the two if they wanted to live with the Zodiacs since they did not have any other place to go. The little girl said they would think about it and was not sure what to tell him…

Days Later…

They finally made it the Zodiac hideout, making Inu and I cry for joy. They were going to see Mi and Kagura again! They were so happy they ran inside, leaving Hinata with the two little kids.

While traveling, Hinata started calling the girl Saru and the boy Tora. They would not tell her their names so she decided to call them two animals of the zodiac. They did not seem to mind at all about it.

"You know, maybe if I show you guys around they place and meet everyone, will you stay with us?" Hinata asked them.

Saru shrugged, still not sure if she should trust Hinata. She could be acting nice and then later try to hurt her and her brother. Tora on the other hand, he seemed he completely trusted Hinata. He never wanted to leave her side. He actually felt relaxed and safe when he was around her. Like…Like…

**Feels like she could be your real kaa-san? Not like that woman that her you so much? **Came the demon Byakko's voice in Tora's head. **I think it would be good for you to stay here with her.**

Tora's eyes went wide_. Her? My…My k-kaa-san? _He thought about for a moment. _She does treat me like those kaa-sans I used to see at the park with their kids…_ A warm feeling came to his chest, but he was unable to enjoy because he was snapped out of his thoughts.

Hinata had grabbed his hand and pulled slightly. "Come on Tora-chan, let's go in now."

Before going in, there was a loud scream that sounded like I. Hinata, Tora, and Saru went to look what was happening.

"What the hell happened to my Kagura-chan?!" He yelled, seeing his little pig in a red puffy skirted dress with tears going down her face.

Hitsuji was a little afraid, but spoke strongly to I. "Well you see, while I was helping Ushi with the laundry, Tori took her and…Put it on her…"

I's right eye twitched in annoyance, especially when he heard Tori's laugh coming from behind him. He turned to the 13 years old boy. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

Tori stopped laughing and was afraid from I's yell. "Oh shit face!" He started running down the hallway, I hot on his trail and with Kagura in his arms. Hitsuji sighed, walking the way Tori and I went, hoping I wouldn't really kill her best friend.

Hinata shook her head and headed to Tatsu's office, seeing if it was okay with him to have Tora and Saru stay and be members. When they made it to his office, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Was heard from the other side. Hinata opened the door to see Tatsu sitting at his desk with Ushi next to him with some papers in her hands. "Ah, U-san, I thought I heard I yelling out in the hallway. So, have you found anyone?"

"Ano…H-hai. I-I thought maybe…Th-these two could join…"

Tatsu almost laughed out loud. "But they're too young. The boy looks like he has never even been to a ninja academy before. I'm sorry, but I don't think these two will do."

Hinata was about to say something, but Ushi beat her to it. "Tatsu-kun, don't you remember your promise to me when we first met? You said the Zodiac will be my family, like my children. I want these two to be here."

Tatsu was shocked at this. "But…Why?"

"I don' know but…They seem like wonderful kids."

"You've only seen them this second, how would you know if they're so wonderful?"

The woman was starting to get irritated. "You promised me children! And I want them dammit!

Deep inside Tora, Byakko was growling. **She will never do as your kaa-san, no matter what. That one you cling to is perfect.** A grin came to the whit tiger demon's face. **I know another position for her…**

Tora was curious at this. _What kind of position?_

Byakko chuckled. **If you really want to know, call her…**

"Grandma?" Tora said aloud, making everyone in the office look at him.

Ushi went pale. "Wh-what did you say?"

Tora became nervous. "Ano…I-I mean…"

He never finished because Ushi rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. "That sounds perfect! I wanted to be a kaa-san, but that sounds so much better! I can spoil you rotten and all kinds of things a kaa-san would never do for you!" She looked over at Tatsu. "I'm going to go make their uniforms right now. I'll help you with your papers some other time." With that, she put Tora on the ground, still holding his hand and took Saru's before heading towards her sewing room. Hinata decided to come with, knowing Tora did not like being away from her, and bowed to Tatsu in thanks before leaving.

Tatsu sat there. "But…I'm the leader. Aren't I supposed to say if it's okay or not."

End of chapter

**Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I  
Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar**

**Lovelyanime**: There you go, chapter 12 of Zodiac U vol 1. I don't have anything to say for this chapter so I won't be babbling on and on about it. There's only a couple more chapters left and this volume is finished. I'm in a bit of writer's block for the net chapter but I'll get out of it, so don't worry. I've been lazy this summer vacation and I'm going to start being busy again. I'm starting school on the 13 th, I will finally be a senior!

**Naruto**: You? A senior? That sure is a scary thought. And I never knew you would even pass elementary school.

**Lovelyanime**:…Hey Naruto, Tsunade is calling you down that cliff over there! I think she wants to announce you as hokage!

**Naruto**: Yatta! ( goes over to cliff and looks down) Wait, I don't see her. Where is sh- (gets pushed off cliff by LA)

**Hinata**: Naruto-kun! (watched Naruto falling)

**Lovelyanime**: He'll live…That is until he comes back up here. (turns to readers) As I was saying, I'm starting school again so I'll probably won't have much time to write. I'm sorry and I hope you will still review.

**Sorry, no replying to your reviews for this chapter. Maybe in the next one I will.**


	13. Byakko no Youkai Unleashed

**Lovelyanime**: And welcome back to chapter 13 of Zodiac u! I know I haven't updated more than I promised, but I had two fighting scenes which have given me hell. XO It's so troublesome!! Also, I have decided to make my own abridged series on YouTube. I'm still trying to write the script for my friends that are doing the voices for me. I'll let everyone know when I post it up so you can watch it and tell me what you think of it. Anyway, I made it through and have finished this chapter for you all. The only reason that I was able to even finish was because of the new chapters with Hinata. I would've posted this like last week, but like I have said in my Red String of Fate story, my boyfriend was here for a week and I didn't have time and barely even touched my computer. But at least I'm posting it up now, so it's all ok right?

**Naruto**: No one cares for your damn excuses anymore. Just hurry up and start already. Besides, I don't think anyone bothers reading your rambling anyhow.

**Lovelyanime**: ...That hurt...That hurt deeply...Of course everyone reads my notes! Right everyone? (Complete silence)...I see how it is...So I'm only here because you want something to read...I understand... (sniff) Go on and read...I-I'll just go and write (while getting unpaid) for all of you.

**Naruto**: Quit being such a drama queen and get started already!

**Lovelyanime**: Hang on! I'm trying to have a moment here! Now where was I? oh yes...(forces tears to appear) Please enjoy...I-I just...Go and write for you all...Waiting...Alone with the dumb blonde...Without anyone reading this...Ignoring my rambling...(suddenly stops) Ok that's getting boring and annoying. I don't care if you guys read my ANs or not. lol Just please go ahead and enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto.

3-15-09 (first chapter of the new yeah...Um...Happy late New years?... And Valentines day?... Hope everyone has a wonderful ST. Patrick's day! Don't forget to wear green so you don't get hurt on such a wonderful day!)

Chapter 13- Byakko no Youkai Unleashed

"U-san!" Hinata turned around to see Ushi calling her name "Can you do me a favor real quick?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you go to the village just a mile towards north for some groceries?" Ushi handed Hinata a list to show her the items

"Sure, I'd be happy to."

"Thank you so much. If you want, you can have someone go with you." Ushi pointed down the hallway. "Like a certain little kitty cat that keeps following you around."

Hinata sighed and turned around to see a little boy with white hair with his head poking out from behind one of the hallways turns. When he saw Hinata see him, he quickly hid. After a few seconds he poked his head out again, only to hide again after seeing Hinata still looking his direction.

Hinata giggled at this and turned back to look at Ushi. "He's been like this ever since he arrived two weeks ago. It's like he doesn't want me out of his sight or else I might disappear."

Ushi nodded in agreement. "It seems he likes you very much. He's doesn't act this way towards the other members. His sister has been doing well and is getting well with everyone."

"Yeah...It seems kind of strange..." Hinata thought about it for a little while, but decided to think about it later. "I'll go get what you need right now. Be back soon." Hinata walked the way the little boy was. He saw her coming but was not sure what to do. "Tora-kun, lets go and get some groceries for o-baa-chan."

The boy eyes grew in fear at this. "I don't want to go."

"Come on, I need a strong little man to help carry bags for me." When Hinata reached out for him as she crouched down so they were eye to eye. "If you come with me I'll get you some candy."

A smile curled up on his lips and his eyes sparkled. "You mean like...Chocolate?"

"Yup."

Tora thought for a moment, unsure if he should leave the safe cave for the dangerous outdoors. But he looked Hinata in her eyes and knew he would be safe as long as he was with her. "Ok!"

"Great." Hinata straightened up and took Tora's hand. "Let's go find your sister and see if she would like to come with us."

Meanwhile...

"I'm so booooorred." Said Tori. He was sitting against a tree outside the hideout and was staring up at the leaves up above.

Hitsuji was sitting next to him and reading a book. All day she had been hearing how bored Tori was and it was getting on her last nerves. "If you're so bored why don't you go train?"

"But I don't feel like training."

"Play a prank on Tatsu."

"He left this morning."

"Play a prank on I. Go dress up Kagura; you'll get a good reaction from him."

"Nah, that's not as much fun as pranking Tatsu."

"Then go help Ushi clean if your boredom is that bad."

Tori turned his head and stared at her with serious eyes. "I will never, EVER get that bored."

Hitsuji slammed her book shut and turned to Tori to show her irritated face. "Then quit complaining that you're bored."

Tori looked at the irritated girl next to him and grinned. "You're cute when you're annoyed."

This made Hitsuji blush but she quickly opened her book and held it close to her face so Tori wouldn't see. "Just go and find something to do so I can read this quietly."

Unfortunately for the girl, she did not cover her face in time. "Are you blushing?" The grin on his face kept getting bigger.

"No! Now go away!" She yelled at him, her face turning redder.

"Yes you are, let me see." Tori tried to pull the book away from her face but she had a strong hold of the book. "If you're not blushing then it would be ok if I saw your face."

"Go away! Bug someone else!" She suddenly let go of the book, making Tori fall backwards with the book.

He sat up and held the book up in victory. "Haha! Now to see your red...face..." A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head as he saw Hitsuji. She had pulled up her shirt so that it was covering her face. He laughed at the sight as he thought how much fun this was. "That's not going to stop me you know."

Hearing this made Hitsuji panic. What was he going to do this time? She wanted to uncover her face to see what he was going to do, but then had second thoughts. He would see her face. She then thought he was going to grab her wrists and pull her hands off of the shirt so it would fall and her face would be seen. Or maybe start tickling! Or maybe he'll pull her shirt down so she'll loose her gripping. As more and more thoughts of what he would do filled her head, she never noticed that he was right in front of her face....Under her shirt.

"See! I knew you were blushing!" Tori laughed.

Hitsuji's eyes widened and she freaked. He put his head under her shirt! And....He was close to her chest! She knew that he wasn't a pervert and that he doesn't mean to do things that made him seem like one. But when he does these things, her embarrassment and temper gets a hold of her.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN SHIRT YOU DUMBASS!!!"

Tori did not expect the outburst and was confuse why she would yell like that. His ears were ringing and were hurting slightly. "Ok, ok, you don't have to yell. All I wanted was to see your face all red...Haha, it's so funny. You're red as a tomato. I have to do this more of-"

"Tori!!!"

"Oh right, sorry." Tori was just about to get his head out of her shirt when he heard someone else say his name.

"Wh-what are you two doing?!"

Tori quickly got out and Hitsuji lowered her shirt down to her nose. They both stared wide eyed as they saw Hinata with Tora and Saru holding her hands at the entrance of the hideout. They weren't wearing their uniforms, meaning that they must be off to a village.

"It's not what it looks like U-san!" Hitsuji tried saying, waving her arms in the air. "I was trying to cover my face and he was just trying to see it!"

Hinata nodded slowly, still not understanding. But she rather not anyway. "Ano...W-would the two of you like to come shopping with us?"

"Yes!" Hitsuji jumped to her feet and hurriedly ran to Hinata.

Tori saw his friend leaving and decided to come. "Shopping sounds better than staying at this place with nothing to do."

With that, they all headed to the nearest village to buy their groceries. Hinata kept talking to Tora while he just nodded every once in a while. He really enjoyed being around Hinata. Tori and Hitsuji talked as Saru watched them, or more like Tori. Tori saw that she was watching them so he decided that he and Hitsuji could try to get her to talk to them. The younger girl didn't say much but she was talking loudly and joyfully. It wasn't long before they made it to the marketplace and to get all of the things Ushi had asked for. Hinata looked through their list, making sure that she got everything she needed. She felt a tug on her pant leg and glanced down at Tora. She chuckled as she patted him on the head. "You want to know if we're done here and can finally get your candy?" The little boy nodded with a small smile on his face. "Don't worry, we're done."

"Finally!" Hinata turned around to see a tired looking Tori with many, many bags. "Let's hurry up, I can't hold on to these anymore."

"Why don't you just let the rest of us help you?" Hinata asked.

"No! I am the only man and I am going to prove to someone that I'm strong!"

Hitsuji sighed. "All I said that your arms look skinny, I didn't say it looks like you don't have any muscles."

"You didn't say it but I know you were thinking it!" Tori exclaimed as he walked to the candy shop nearby. Hinata and Hitsuji glanced at each other, both giving the other a shrug. Tora just watched Tori as he held onto Hinata's hand, thinking that he could be a man too and carry some. All Saru did was giggle as she watched this, she thought Tori was so funny and strong.

They went inside the store, Tori stayed outside to sit on a bench in front of the shop to take a little rest. Hitsuji stayed with him to keep him company. Hinata walked around the store, asking the two children what they wanted. Saru got a lollypop and Tora got his chocolate. They walked out the door, only to be stopped by a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Excuse me miss..." Hinata turned around and someone held up a rose made out of hard sugar. She looked to see who was holding it and saw a blonde that looked about three years younger than her, so about fifteen years old. His hair was spiked up, part of it shorter but then as it went higher as it reached the right side of his head. He had golden eyes that shown brightly. He wore a junnin vest with a silver plate that should say his village, but instead had a strange looking symbol that looked closely to a horseshoe. Hinata hesitantly took the candy rose from him with a small thank you. He grinned happily. "A lovely lady like yourself deserves something special."

Hinata just stared at the rose. "Ano, this is very kind of you, but I don't think I can accept."

"Oh but of course you can!" He held out his hand to Hinata. "My name is Leo."

Hinata looked at the hand and to the boy's face. She then grabbed and shook his hand with her free one. "I'm U."

"U? That's a lovely na- ow!" Leo lifted his leg and held onto his shin. He looked down and saw Tora holding onto Hinata with his eyes turning into a dark purple color. "He kicked me!"

Hinata looked down at Tora, who innocently looked back up with his confused grey eyes. "I don't think so; he wouldn't do something like that."

"But he did!... And his eyes just changed colors!"

"Ano...I-I think we should be going. Come on you two..."

"Huh? W-wait a second!" Leo followed Hinata out the door, Tora looking back at him with purple eyes. Leo didn't notice the boy; his attention was all on Hinata.

Hinata tried ignoring him as she went over to Tori and Hitsuji. The two looked over at Leo curiously and then at Hinata for an answer for who he was. Hinata sighed and then turned around back to the younger boy. "What is it that you want?"

Leo rubbed the back of his head nervously as he came to a stop. "I was just wondering if you would like to walk around town with me. It seems like you've been here a lot and I'm a new resident. I need someone to show me around. I'll pay you for your help by taking you out for some dinner."

"I don't know...I have to hurry back home. Perhaps there are others that would help." Hinata said.

"But I would really like it if it were you. You seem like a really nice person and I would also like to go out and eat with someone as beautiful as you.

"It is very kind of you, but I just don't know."

Leo pulled out a map from a large pant pocket and showed it to Hinata. He pointed to a random part on the map. "How about just showing my way to this place. I'm really lost."

Hinata never noticed what Leo was trying to get at as Hitsuji stared in awe, wondering if Hinata was going to accept. The young girl got out of her trance so she could hit a laughing Tori. Tori was just thinking how lame the guy was being and at Hinata for not noticing what exactly was going on. He stopped when Hitsuji punched his arm and rubbed the forming bruise.

"U-san." Hitsuji spoke up. "Perhaps you can help him. Tori-kun and I will take the kids home."

Hinata thought for a moment. "Are you sure?" Hinata looked down at Tora, his sad little eyes stared right back at her. Hinata wasn't sure if she should leave Tora, he wasn't comfortable with anyone but her. Who knows what might happen if she wasn't around.

"Of course! You need some time away from everyone." Hitsuji told her, trying to help Hinata. The older woman just doesn't seem to be interested in anyone, so perhaps if Hitsuji gave her a little push she'll be able to nab someone. But Hitsuji just doesn't realize there was just one person for Hinata and that will never change.

"Tora-kun, are you ok if I'm gone for a while?" Hinata asked the small boy.

He was about to speak but Hitsuji pulled him and covered his mouth. "He's fine with it. Don't worry about a thing U-san."

Hinata stared at Tora, seeing in his eyes that he really didn't want her to go. She looked back at Leo for a moment and took a sigh. She put her hand on Tora's head. "I'll be back at home soon. You and your sister both need to listen to what you're told, got that?" She glanced at Saru who was nodding her head with a smile.

Tora hesitated before finally agreeing with a nod. He slowly, unsurely, held his arms up. Hinata knew what he wanted, making her smile. She hugged him tightly.

Hinata and Leo watched the four of the zodiac members leave before heading to where Leo needed to be at. Hinata looked at the map to see where the place was. It seemed that he wanted to go to a women's undergarments store...Hinata was wasn't sure why exactly he wanted to go there, perhaps for a girlfriend, but she rather not know.

After walking for about ten minutes and listening to Leo's chattering, Hinata sensed another presence following them. She glanced at Leo to make sure he wasn't watching her and used her Byakugen. There, from a rooftop a couple buildings down. She deactivated her bloodline before Leo could notice that her eyes had changed.

'Who's following me?' Hinata thought. 'Maybe they're following Leo-san?'

"Leo-san, perhaps we can take a shortcut that I know." Hinata suggested, interrupting him about whatever it was he was talking about.

"Hm?...Um...Sure, ok." Leo agreed.

Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the forest area. Leo was to busy staring and blushing at their hands touching that he didn't notice Hinata activate her byakugen. She saw the ninja continue to pursue them. She made a plan that when there was no one around she would make the person come out and reveal himself so she could attack.

Meanwhile...

"Tori-nii-san, want a lick?" Asked Saru as she held up her lollypop.

"That's ok Saru, I'm good." Tori told her as he continued to struggle holding onto all of the bags.

"Ok...Hitsuji-nee-san, do you want some?" Saru asked as she held it her lollypop to the older girl this time.

Hitsuji shook her head no. "That's alright, thank you anyway."

"Ok."

Hitsuji smiled at Saru as she watched her enjoy her candy. Saru seemed to be very comfortable and happy in the Zodiac. Hitsuji looked at Tora and saw that he looked upset and a little scared as he clung to his older sister's arm.

"Hey Tora-kun, are you ok?" Hitsuji asked. She reached a hand towards him to touch his shoulder. Before she could touch him, Tora ran up ahead, afraid that she was going to hit him. "Wait! Don't go off by yourself!" Without a thought she started to run after him.

Tora did not go far. He stopped dead in his tracks when a man appeared out of no where and stood in front of Tora. He had a crooked smile on his face as he stared in amusement with his brown eyes at the scared little boy. "Found you." He said aloud with a loud laugh that could be heard from afar.

Tora's eyes grew wide at the man. He quickly turned back around and was about to run past Hitsuji before she caught him. She held him close and tried to calm the boy down. She glared at the man before her.

"Give me the boy." The man told her. "If you do, I promise that I won't slit your throats."

Hitsuji didn't reply, she just continued to glare at him. "Tora-kun." She whispered so only he could hear. "Run far away, got that? Run until you see U-san. I will take care of him while Tori will take you sister away to safety." Tora hesitated, but he silently agreed with a small ok. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a kunai. She waited for a moment, until she released Tora and pushed him away. "Run!" She yelled as she began running to the man before her.

Tora didn't need to be told twice. He ran as fast as he could. He used his unordinary sense of smell to search for Hinata.

The man laughed in joy. "Playing hard to get are we?! This will be fun killing you all!"

Hitsuji jumped into the air and began falling for a land on the man. He laughed, thinking that she was going to try to stab him with her kunai. He already knew how he was going to stop that from happening. Unfortunately for him, that was not what she was doing. She took the kunai and slashed her thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" A poof of smoke appeared, blocking that man's sight of Hitsuji. When the smoke cleared he was able to see. Although, instead of seeing Hitsuji, he saw a large black ram coming right at him. The ram's head hit him right into the chest, making him fall backwards into the ground.

"Good job Hiro-kun." Hitsuji said to her old friend as she sat on his back. She looked behind to see Tori, the bags now on the ground, and Saru. "What are you guys still doing here? Didn't you hear me when I said run?! It wasn't just meant for Tora you know!"

"Hitsuji-chan! Watch out!" Tori yelled.

Hitsuji turned back to see what her friend was talking about. She suddenly felt pain on her stomach. Smoke then filled around her and she fell to the ground. Hiro was no longer there and now she was lying in a fetal position. She could hear that annoying laugh again. The smoke cleared and the brown headed man stood above her, that crooked smirk still planted on his face.

"You really didn't think a little girl like you could win a battle that easily did you?" He kicked her in the stomach, making Hitsuji cry out in pain.

"Leave her alone fat ass!" Tori yelled, getting the man's attention.

"Well looky here, don't like what I'm doing to your girl friend do you?" The man grabbed Hitsuji by the back of her jacket collar.

"Put her down." He growled, ready to use all the weapons he had on him.

The man was enjoying this very much. Although he knew he had to hurry up and get Tora, he wanted to have a little fun. He glanced at a frightened Saru. An idea came to his mind. "Fine then..." He threw Hitsuji to the ground and with incredible speed he was able to grab Saru and then went back to stand next to where Hitsuji laid. "I'll just take her then."

Tori's anger grew. "Let her go!"

"Not a chance." The man pulled out a kunai and held it to Saru's neck. "You can choose only one. Now who will it be?"

Tori glared as his anger wouldn't calm down. He saw the kunai being pushed a bit deeper into Saru's neck, making him snap. He started pulling out dozens of weapons and throwing them towards the man. Amazingly, every one of them hit the man and missed Saru. The man let go of Saru and started taking steps backwards until he reached a tree.

"...How?...." Was the only word the man could say with his blood pouring out his mouth.

Tori threw his last weapon, a windmill shiriken that had been hidden very well, and hit the man directly on the chest.

"Saru!" Tori ran over to her and checked her neck. He made sure her back was to the man so she wouldn't have to see his dead body. "Are you alright?"

Saru stared at the older boy, her eyes filled with amazement. She had never seen Tori like that before. A small blush came to her face as she tried to look away from her savior. "I-I'm ok."

When he got his answer he quickly went to Hitsuji. He pulled her up and held her close to his chest. "Hitsuji-chan, are you alright too?"

Hitsuji did her best to give him a smile. "I'm good, just give me a minute." She held onto her stomach, hoping the pain would go away soon. The man had punched her pretty hard. "We need to go find Tora-kun. Who knows if he made it to U-san or not."

Meanwhile...

"U-san, are you sure we're going the right way?" Leo asked as he looked around the forest.

"Ano...To tell you the truth Leo-san...I think someone is following us." Hinata finally told him

"You can't be serious. Why?"

"I don't know..." In truth, Hinata was thinking that it might be someone from Konoha coming to get her. "I came out here so no civilian can get involved when the guy finally reveals himself."

"So do you know where he is now?"

Hinata nodded her head. "He's somewhere close and in a tree behind us."

Leo tried to concentrate on his surroundings. He then was able to feel a killing intent that was very close. "I'll take care of him." He turned around quickly and threw a couple shurikens up in one of the trees. It almost hit someone but they jumped down onto the ground. Leo was surprised at who it was. "What do you think you're doing?"

The man had spiky purple hair and silver eyes. "Just going to show you I am more powerful by having your blood on my hands." He formed hand signs and two clones of himself appeared.

"More powerful? What are you-" He was cut off by one of the clones coming after him with top speed. He quickly jumped out of the way while Hinata did the same. When they landed he took out more shurikens and threw them at the clone, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. He didn't notice the other clone appear right behind him until he felt a sharp pain on his back from a great shove. He fell to the ground but quickly got back up onto his feet. "Why the hell do you want to prove you're more powerful? I don't get it." He threw some kunais at the clone that hit him, but it easily dodged his attack.

The real opponent just stood there with determination in his eyes. "Because I am going to show everyone I am the strongest in the world. And I will be even more so when I capture the great four demons!"

The clone ran to Leo and took out a katana that Leo didn't notice he had before. The clone held it over his head and swung it down to get Leo, but the boy somehow stopped it by catching it between his hands. He tried to hold it while the clone tried to push it down to get him. Blood started pouring down his hands.

Hinata watched this with confusion, not sure if she should help or not. The purple haired man wasn't even bothering with her and was focused on Leo. She knew that she should help but didn't know what to do. She finally decided that now because the clone was occupied, she could attack the real thing. She turned to where the man stood, but saw that he was gone. She was about to activate her Byakugen when suddenly someone placed their hand onto her mouth with a kunai to her neck. She tried to speak, but only a muffled sound could be heard.

Leo looked over and saw that the man had Hinata. He grew angry and suddenly let go of the katana and moved forward before it hit him. As he came close to the clone he held a kunai in his hand and shoved it in the stomach, making it poof away in a cloud of smoke. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let her go! That's an order!"

The man smirked. "Sorry kid, but I'm not going to listen to a word you say. Besides..." The man licked Hinata's cheek, making her shiver in disgust. "I think I've fallen for her. I want to keep her as a prize to my strength and power."

Hinata so badly wanted to kick this guy's ass, but was too afraid that he would somehow push the kunai deeper into her throat if she tried anything. He seemed to be much more powerful than she was. She wondered if Leo was stronger than the man. If he wasn't, what other reason could it be that he wanted to fight? The man wants to prove he's powerful, if that was the case he must have looked all over town for the strongest person and saw that person was Leo.

The man held the kunai closer to her neck as he whispered in her ear, "I'll take care of you later." He moved the hand that was covering her mouth to her neck, pressing on a pressure point, making Hinata pass out just as she saw Tora come into the clearing...

Hinata didn't know how long she was passed out for. She could feel a large source of chakra with a deadly era nearby. It was so strong that it was the reason she woke up. She quickly sat up and looked around. She saw some sort of light just behind a few trees. She got up onto her feet and ran. As she ran she noticed Leo on the ground unconscious and bleeding slightly. He didn't look that badly injured so she passed him and continue. She followed the source of the light which was an odd purple color. As she got closer to it she noticed that the light was someone's chakra. She had never seen chakra this strong and a shade of color. Her curiosity was killing her so she hurriedly went to it. When she was close, she saw a small figure surrounded with the chakra. She slowed her speed down to a walking level and concentrated on who it could be. He eyes widened as she realized who it was.

It was little Tora, but he was horribly different. His eyes were slits and were a dark purple color. His teeth had grown and sharpened like some sort of wild animal. His clothes were torn and Hinata could see the stripes on his arms much larger than before. In front of him was the man from before, grinning wildly as could be.

"Finally! The great Byakko No Youkai! It has been unleashed!" He yelled with a booming voice. "All this power!! It shall be mine!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Did he say....What I think he said?..."

"I am your master now! Come to me and give me everything you got!"

**"I'm going to kill you!"** A deep horrifying voice said coming from Tora.

The man's grin disappeared and grew angry. "How dare you speak to me that way! You are going to give me your power and obey me!"

**"Go fuck yourself you in hell!" **Tora got on all fours, ready to pounce at the man before him.

The man saw this coming and reached into his jacket pocket to pull something out. "I'll show you that I am in char-huh?" He felt around in his pocket but felt nothing. This...This can't be...I know I took it this morning from-" He gasped at the realization. "He took it from me during battle." He took his hand out of his pocket and took several steps backwards.

Tora smiled wickedly as he saw the fear in the man's eyes. "What's the matter human? Has your puny brain finally kicked in and realized that you can't win?" Without giving his opponent another word to say, he jumped at him and knocked him to the ground. He used his claws and teeth to tear the man to pieces, his scream of terror being heard everywhere in the forest.

"Tora-kun!"

The boy stopped and slowly looked over his shoulder to see Hinata staring in horror. Tora got off the now dead man and took slow steps towards her. As he got nearer, he started to become back to his regular self. "Wh-what happened?"

Hinata couldn't handle him walking slow so she rushed over to where he was. She landed on her knees and held him tightly in her arms. "Tora-kun, I'm so sorry."

Tora was a little confused. "About what?"

Hinata looked into his eyes and rubbed her right hand on his left cheek. "I shouldn't have brought you out here. He could've captured you."

Something clicked in Tora's mind when he remembered about a man that began hitting him after defeating the blonde guy earlier. He turned his head to look at the dead body and became frightened. Hinata must have seen what he had done and who knows what she might do to him now. He tried to get free from her arms but she wouldn't let go.

"Tora-kun, what's the matter?" Hinata asked, wanting to calm down the boy.

"You saw me kill him didn't you?!" He screamed. "Now you're going to hurt me or try to get rid of me just like everyone else!"

Hinata was shocked at his words. She finally got a firm hold on his arms and looked him right in the eyes. "I'm not going to do such a thing. I want to help you. I want to protect you." She told him in a calm truthful voice.

Tora thought she had to be lying just so she can get him unguarded and can get him then. Yet, he saw nothing but truth and care in them. He looked away thinking it was some kind of trick to make him believe her. Tears began to run down his face and as they came down he felt a soft hand brush them away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I love you to much to do such a thing."

Tora snapped his eyes back at Hinata at the word "love." No one other than his sister has ever said it to him before. It was then that he believed Hinata and her words. He hugged her tightly as he could as he cried. "I love you too Kaa-san."

Hinata was surprised that he had called her that, but she smiled gently and continued to hold him close.

"U-chan!" Hinata turned around to see Tori running with the grocery bad (yes, he still made sure he had them all) with Hitsuji and Saru running right beside him. "Are you guys alright? We felt a huge chakra source coming from here. We thought that you might've been in danger." Tori saw the torn up man on the ground. "What happen?"

"We're ok, right Tora-kun?" Tora nodded his head yes, wiping his last tears away. "Good. I'll explain what happened when we get back to the hideout. Now let's go check on Leo-san." Hinata said as she stood up. She held onto Tora's hand and walked to where Leo was laying. He was still knocked out from his fight, but he didn't seem all that injured or anything. Hinata took a sigh of relief and began to try to wake him up. It didn't take long before his golden eyes opened. He glanced around and spotted Hinata.

"Am I in heaven? If so I think I'm going to love it here." He murmured.

"Oh good, you're alright." Hinata beamed with delight. "I was worried that you weren't going to be ok."

Leo sat up and rubbed his head. "The bastard took a cheap shot at me and knocked me out." He looked up at Hinata and then around the forest area. "More importantly, how are you? And where did he go?"

"I'm ok...Ano..." Hinata glanced down at Tora who had a frightened look on his face. "I took care of the man. He's dead."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know you were that powerful." Leo stood up and took hold of Hinata's free hand. "You're so amazing; I would really like to see you more often."

"Well we live near here so maybe if we come shopping you can see us." Hinata said.

"Huh? Oh right, you guys." Leo rolled his eyes. Hinata may be strong, but she didn't understand a thing when it came to guys (besides Naruto anyway).

"We have to hurry home now. See you another time Leo-san." She bowed and headed out of the forest. Tori, Hitsuji, and Saru also said their goodbyes. Tora was the only one that said nothing to him, except giving him an awful glare with his demon's purple eyes.

"Seeya U-chan!" He waved as he watched them leave. When they were out of sight he reached into his coat pocket and felt around. When he found what he was looking for he grinned wildly. "They thought they could get away with this did they? How foolish of them. Doesn't know that they had to wait until it has awakened to be able to capture them." He took his hand out of his pocket. "And how dare he try to hurt a lady such as U-chan...I think I kind of like her." He chuckled to himself. "I better tell the gang I'll be staying here longer than I thought. Oh well, they can survive without me. They'll be busy trying to find the demons anyway." With that, he headed a different direction than the others. He had to get away in case someone was to find the body of the now dead man. He wasn't sure if Hinata took care of it, but he wasn't taking any chances.

End of Chapter

**Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I  
Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar**

**READ THIS!!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter is the final chapter for this story! What is it about? Please stay tuned to find out! So when it is over, please look forward to volume 2!!!!**

**Lovelyanime**: I seriously hate fighting scenes. I suck at them and I had such writer's block. I mean, really. It took me how long just to finish writing the second fight??!!! Oh well, I hope people can look past it and still enjoy my chapter. The next chapter, which will be the last for the volume as you could see in my read this sign, is going to have the last member join. If you forgot who they're going to be, then just check out chapter 6- Unfound Members. Now, about Leo...He's not going to be a big deal in the next volume (although he does appear quite a few times). But I am thinking of writing a THIRD volume (that is if no one is bored of the story yet and still like it and if I'm not so lazy to write) that is where he becomes a big deal. And in the chapter it seems like Hinata has found out about Tora's demon. (hugs chibi version of Tora) Tora is one of my few favorite Zodiac members. Yet I feel bad for what I have put him through...But things will get better for him and everyone else.

**Naruto**: So when do you think you'll post the next chapter?

**Lovelyanime:** Truthfully, I'm not quite sure yet since I don't have the whole thing planned out. But everyone doesn't have thing to fear! I'll do my best and try to focus more on the last chapter.

**Hinata**: Please review, if you don't. (starts crying) LA-chan told me that I won't be ok in the manga!

**Naruto**: What?! What a load of shit! (glares at LA while she whistling innocently) Why the hell you tell her that?!

**Lovelyanime**: (stops whistling) I just thought that...Well...It would give the effect of getting more reviews... (sees Naruto form chakra tails) Oh would you look at the time, I got to go post my other stories! Seeya! (runs off with Naruto chasing on all fours)

**Hinata**: Ano...O-ok then...Even if it doesn't mean I will die, p-please still review.

**Lovelyanime **:( still running) OK guys, one last thing before I get killed. I'm sorry for not replying to your guy's reviews in the last chapter. I was just in a hurry to update and didn't want you guys to wait any longer. So I'm just going to reply to your reviews here. I'll split them up from the last chapter's review so there's no confusion. For those who reviewed other chapters from my last up update, I won't be replying to those. Sorry, I just like to reply to the last chapter's reviews since I already replied to the ones before that already. But if you want me to reply to them, just tell me and I'll send you a PM.

**CHAPTER 12 REVIEW REPLIES!!!!!!!!**(chapter 11 reviews)**-**

**naruto-namikaze-no-puppet **- Don't worry, it's not a hinane pairing. They' will have more of a brother sister relationship and Ne will end up with someone else in the sequel. (cues own evil music and evil laugh) lol I hope you enjoy it when I post it up.

**.lover**- lol Thanks, I'm glad you thought it was cute. Yeah, I was hoping it was a good twist with Tatsu and I-kun. You really think it he's that kind of combination? I was just going with Chouji, but I like your combination. lol Thanks, I really like your stories too. Loved the High School Drama story.

**Pyx**- Thanks, I'm glad you think so. I hope you enjoy more future twists and turns. lol

**HellsingOtaku**- Thanks, I was hoping people would like the connections and I'm glad you and everyone else did. lol Volume 1 is almost finished, chapter 13 will be the last chapter and I will start volume 2...At least when I finish up my other story anyway.

**Ikasury**- I haven't heard from you in a while Ika-senpai. I've been wondering how you've been doing. I think I got the idea of Kagura looking like Ino from I-kun being Chouza's brother...Can't remember. lol All I know is that I thought it would be funny. I think I may add choujixino pairing, still haven't decided yet. XD I would so love to see Chouji turn down Ino for the chubby version of her. that would be so funny! And yeah, I didn't mean to give that kind of vibe for Ne. -.- I'll try to make him less creepy for you in the future. there are no worries for Hitsuji and Tori; they won't go through what Naruto made Hinata go through. I'm glad you like Tatsu....And that he gives you a fatherly vibe and not a creepy kind like Ne. lol I like the way you did your profile, I can tell that you were bored from so much writing. There's seriously no Hiashi? Wow, I guess no one likes him so they didn't bother to put his name up. But maybe if you tell them about it they will put it up or something. Yay for the shack of doom! I think Sakura needs to go in there gain; because she's about to do some trouble for one of my other stories. Yeah, I know how guys can be. I have a couple best friends that are guys so I understand what you're saying now. That's really cool how you can tell about someone from their writing, that's really neat and I wish I could do that. You hit the exact target with what you said about me. But it has been more than a year since I've written a lemon so maybe now that I'm older (although still very immature -.-) I have changed my writing. lol I really look forward to another review from you. I want to know what you think of my chapters so far.

**bobbetter**- There will be more naruhina in the next volume...But if you want more naruhina written by me, you can check out my Red String Of Fate story. The naruhina starts in chapter 3 in it. So I hope you enjoy that. Sorry, the link didn't really work for me, but I guess it doesn't matter since it's been over a year. But if that's it on your profile pic, then it looks cool. I like it. Sorry. I'll try reading your stories, but I haven't been reading that much anymore. I barely even write anymore. But I'll try to read them.

**luvnaruhina**- Ok, I promise I will.

**Elizabeth Vida**- Thanks; I hope you enjoy the second volume and my other stories.

**narutofan44**- There won't be anymore naruhina until the second volume, but this volume ends in the next chapter. So you don't have a long wait for it. Naruto won't be joining Zodiac. I already have all the positions filled up (the last member will join in the last chapter) It would probably be good, but I already have it all planned out. Thanks for the idea anyway.

**Shirogitsune Megami**- It's ok, just as long as you reviewed before and now I'm ok with it. lol And yeah, that's basically that has happened so far. I hope you have been enjoying it.

**narutojazz19**- It's no problem, you weren't that mean. In fact...I like the idea of a chapter full of nothing but Naruto bashing! lol That's awesome that you got so into my story before so it really isn't a big deal. I hope to hear more of your evil plans such as Naruto bashing!

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEW REPLIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** (chapter 12 reviews)-

**GraityTheWizard**- Thanks. Hope you look forward to the last chapter and then the next volume.

**.lover**- I know, I have a lot of time now and I know I should update more often. But I'm doing new projects for things like YouTube and playing this addicting online game...My free time suddenly disappears....But I'll try to update again soon.

**Pyx**- Thanks. lol I was hoping someone would like the last line.

**Shirogitsune Megami**- Glad you loved it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next.

**in your dreams as well**- Thanks for the idea, but there's only one last member and it's going to be a girl. And I already planned for someone to like Hinata, as you can see in this chapter. I already planned it with RagingDragon04 a couple years ago when he wanted me to use his character from a story he had deleted. (looks around and whispers) And just for trying to help, here's a little spoiler, Hinata is going to use him to fight Naruto for her and Naruto does get jealous. (stops whispering) She also uses someone else to make him jealous, but you'll just have to wait for the next volume to see who it is.


	14. A Horse's New Beginning

**Lovelyanime**: Ok, I'm posting this for my fourth anniversary on fan fiction! What's a better way to celebrate by completing a story that's been going on for more than two years! Lol I'm a day late for my anniversary, but oh well, I came close. Its midnight right now. I can't believe it has been four whole years. I still remember the day my friend handed me the name of the website on the bus we were taking home. Oh the memories. Lol Anyway, this is it peoplez, the end of volume one! (Crowd cheering) Yes, yes, I know it has been a long time writing and even though there will be more, I have finished this volume. It makes me happy to see that I have finally finished a Naruto story that wasn't just a one shot. lol

Chapter 14- A Horse's New Beginning

It was cold. That was all she was thinking. Just how cold the ground felt underneath her as the night grew on. She sat there sitting with her legs close to her chest and her arms around them. She stared at nothing with her eyes focused on the other side of the street. The wall behind her was of a store that had closed for the night so no one bothered her to go away. There were people walking by her, whispering to one another how much she smelled or how filthy she was. She hasn't had anything to eat for days, but it happens. She steals from someone so she could eat and then next week she has nothing, not even a bite.

Her black hair was long and ratted. Beside her left ear was a long strain of hair. Her green eyes were emotionless, dirt all over her pale face. The jacket she wore was green and seemed like it was only fit for a boy. A Suna's headband with a scratch on the plate was tied around her neck underneath her she wore a sleeveless purple shirt, along with a purple skirt. The clothes were stolen from an old friend that she wanted to kill badly. Even with so much blood thirst inside her, she made a deal with the girl so she could have her clothes and her teammate's jacket. At the age of he was deathly skinny even though the jacket made her seem a little bit thick.

It had always been like this, ever since she was twelve. She always wondered if things would be different if she had never used her jutsu. If only things could be different, if it had only gone the way she wanted it to.

As she sat on the ground by herself, there were three men watching her. They talked among themselves, but she ignored them. They were nothing worth paying attention to. It didn't take them to make up their minds about something before all three of them surrounded her.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing out here by yourself at night?" The first guy asked with a stupid dumb ass grin on his face. "If you'd like, we can take you to my place for a couple days. Although, it is going to cost you..." His two buddies started snickering with each other, watching with amusement in their eyes.

She looked up with her eyes, her emotionless face never changing. "Have one of your friends let you fuck him in his ass, if you're that horny. In fact, you can have a threesome. Isn't that what all males want anyway?"

The guy became angry as both of his friend stopped snickering. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me." She stood up on her feet, the men backing up a little to give her room. "Now get out of my way."

"I don't think so." He told her. He put his right hand on the wall next to her head. "You see, all I'm trying to do is be nice and kind, trying to help a young lady such as yourself. If you didn't want my help, that was fine...But to insult me, especially in front of my buddies, you're going to have to pay."

"Get. The hell. Away from me. You ugly shit face looser." Something in her eyes changed, they almost seemed demonic. "I don't see any woman in their right mind would ever accept an offer from you."

This only got the man angrier. His friends also were getting angry at how much she was insulting their friend. "You got some nerve girly." He brought his free hand up and squeezed on her cheeks, forcing her to get closer to his face. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you now."

She didn't fight. She was to hungry and weak to push him away. She would have used her memory jutsu, but he didn't seem to be a ninja so he most likely had no skills what so ever. She decided to summon her sand that was pouring out of her bag. It snuck behind the man and grew hard into a spike. Just as she was about to strike, someone called out to them.

"Get your hands off of her!" The girl looked over to her left, seeing a strange girl in an orange coat standing there.

"Oh look, another one that we get to play with." He grinned once more. "Get her."

The other two men walked over to the girl in orange slowly. They whistled and looked up and down her body. Once they were close, her blood veins popped out on the sides of her eyes, freaking them out. They stopped right in their tracks, so she was able to take the opportunity into her own hands. She started pushing on the pressure points all over their bodies with chakra on her fingertips. When she was able to get them all, she pushed both the men on the ground. They were motionless; they were unable to move a single part of their bodies. They became unconscious as soon as she struck the pressure point on their necks.

"You bitch!" said the guy that was still holding onto the emotionless girl. He was scared out of his wits, but there was no way he was going to let that show. He had now pulled the girl onto his chest, making sure she wouldn't run off.

"I can smell it..."

He looked down when he heard the girl in his arms speak. "Wh-what?"

"I can smell it...I can smell your fear...." She looked up at him, her eyes wide with her mouth making a sort of sick disturbing smile. "It makes me wonder what it would smell like when I kill you." She whispered. The other girl stood there, her eyes going back to normal. She was unable to hear the girl but by the look of terror on the man's face, it wasn't good.

"You monster!" He threw the girl onto the ground. She landed on her rear with her hair now covering her face. "I'm getting out of here, there's no way in hell am I sticking around with you freaks." He ran off, leaving his friends on the ground past out

The girl in orange watched him run off like a scared little girl and then went over to the girl on the ground. "Are you ok?" She asked as she knelt down. She tried touching her arm, but she only pulled away.

"Leave me alone." She said with a cold tone in her voice.

"But I want to make sure you're alright." She then tried to touch her arm once more, this time it wasn't pulled away.

"Who are you? Why the fuck would you try to help me?"

"My name is Hinata." She responded. "I just couldn't walk by seeing someone getting ganged up like that."

"Well Hinata, I could've handled them myself."

"Well just in case you couldn't I decided to step in."

"You don't understand. It's been so long..."

"Excuse me? I don't really understand."

"It's been so long..." Her head snapped up, her hair moving out of her eyes and face. They were a scary green color with her teeth gritted together. "It's been so long since I've been able to kill!"

All of a sudden, Hinata felt her hand rap around her neck with sand over it. She began to gasp for air with her eyes now tightly shut as she tried to get the girl's hand off of her neck. As she tried to get a grip, she discovered she was actually digging through the sand. Every time she dug into the sand and made a hole, more sand would replace it. There was no way she was going to be able to get the hand unwrapped around her neck.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to enjoy the look of terror while they're unconscious or ran off?!" Hinata's didn't give a response; she was too focused on trying to get the sand off. "I supposed you'll have to do for now."

Hinata was about to lose all hope. She was running out of time. There was only one thing she could think of. She snapped her eyes open, veins popping out the side of her eyes like before. She looked down at the girls arm and reached for it. She began rapidly touching spots all over until finally she couldn't move or feel it at all.

Her arm went through the sand and dropped to her side. This surprised her deeply and wasn't focused on her sand anymore so Hinata was able to escape from it and stood up. She took several steps backwards, her eyes never going back to its regular way.

"What the fuck did you do?" The girl stared at her lifeless arm "No one has ever been able to do something like this to me." She looked up at Hinata with terror in her eyes. "I've never been hurt! How the hell could someone like you do this to me?!"

Hinata could see the girl was deathly afraid. She no longer had the look of a killer, but now had the look of a scared child. "I-it will get better. I only made it temporary." Hinata slowly walked over to her, unsure if it was the right choice she was making.

"You'll pay for this!"

Suddenly she saw sand rise from the ground and rush over to her. But then suddenly it stopped only an inch away from reaching her. Hinata looked over and saw her friend Ne with a kunai pushed against her neck.

"Don't you even think about it." He whispered in her ear.

She turned to him and glared at him. "You don't scare me." There was then sand forming all over his body. It formed from his feet and rapidly went up his whole body. He let go of his kunai in shock, as he did she caught it by the handle. "I will kill both of you in seconds." She looked back up at Hinata. "Especially you," she said while looking at Hinata.

Hinata was unsure of what to do. She didn't want to fight but it seemed that she had no other choice. Hinata watched the girl closely, waiting to see her next move. She waited, but it never came. The girl was sitting there, when she had a painful look on her face. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her eye lids shut closed. All of her sand fell to the ground. Ne was now free from the trap and was coughing roughly as he tried to catch his breath. The girl slumped to the ground to the right. Hinata ran over to make sure she was ok. She used her eyes to check for any body or organ injuries. What surprised her was that it wasn't any injury at all; she had simply passed out from hunger.

"We have to take her back to the hotel." She told her friend as she pulled the girl up so she was now in a sitting position. "She needs a place to sleep and needs something to eat."

"She just tried to kill you; do you really wish to make a choice like that?" Ne asked, unsure of what would happen if they took her back. "She was fighting us on an empty stomach. If we were to feed her, who knows how strong she could become with all that power,"

"Please Ne-kun; we can't leave her out like this." Hinata begged. "I promise you that won't happen."

Ne thought about it for a moment. As he did he felt a certain rat crawl out of his pants pocket and climbed up onto his shoulder. "I think she's right. Come on, how would you feel if I had left you out in the woods that one day. You would have starved to death like this girl here will if you don't do something."

Ne looked at the rat and nodded. "Whatever you say Yuki. I believe you are right."

Hinata wondered why was it that Ne would listen to what the rat had to say and barely listen to others. She didn't want to think about it now; they had to hurry to take the girl. She handed Ne the girl so he could carry her. Hinata looked around and noticed her bag so she took that to carry herself.

Later...

_"Come on Natsume-chan," Said a cheerful young twelve year old girl. "It'll only take a second."_

She stirred in her sleep; the events of that day were beginning to play in her head.

_"I don't know about this..." said the other girl. She was uneasy about the whole thing._

'I don't want to remember!' She twist and turned around in her the bed she laid in.

_"Just as long as you don't move everything will be fine." She made a hand sign and concentrated. "MEMORY!"_

'No, why did he have to be there." Sweat covered her body as her face was scrunched up.

_"What are you doing out so late and in front of my house?" Came a voice from the left. Both girls looked at him._

'Make it stop!' She started making groaning noises as if she were in pain.

_The girl doing the hand seal blushed. "G-Gaara-kun." Then all of a sudden, it happened..._

"No!" She sat up and brought her hands on her head. "Make it stop! Make it stop dammit!"

"Are you alright?!"

The girl looked to the side of her bed and spotted Hinata sitting next to her. When she tried to touch her she pushed her away. "Don't touch me!"

Hinata sighed as she stood up and walked away. The girl watched her carefully, making sure she wasn't trying anything funny. Hinata went and grabbed a tray and brought it back to her. She laid the tray on the bed before her, with all kinds of different food.

Hinata sat on the bed beside the one the girl was laying in. "I know you're probably not doing well, so I fixed you something to eat."

The girl stared down at the meal before her. Her stomach was empty. If this Hinata person had poisoned the food she would be dead. If she refused to eat she would die of starvation. What choice did she have, she might as well eat. There was nothing to lose from it. So she grabbed the chop sticks that were on the tray and began to eat. At first slow, but the food was so delicious that she dug into it like a hungry animal. It only took not even ten minutes for her to finish the whole entire meal. Hinata took the tray away and placed it back on a nearby table. The girl looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small room with two beds and a dresser with a TV on top.

"Where am I?" She demanded to know.

"You're in our hotel room." Hinata told her. "My friend Ne left to get us some more food so I can make you something else if you'd like. I know what I gave you wasn't enough. We forcibly gave you some water since I know you haven't had any in quite a while."

The girl glared at her. "Why the hell did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just leave you there past out on the street like that. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"You don't even know me, so why the hell would you care?"

"Because I can't stand something happening to someone, while it's in my power to help,"

"I didn't need your help, I was fine-"

"Don't tell me that! You were about to die and you know it!" Hinata yelled.

The girl gave her usual emotionless expression. "I wanted to die."

Hinata was set back by this. "Wh-what? But why?"

"That is none of your concern."

Hinata was about to say something else about it but stopped She sighed to herself and looked down. "Since you're going to die, is it alright if I ask you a couple questions?"

She thought about it. She wanted to say no but thought otherwise after she had given her food. "Fine, but you better make them quick."

"I was wondering when I saw this...I thought it couldn't be possible, but..." Hinata looked back up at her with seriousness in her eyes. "Did you know Gaara of the desert?"

She was silent. It was only a minute later that she responded. "Yes."

"I see...And then I guess that means that is Shino-kun's jacket and Ino-chan's clothes?"

"How do you know that?" She glared at her, but Hinata didn't seemed one bit phased by it.

"You attacked them on a mission. They returned to Konoha and told me about you stole their clothes."

"I did, and? Are they pissy about it?"

"No, they're quite alright about it. Shino-kun bought a new jacket and Ino-chan has plenty of clothing's."

"Whatever," She then looked down to looked at her clothing, noticing that the jacket was taken off. She looked around and spotted it on a chair that was right next to the table.

"When as the last time you ate?" Hinata asked. "You're deathly skinny like you haven't had a bite to eat in months."

The girl glared at Hinata. "That is none of your concern." The girl uncovered herself from the blankets and placed her feet on the ground. "I'm leaving. Try to stop me and I'll kill you." She then attempted to stand but her legs became weak and almost fell. Hinata caught her in time just before she landed on the hard ground.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you have the strength to do anything right now." Hinata placed her back onto the bed. "I have an idea, why don't you rest a little bit longer and have more to eat when Ne-kun returns. Then later you can take a bath while I look through my clothing for something that you can wear. Sound good?"

She glared at Hinata as she covered her back up with the blankets. She was sitting up right as she felt like a child as Hinata covered her legs. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

Hinata sat back down on the other bed and smiled at her, "Simple, because I want to help you."

The girl glared at Hinata more, but became tired again. "Hinata was it?" Hinata nodded in response. The girl looked away and saw the window. It was still night out and she had no idea what time it was. She then whispered to Hinata as she continued to stare out the window, "Very well, I'm Isuzu."

A couple days later...

Hinata continued to care for Isuzu as she stayed in bed for her whole stay. She was finally gaining some of her strength back, but hadn't gained a single pound as of yet. She still looked as skinny as when they first met her. She had been unable to get out of bed because Hinata wouldn't allow her to. Isuzu threatened her several times, but Hinata didn't seem fazed by it at all. The night before Isuzu had the bed all to herself while Hinata had the other bed and Ne slept on the ground. He didn't complain one bit, only saying he was used to it when he lived in a forest with his rats.

"You need to take a bath." Hinata finally told her the next night after their meet. It was night and Ne was away and no one knew when he would return. "I filled up the bathtub with nice warm water."

Isuzu didn't say a word; her only response was getting the covers off of her body and trying to stand. Hinata helped her onto her feet which Isuzu did not like at all. "Don't touch me." She said when she was standing and was able to walk herself to the restroom.

Isuzu undressed herself when she was finally alone. She took off the dirty clothing she had taken from Ino and stared down at them. She placed them on the sink counter and looked at herself in the mirror above. There was steam in the air, making the mirror cloudy so she wiped it so she was able to see. She could see her bones poking out from underneath her deathly pale skin. She remembered when she was young and had a fair amount of chubbiness and beautiful tanned skin. Her hair used to be short and silky black, now it went down to her knees and ratted up with red on one side. If she was her old self she would be disgusted by what she had become, but now after all these years she didn't care about her appearance. Nothing mattered to her anymore.

She walked over to the tub and climbed inside. The water felt nice and soothed out her weak muscles. Usually she would have to go to a stream or waterfalls to take short baths and they would be freezing. She sat in the tub, trying to figure out why Hinata would do this for her. Yesterday she said it was because she wanted to, but Isuzu knew there was more to it than that. There just had to be. There was no way someone would care for her that easily. Ever since she was twelve she was on her own with no one bothering to even glance at her. Every nation that she visited would turn her away or try to attack, ending with their painful, and miserable deaths.

"Maybe she's from the sand." She whispered to herself in realization. Hinata and Ne were wearing headbands so they had to be from the village. They must be trying to gain her trust so they could lure her back. There was no way she was going to let that happen.

As time went on, she just laid there enjoying the warmth. She didn't bother grabbing the soap or the wash clothe. After tonight she was going to end up all bloody so what would be the point? Although she would love to wash her hair. It was tangled with rats, so much dirt her black hair looked brown, and it was so long that it would take the whole bottle of shampoo. So instead of cleaning herself, she plotted on how she would kill the two in the other room.

Ten minutes went back Hinata knocked on the door, asking how the girl was doing. Isuzu refused to reply, so to her surprise Hinata came in. "You haven't even got your hair wet."

Isuzu glared. "It's to long and tangled."

"Oh..." Hinata thought about it. When she got a thought she snapped her fingers and left. Only a moment later did she return with scissors in her hand. "I know you might not like this idea, but maybe we can cut it?"

"Excuse me?" The girl did not like the idea. How does she know Hinata didn't plan on slitting her throat when she got the chance to get near her neck?

"It's going to be hard to brush any of it out, also very painful. I don't think you would like it if I kept pulling on your hair, would you?"

"...I suppose not...But how do I know I can trust that you won't try something?"

"I've seen what you can do, so I don't think you have a problem from stopping me." Hinata smiled gently. "I will be as fast as I can."

Isuzu thought about it, but decided to allow the other girl to approach. Hinata came over and told her to wrap herself in a towel and to sit on the side of the tub. Not being used to being told what to do, she was very hesitant. Yet she proceeded anyway. She sat down with a towel wrapped around her. Her feet were still in the warm water as her back was facing Hinata.

"You really do have long hair, kind of scary that I should cut it. I've seen this drama show where a woman loves this man so much, but she cuts her hair when she gives him up." She tied a hair band in the hair to position it to tell where she should cut. "I think I would cut my hair, since the guy I love won't ever accept me."

"Then why don't you" Isuzu asked, annoyed that Hinata will be chatting away.

Hinata positioned the scissors as her smile grew grim. "Because I can't give up on him. After all that has happened, I can't seem to let go." She snapped the scissors. The long ponytail fell and Isuzu's hair was now at her waist.

"That's pitiful."

"I guess so, but I'm a pitiful woman so it can't be helped."

She didn't expect Hinata to respond like that. She thought she would have fought that she wasn't and it was her who was pitiful. She thought about a love life she hoped she could have when she was younger, but never had the chance to. She grabbed for some of her hair and pulled it so she was able to examine it. The hair she grabbed was the long red strains.

"Did you dye your hair red like that? It looks very pretty."

"It's not dyed, it's natural."

Hinata was shocked by this "Really? I've never seen anything like that before. The rest of your hair isn't red or even have red highlights."

Isuzu said nothing of it. She continued to stare at the red hair that she held. "I have an idea."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I want you to cut my hair as much as you please, but I don't want you cutting the part in red."

"Ok, if that's what you want it. It might look even prettier then."

"Right..." She held on to the red strands, examining it as Hinata cut away. It was a while until Hinata stopped where she thought it would be easier to take out the tangles. She cut up past her neck to where the hair stopped growing at. "I hope this is ok, I mean, I kept asking you if I should continue but..."

"It's fine." Isuzu replied with her head lowered into her hand. Her head was feeling so much lighter than before; her hair had weighed a lot when it was long.

Hinata reached for a brush from the sink and began brushing out what was left of Isuzu's hair. "Now you can wash it. I'll leave you to do that and have a set of my clothes prepared for you." She smiled at the girl and stood up to leave. When she approached the door she heard her name being whispered.

"Hinata …" Isuzu was already in the tub, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Who are you really?" Isuzu looked up with her eyes still cold, but her voice wasn't as harsh as before.

Hinata twisted around so she faced the other girl. "All I can tell you is I used to be Hyuuga Hinata, a run away ninja of Konoha. But now I am Zodiac U of the Zodiac organization."

Isuzu was silent. Hinata knew she wasn't going to say another word so she left. Hinata only returned once to leave clothes on the sink, but she didn't say anything to her. It wasn't until a half an hour later did Isuzu get out of the tub and got fully dressed in a purple long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants. When she got out she noticed Hinata sitting in one of the bed writing in a journal.

Hinata looked up and smiled. "Feeling better? Did you want something to eat?"

Isuzu said nothing. She looked around and noticed Ne was no where in sight again. She wondered what he was up to every night that seemed so important. She walked over the other bed and sat across from Hinata. She bent her head down low with her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Hinata-san…I must talk to you about something…"

"Hmm? What is it?" Hinata put down her journal, putting her full attention on Isuzu.

"It is about all that you have done for me for these last few days." She lifted her head up and looked Hinata in the eyes with her darkened cold ones. "No other person has shown me such kindness to me for more than five years. For that, I am in your debt."

"Don't be silly. You don't owe me anything. All you have to do is take better care of yourself and promise that we'll see each other again when I go back home." Hinata said. She was quite nervous at the moment. She has never seen the girl act this way before in the few days they've known each other.

"No, you don't understand. I…" Isuzu bent her head back down. "I have never felt this care for in my life, not even when my own mother still loved me." Hinata did not say anything. She had no idea that Isuzu was feeling this badly inside. "Hinata-san…I hope in return that I may protect you until I have decided I have given enough to pay you back."

Hinata shook her head. "No, you don't need to do that." She thought about another way for the girl to repay her. It wasn't long before a thought floated its way to her brain. "I have an idea. Why don't you join Zodiac?"

"Zodiac?" She questioned. She only heard Hinata mention Zodiac when she said her name.

"It's an organization where I live. We've still haven't found one more person to make it complete."

"Very well then. I will join for you, but I will also assist you when you're in danger."

"Ok, I will do the same for you then."

"I doubt that I'll need anymore help, but very well."

"Good," Hinata smiled and held out her hand. "Welcome to the family, Uma-chan."

Meanwhile…

"It seems on the day of her disappearance, the guards of the Hyuuga family sensed two unknown presence on their territory. Also, Neji heard voices coming from her room before finding her bleeding. The day Hinata woke up, a nurse came to check on her early in the morning and found a man sitting in a chair besides her. She had the chance talking to the man, but when asked what relations he had with Hinata he simply said he was only there to ask her something. While under hypnosis the nurse gave fine details of what he looked like. Enough for a sketch artist to work with. This is the only clue that may lead to Hinata's whereabouts." Tsunade picked up the paper and handed it over the group of young adults. "Have any of you seen Hinata around this man before?"

Shikamaru was the one that grabbed the paper so he examined it first. "Not really, like I said before she was by herself when she came to see me." He handed the paper to Shino and Kiba after he was finished.

"For the past year she has been down," Shino began. "Then for a while she has been in an even darker mood."

"Yeah, Hinata usually tells us anything when something's wrong." Kiba mentioned. "She never explained why she tried to hurt herself. Maybe this guy has something to do with it? I've never seen him before in my life, but maybe for the past year he's been bugging Hinata."

"Please, we all know what was wrong with her," Tenten said as she glared towards Sakura's way. Someone knew what she was after and got nervous about it so they stole whatever it was before she could put a finger on it." She looked over Kiba's shoulder and shook her head. "I don't know him at all either, dammit."

"Tsuande-sama, was there anything else the nurse said about this man?" Neji asked.

"Not really, she only gave us his description. Although…" Tsunade intertwined her fingers and laid her lips against them. "She said something quite odd about what he wore. He had a long dark coat. When she was about to leave she looked back at him for a moment. Because the chair he was sitting in was low she saw the back of his coat. It was kanji on his back for dog."

"So? What's so strange about that?" Neji said as Kiba handed him the sketch. He examined it with Lee peering over him, but neither knew the man.

"There has been an investigation going on about a new organization arising. No one is for sure if this group is dangerous as of yet, in fact we don't know anything about them at all. The only thing that we know of yet is they have been looking for new members and their name. They are called, Zodiacs."

Ino snatched the paper away from Neji so she could have a look. "So wait, you're saying this guy was there so he could get Hinata to join their stupid little group? That's ridiculous!"

"Perhaps, but we have nothing else to go on."

"Humph, I doubt Hinata would ever do such a thing like that." Ino glanced at Sakura and then shoved it into her nearly flat chest. "Although maybe we should ask Naruto, he might give us an answer for the reason."

"Iie, Naruto has been on a search and he hasn't come back since."

As the discussion went on, Sasuke could care less about any of it. He was only in the room because Sakura wanted him to. He barely knew Hinata, only noticing that she was the only girl that didn't go goo-goo-gaga over him."

"Sasuke-kun, you should have a look too." Sakura told him as she gave him the paper.

"Why, if no one knows him how the hell will I?" He muttered.

"True, but you've been away from the village longer than any of us. Maybe you've seen him some other place before."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine." He glanced at the picture very briefly, only to have a double take. "No way…"

Sakura noticed Sasuke's mood change. "Do you recognize him?" Everyone heard Sakura and all stared at her and Sasuke.

He continued to stare at the picture, but closed his eyes with a sigh. "I'm mistaken, it isn't him. The person I thought was much older and is dead."

"I see…" Tsunade didn't know to believe the Uchiha, but also knew he had no reason to lie for a girl he barely spoke to. "Well then, let's continue along with the meeting."

Everyone took their attention off Sasuke and back on the Hokage. As they went on, Sasuke was only thinking about the man in the sketch. The man had spoken to him before when he was younger, but he never cared for him because he was to set on revenge. Although he spoke little to the man, he knew that if Hinata was with him, everything would be ok. Wherever they are right now, they would return someday. They never stayed in one place for long.

Meanwhile…

"Gaara, we have new information about our top missing nin." Temari said walking in, alongside Kankuro. Gaara was gazing out the window with his back towards his siblings. He didn't turn to look at them and stayed quiet. Temari took this as a way to keep talking. "It seems she was last seen a few days ago fighting a group of men. The strange thing is though, she didn't kill them. This is the first time she let someone off scotch free, that's not including our friends from Konoha. There's also one other thing strange…"

Gaara walked away from the window and went over to sit at his desk. "Just tell me already, I don't have all night for this."

"It seems a woman saved her."

Gaara snapped his eyes up at his sister. "What do you mean she saved her? She has the sand so she doesn't need any protecting."

"But reports say that she was weak and looked as if she hadn't had anything to eat for a long time. So this other woman came and helped her. It looked like our missing nin was going to hurt her, but passed out before she could do anything. A man came and helped the woman take our missing nin off someplace. We checked in with all the hospitals in the region, none has had a patient with any of their descriptions."

"Then there's only one other way. The two are hiding and are trying to take care of her someplace quiet. Tell me, have there been any murders?"

"None that are the same as her past works. Yet, we can't say they are because the reports keep oddly disappearing." Temari set the file down onto his desk.

Gaara saw the way his sister looked at him; she knew what he has been doing for all these years. "I see…I will try to solve the problem of the missing files and look over what you've given me now."

"Right, like that's ever going to happen."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play like you don't know what I'm talking about! Ever since you became in charge around here you found all of the info we got on her and got rid of them!"

Gaara stared at her for a moment, which gave her the chills. It was quite nerve wracking when under Gaara's deathly eyes. "I said I will solve the problem. Now leave." Without another word, Temari pushed Kankuro as she rushed out of the room. He may have gotten her this time, but she swore to bring the subject back up and win!

Gaara sat there, his expression never changing. He glanced down at the folder that was set upon his desk. "What are you up to now?" He picked up the folder and went through it. There was no photo and was just of people's point of views of the account taken place. He kept reading until he read the description of the woman that saved Isuzu. "The unknown woman got into a fighting stance and as she did veins popped out around her eyes."

"Hyuuga." Gaara slammed the file down and searched on his desk for a notice he received from Konoha. It read that the heir of the Hyuuga clan has been missing and no one knows her whereabouts.

He sat there. Unsure of what to do. All these years he has been trying to protect the girl from a horrifying life in Suna if she ever returned. Yet, it was his duty to report to the fire nation that there has been a sighting of Hinata. Thoughts rolled through hid mind. If he told Konoha about this, then Suna would have to investigate more about Isuzu and her ties with Hinata.

"I can't let this happen." Gaara took the folder and tore it into pieces. He made a mental note to check if there are any more copies to the incident. He stood back up and walked over to the window. "Temari is getting suspicious so this is the last time I can do this for you Isuzu-chan. You're off on your own now.

Meanwhile…

Ne jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He was finally able to collect all the information Tatsu asked him to. On his shoulder was a cold Yuki as the poor little demon tried to hold on. He noticed Ne was being quiet and thought it would be nice to make a conversation. "Why do you think Tatsu-san wants to know about this Phoenix?"

"I'm not sure. But it seems there are three other creatures like it. They're supposed to be some kind of demons that guard different directions. That's all I know."

"Oh, I've heard somewhat of them. I heard that the Tiger has gone missing for many years now so his territory has been in a war of many regions that want to expand."

"I see. Well Tatsu only told me to see what the Phoenix is up to and if it's ok. He wants me to continue making check ups every two months."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Away from the family would be good for us." Yuki laughed as he thought of the crowded room of rats back at the Zodiac hideout.

"We'll take them sometimes; we just didn't this time because we were just searching for the demon for its whereabouts."

"I see, well then let's get ready for a long adventure my friend."

"Agreed." With that, Ne returned to the hotel and met up with Hinata and his new found teammate."

End of volume 1

**ZODIAC U VOLUME 2!!!-** A couple years later, Zodiac has become a wildly known organization of thieves. Tatsu sends Hinata to Konoha to collect a forbidden scroll, which will start a wave of incidents. As she deals with her old village, another organization from the west comes out of hiding to challenge the Zodiac and search for the guardian demons. What will happen? Find out and stay tuned for volume 2!

**Lovelyanime**: Thank you for everyone that has read this story so far, despite my very late updates. I don't know when I will make the second volume, maybe after Red String of Fate is finished. Please look forward to it. I don't really like how I did the rest of the chapter after the scene with Hinata and Isuzu, but my boyfriend said it was fine so I continued. I've hinted what's going to occur in the future, and if any of you understand the Phoenix part, then you might figure out what I plan on doing. If you guys don't, then watch season two of Digimon and I think the manga Haruka has something about it in there. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Thank you everyone! I love you al!... Not in the creepy kind of love! lol Bye!

Hinata: Please review, we look forward to seeing what you thought about the last chapter. Was it satisfying? Disappointing? It was ok? Tell us and we will try to reply back to you.


End file.
